An Eternity with You
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Previously known as Time and Alice :: Time told her not to come back to his tower, but she did. :: Series :: Time/Alice :: Artwork by Imagenary26
1. Chapter 1

Alice slipped through the door. The others were too busy rejocing to notice her absence. But like children, their attention span could only last so long - she had to be quick.

She stood before the clock once more. It seemed like she had done this ages ago on a hunt for the chronosphere to save the Hatter's family. As before, she stepped in.

The corridors were the still the same - empty. You'd think after that whole trespassing ordeal and stealing the very object that time revolved around, there'd be some sort of heightened security.

Her heels clicked on the floor. She made no effort to hide her presence. It wasn't long before she ran into a little second. "I'd like to speak with Time."

Her voice startled the little second and he stumbled backwards before scurrying away. She let out a slight exhale then noted another clockwork object nearing her. Oh, dear, she seemed to have forgotten his name but he had glasses and a little mustache. And oh, boy, he was shaking in his cogs at the sight of her.

"Y-you again!" he gasped. "Time will not be happy-"

"I wish to see him," she interrupted before he could continue. "Please take me to him. I give you my word that I won't return anymore."

It seemed it had been drilled into him to obey orders, but he couldn't help himself in regarding her. "Very well, Miss. This way." He looked at her once more before turning and leading her down winding corridors.

They happened upon his room faster than Alice anticipated. He was standing with his back to the open door. She looked around - it was small and a little homey, nothing like she quite imagined for the stern clockwork man.

"The yellow-haired girl has returned, sir," he introduced before rushing away.

Time turned quickly at the announcement, eying her carefully. "I thought I told you to not come back." His voice held a warning though there was an edge of curiosity.

She saw he hadn't forgotten the trouble she had caused, the corners of his eyes softening - of course, everyone who ever met Alice seemed to never forget the mischief that trailed her. She looked up at him. "I had to." The words passed from her lips easily and she gained confidence.

A look of slight worry mixed with vague disgust crossed his face. "Why?"

Cautiously, she stepped in the room, closer to him. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his creased brow and parting lips - he was to ask a question. The question was on his tongue, but she did not allow him to speak for her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed against his.

In the next second it seemed, she stepped away. A blush dusted her cheeks and her eyes were ever bright but uncommonly shy.

"I don't-" His throat was dry. "I don't understand."

Her face lit up slowly, a fire of youth sparking in her eyes, and Time felt something in the clockwork of his soul.

"Time will always have my heart."

He struggled in finding the right words, and if he had the right words, his throat wouldn't cooperate. He managed out a croak of sorts.

She took a slight bow then, and the smile faded slightly, her gaze shifting away. Time felt an overwhelming need to correct it, to make it return to her face. "I've said my piece," she said dutifully. "I will abide by your rules and will not return here again." Her eyes met his briefly before she turned to leave.

He finally found his voice. "Er, those rules are not fair sometimes." He attempted at a chuckle though it slowly died in his cheset when she looked at him. His face grew serious. "I'd rather you did return, Alice."

Her face lit up again and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"You! What are you doing? Get away from that! Stop her! Stop her!" Time shouted angrily. "You imbeciles! You're supposed to be watching it! Now look what you've done! Stop her!"

He flew down the corridors, hoping he could make it to the platform before the little brat took the chronosphere from its spot. He thought Alice was the first and only one to try this stupid act.

This will _not_ be happening again. He could not go through it all again. He never knew Underlandians to be so reckless.

The yellow-haired girl stopped and swiveled on her heel, her eyes seeking out Time's figure through the cogs. She saw the wild fire in his blue eyes, and she knew she should have waited patiently like any normal person when she first arrived at the castle... but curiosity got the better of her as usual.

"Wait!" she cried when he was closer. "Time, please! I'm not stealing it again! I... I'm just looking!" She second-guessed her choice of words.

Even though she had physically admitted her feelings for him did not exactly mean he trusted her every word.

Frantic chugging had her head turn. Seconds turned into those frightening minutes and she realized she had nowhere to escape to. She backed away slowly - maybe if she didn't run, they wouldn't attack...

Time shouted again but Alice couldn't hear him over the roar of the minutes. Her back hit the rail of the platform, halting her. She tried her voice again.

"Please, I haven't stolen anything!" She covered her face with her arms as the minutes charged.

It occurred to Time that the chronosphere still spun and the yellow-haired girl had surrendered. He stopped rushing with slight content. There, no thief - even a little girl - was going to steal the heart of the Grand Clock.

Then he noticed the pale skin of the yellow-haired girl and her curls. "Alice," he managed in a choke.

He scrambled. "Stop it! No! Minutes! Seconds! Stand down! Stop!" He hoped his voice would carry. "Stop it!"

Alice lowered her arms bravely and let out a slight scream, barely ducking out of the way as the minutes scrabbled to come to a stop on the slippery floors.

She watched them crash and slide from the rails, defeated and a little confused at their master's sudden change of order.

"Alice?!" He sounded so shocked and aghast at her presence. "What are you doing here?" His voice was louder than he intended.

She tried not to wince at the pitch of his voice. She straightened and smoothed out her skirts. "I came to see you."

His brow creased with what was probably utter confusion. "What?"

"I was visiting the Hatter, you see,"she began, half hoping he wouldn't speed her up again. "And he and the others got into a little scuffle with Princess Mirana. They were occupied and the only reason I visited Wonderland was to see you," she admitted. "But I could not tell my friends that. Especially the Hatter. I don't know how he'd take it." She bit her lip - perhaps she should have saved that sentence.

Time regarded her. "You came to Wonderland today to see me?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I entered the castle, and you were busy with the Underlandian's Living. I didn't want to disturb you... And you said I could come back here. I know I should have asked before, but I just wanted a look around." She glanced at the chronosphere. "You know, I never got the chance to actually admire it before I took it."

He let out a little heave of relief and composed himself again. He wanted to scold her for scaring the bejeezus out of him, but he couldn't bring himself to douse the content and curious fire within her. He nodded instead, the corner of his mouth quirking upward. "Then you may admire it, my dear."

 _My dear? Where did that come from? And the heart of the Grand Clock? Did you have another meaning for that?_

He didn't wish to dwell on it. He held out his hand toward the glowing chronosphere, motioning her to approach it.

In return, she gave him a small smile. She turned her back to him and her attention to the object.

A faint clatter of the decomposed minutes - now seconds - had Time look at them. He waved them off with a slight grunt.

Then he watched her quietly. Erm, _her,_ not her backside... which was also there... but he didn't look at it.

But he couldn't remain quiet. It was in his nature to always fill the void with conversation. It made him go by faster. "I am sorry about earlier."

She made a disapproving noise. "It's quite alright. You care about the pattern of time. I can't argue with your passion there."

A little smile lifted his face.

She turned toward him then. Her eyes were light with mischief - the kind he realized he held a soft spot for. "And exactly how many other yellow-haired girls do you know?"

He looked away timidly. If he were human, his cheeks would be tinted pink with an embarrassed blush. "I could not see you. Just your hair," he explained.

"I'm only teasing you, Time," she smiled.

"I wouldn't have done that if I had known it was you," he continued. And he wouldn't have. He wanted her to keep returning to the castle. She had to keep returning to the castle, to him.

"I know." Then she smiled, standing beside him. "I know you wouldn't do that to the girl who saved your life."

He sent her a sharp glare. "Well, that was after you nearly destroyed the Grand Clock and Time itself!" he argued - or rather, tried to remind her in an argumentative voice.

She heard his words but was stumped by a piece of what he had said. "I thought you _were_ Time. The _only_ Time."

Flattery. Honest flattery. She was not a Underlandian. She had an excuse. He became aware of her closeness to him - her arm was touching his. His cog heart skipped a second. "My dear," he began wisely as he was wont to do. "I am but the personification of time."

He watched her face. She seemed satisfied with that answer.

Then her mouth opened.

"So," she paused. She looked at him, into his eyes and he felt another skip to his heart. "You've always looked like this?"

He frowned. "What are you talking about?" he nearly sneered, slightly defensive.

She lifted her hand and reached out. He stiffened at her touch - she ran a fine finger over his human-like face. He admired her features and noticed her face went slack as her eyes became soft. Perhaps this was to be much more than an affair.

"You know, old."

He sent her a long and hard look but failed to make her wide grin falter. "Shut it, kindergartner."


	3. Chapter 3

Wilkins was a good butler. He knew that and he figured his master knew that too - even though it was rare he said so. Wilkins did his best every day. He did his best to tend to the Grand Clock, heed Time's orders, and lead Miss Alice to the parlor whenever she arrived.

And she did arrive - twelve past two - and he did lead her to the parlor. But he was not just a piece of created clockwork - he had manners. "You look lovely today, Miss Alice," he told her politely before he could stop himself. It was natural of him - or ground into him - that he compliment the lady guests Time had...

He coughed to himself.

Time only ever had two lady guests. And heaven help them if both should turn up at the same time.

Alice looked startled for a moment before returning a smile. "Thank you, Wilkins." And it was an honest answer not dull and rehearsed as the Red Queen's.

He let out a good sigh. He stepped aside the doorway. "The parlor, Miss."

"Thank you," she said again. She gave a small and polite curtsy.

If blood rushed through his nonexistent veins, he would be blushing. He was just a butler. No one ever paid him any mind.

"Yes, thank you, Wilkins," Time managed a little tightly.

His eyes flicked to the man. He could tell it took great strength for Time to acknowledge that Wilkins had done something worth rewarding... even if it was simply bringing Alice to the parlor.

But then again, she was in the room. And a gentleman must always impress the lady.

Time wasn't finished, he realized. "You may go."

"Sir?" Wilkins blinked. He was always present during visits from the Red Queen - what made this visit from Alice any different?

"Go," Time pressed. He looked a little impatient. He gave a slight glance over his shoulder at Alice then he looked down at Wilkins. His voice lowered to a whisper for his butler to hear only. "Do not bother me for the day."

Wilkins felt overwhelmed by this sudden change. "Sir, wh-what if there's a problem?" he tried hurriedly.

"Then get the manual. Use your wit. Do something! Just don't bother me," he shooed.

"What if the chronosphere-"

"Enough with your 'what ifs'. Go!" His growl was borderline frustrated but he managed not to raise his voice - a sheer accomplishment.

Wilkins stumbled a bit then managed a bow. "Yes, sir." He left the parlor and started down the hall.

"Everything alright?" he heard Alice ask.

"It is nothing," Time replied.

Now, Wilkins usually did what Time asked without question. He usually returned about his business with walking the grounds, checking on the seconds, and ensuring the Grand Clock was working just fine.

After given an order from the parlor, he usually walked down the long corridor and disappeared around the corner.

Usually.

He did so half of the hall down then ducked into another room. It wasn't often the castle was filled with a quiet peace. And it wasn't often Wilkins approved of Time's lady friend.

He poked his head out of the doorway and watched as Time and Alice left the parlor. Their pace was slow and comfortable down the corridor.

Wilkins followed naturally. He was curious as to his theory about the yellow-haired girl.

The two seemed to be having a light and pleasant conversation for Time often nodded his head and sent Alice fleeting glances. She must have been talking to her heart's content. And it was a sight to see Time actually listen to anyone in real time.

They turned the corner and Wilkins followed like a loyal dog. He tried not to make too much noise - the last thing he wanted was for Time to be angry with him for not obeying orders and worse, invading his privacy with an important guest. He kept this small routine for the next several turns in the castle, and he was about to finally head back to his duties when something interesting caught his eye.

Time, much unlike himself, appeared hesitant and cautious. Wilkins soon found it a bit amusing. He watched as Time unclasped his hands (which were behind his back) and started to reach for Alice's dangling hand at her side. Halfway there, he changed his mind and rubbed the side of his face instead.

Alice turned her head toward him and must've given him a curious look for he shook his head as if to say 'nothing is the matter with me'.

Several more paces separated that near incident and Time got the courage yet again to reach for her hand. He was semi-successful with this try... only he retracted his hand the second his gloved fingers grazed her palm.

Wilkins could make out the faint but amused smile to Alice's lips. He noticed she didn't acknowledge that she had felt his touch.

He found himself watching with much anticipation. He waited for the man to try again.

Time seemed to square his shoulders after a few more paces and nods to Alice's story, gathering his courage. He cleared his throat and she quickly glanced at him before continuing on with her words. He soon matched her pace and unclasped his hands again. With a subtle deep breath (and holding onto that breath), he laced their fingers together.

Alice stopped talking.

Time froze (quite literally). He wondered if he had made a mistake.

Wilkins waited with nail-biting anxiousness for someone's reaction.

Time tried to undo what had been done, but Alice tightened her grip. He stopped trying to pry his hand from hers and looked at her. "I... I should have asked."

She smiled softly. "It's alright."

"F-forgive me," he said for he really didn't know what else to say.

"There's nothing to forgive," she returned.

Time looked at her gently and gave a small smile of his own. Then his head turned and Wilkins slid out of the hallway.

"Wilkins," Time called sternly.

"Oh!" the butler gasped. He tried to shrink himself into the wall - an effort of hiding in case Time came looking.

"Wilkins," he repeated... with a little bit of humor in his voice.

He slowly stepped out into the hallway. "Yes, sir?" he offered lightly. He had been caught. He hoped punishment wouldn't be too bad. He looked up and found a curve to Alice's mouth - she was smiling. He glanced at her hand, it was still clasped in Time's grasp.

"Wilkins, return to the Grand Clock," Time managed a little tightly - again.

The piece of clockwork, relieved to know this was as much of a scolding as he would get, bowed gratefully. "Yes, sir," he said energetically, this time truly following directions. "Right away, sir!" He had a skip to his step as he retreated to the Grand Clock.

A single thought filled his head as he departed from the two beings holding hands:

Perhaps this yellow-haired girl will lighten the master's stone heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry ladies and gents, I've started a new semester at college and classes have been a little demanding (and time-consuming). I haven't been able to update/write like I had originally hoped, but this story is still ongoing, don't worry.**

 **This little chapter was inspired by mrsblitzwing :) Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Watch it!" she cursed as the carriage swiped past her. The driver hardly took any notice but did shoot back a curse of his own. She muttered under her breath and stepped off the curb once more.

London was so very different than Wonderland.

The people, for one, were so rude and thoughtless and uncaring. The smells – the midst of the industrial age – littered the sky with occasional grey smoke.

The skies were clear in Wonderland. And the people were kind overall.

London was grey and bleak but yes, full of prosper, Alice thought. But she had no real friends in London. She had no real love – except for the sea – to keep her grounded in her world. But she knew she didn't belong in Wonderland-

"Madam, is this yours?" a little boy asked curiously. He tugged on her pants.

Alice frowned slightly and looked at him. He held up a brass pocket-watch with a right crack in the middle.

The pocket-watch wasn't hers but she felt connected to it. Her cheeks colored as she thought of Time. "Yes, thank you," she said in return. He dropped the watch onto her palm and bounded away.

"Oi! Get out of the street!" another carriage driver shouted at her in frustration.

She blinked – no doubt realizing where she was – and finally crossed the road.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mason huffed at her the second she set foot into the house. That little weasel had the unfortunate dream of becoming a sea captain – unfortunate for Alice because she was the only sea captain for miles that had the time to spare.

Which she most certainly did not! Time was not one to be spared.

"Had business aboard the Wonder," she replied simply.

He narrowed his eyes at her as she crossed the room and wandered off down the hall. He scoffed rudely. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about the books? The maps? You're supposed to teach me these things, Kingsleigh!"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Well, perhaps you should sit down and start then. A good sea captain isn't impatient and demanding. You don't need me to hold your hand when you can perfectly read a book yourself." She stopped walking and swiveled in his direction. "You _can_ read, can't you?"

A natural look of triumph settled on her face as she took in his dumbfounded look. "I'm going to have a few hours to myself. When I come back, I want those books and maps to have been thoroughly read!"

She closed the door behind her. She drew back the curtains and pulled out the pocket-watch, examining it in the light.

At one point in its life, it must've had a beautiful shine to it – one that was surely fought over at game tables. Now the shine was gone, all scratched away, replaced by the wear and tear of old age. The glass that shielded the clock had nearly all shattered, a few shards still hanging on. The face of the clock was still and dead.

Alice felt her heart break at that. This clock was dead – a fallen soldier as Time would say. No hope in repair for he had lived his life. She never knew this clock and this clock never knew her, yet seeing that its time had run out, she noticed the skip in her heart.

She wished her part with Time would not ever run out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 1**

* * *

Time pulled out the old and broken pocketwatch Alice gave him when she mentioned she thought her father would have liked him. He turned it in his fingers and he glanced at Alice. They were walking along the corridor, in front of the Grand Clock.

She was distant. Their conversations had been short and choppy and a little cold - no fire of nervousness to please one another or passion to spark the conversation.

He didn't like when people were... uncompelled to come forth with what was on their mind. So he spoke. "If every hour, every minute, every second is a gift, why do you waste your time with me?" He assumed that was what she wanted to hear.

She stopped short. His question caught her off guard and bewildered her. She hesitated - wondering what would make him say such an awful thing - and looked at him.

He refused to meet her gaze - he cleared his throat instead. He pointed to her pocket then. "You have something there," he tried to sound observant and indifferent of his hurt but curious feelings. He made a half-hearted shrug, trying to convey that she did not have to answer. "You might not wish to share it, but... may I ask, is it the reason I have seen so little of you lately?"

A frown graced her features and she pulled out the pocketwatch the young boy found in the street. She steadied her gaze on it, afraid to look at Time. Afraid to show him the nostalgia flickering in her eyes with unknown happiness hidden behind it. Afraid he would assume she had found another.

She shrugged. "It's nothing but a broken pocketwatch. I've been carrying it around since... well-"

"Yes?" Time said impatiently as he was wont to do.

She ran her finger across its front. Then she raised her head, looking at him. "Every hour, every minute, every second is a blessing... who else would I want to be spending my hours with?" A small laugh escaped her. "I'm taking on an apprentice and that is why I haven't had the chance of visiting you or anyone else in Wonderland."

He struggled in taking in her explanation but she never answered his question about the pocketwatch. She was uncompelled but he'd have to hold his tongue.

That would be no way to treat a lady - as Princess Mirana once told him... after he asked about such things.

"A boy found it in the street. He asked me if it was mine. I said yes," she said, finishing her words with shake of her head. "It's not. I felt a.. connection to it." She smiled at him and held it out to him to look at. "Perhaps because it measured that of the one I care for."

His blue eyes were unblinking.

He felt foolish. "I apologize, Alice. I was-" He was never one for making convincing apologies. Wasn't time usually cold and heartless and left all men behind without a second glance? "-I was beginning to think you had grown tired of me-"

"Never!" she interrupted quickly almost scandalously. "In fact, I've neglected most of Wonderland as of late." She thought a bit and Time frowned.

His cog heart ticked a bit. She was about to suggest-

"I was thinking of paying the Hatter a visit."

There was glee to her voice and who was he to tear it down? But that didn't stop the harsh, "What?" that left his mouth.

She made a sound between a scoff and a laugh. "Do not pretend you are the only one I wish to visit when I come to Wonderland."

Time grew flustered and stumbled over his words. "I - pshht - I do not." He straightened his clothes and defended himself. "I am only-" he waved his hand as if it was also unimportant, "- curious to why you want to spend time with _him._ The man who aggravated me when you stole the chronosphere."

"Hatter's my friend, Time," she scolded. Then a faraway look settled in her eyes and Time didn't like it. It had been months - technically years - since he had seen the Hatter and he was in no mood to-

"And I'm sure he'll love to have you over for tea. You know, mend the bond."

Time blanched and huffed and puffed and harrumphed and sneered and scoffed all at once. "There - there is no _bond_ between us."

"Be nice, he's my friend." She had a playful smirk on her face.

Time grumbled. "What do you want me to do? Crash the party?"

Alice shrugged and let out a laugh.

* * *

"Alice!" Hatter gasped in happiness. "I knew you'd remember that you always have an invitiation to join us whenever you came to Wonderland!" He stood and scurried over the table and jumped down to greet Alice. "Oh, it is truly a treat to see you here!"

The old friends embraced and Alice felt her inner child come to life again.

Hatter eagerly led her to the seat next to his at the head of the table. He sat down and curiously asked, "So, what's the lastest most impossible thing you've done?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, you won't believe it but I-"

There was a loud crack in the atmosphere and soon something came tumbling from the sky, landing - crashing oh so painfully on the ground just a few meters away.

Hatter and Alice stood abruptly. The former was the first to see who had come crashing in. He sat down again, rather grumpily.

"Time?" Alice blanched in pure shock and disbelief.

Hatter's eyebrows shot up then drew together in a tight frown at her familiarity with said being- clock- man- whatever he was.

Time dusted off his clothes and straightened himself, trying to look presentable for her and her friends - who were all watching him. He tried not to notice them, for he was sure they too had not forgotten he had kept them from tea-time during the hunt for the chronosphere.

He caught Alice's eyes first then her confused look.

"What?" he scoffed. "I thought you were serious."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 2**.

* * *

It was the hare, the mouse, the two fat twins, the cat, the dog, and Princess Mirana. But it was the voice of the ginger hatter that irked him.

"Last time I saw you," Hatter started in a warning tone. "You were kissing up to the Red Queen-"

"Hatter!" Alice scolded sharply.

His face changed to a look between a smirk and a frown "The Red Queen, Princress Iracebeth, with her hideous jabberwocky that wrecked havoc on innocent lives whenever she saw fit for fun, with her abnormally large head shaped like a heart, I suppose to replace the one she _clearly_ lacks-"

Alice shook his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said quietly.

He cleared his throat and leveled his stare at Time. "I must applaud her though." He let out a sudden and a bit nasty laugh. "She succeeded the greatest feat. She controlled time! Remarkable woman! I knew I always liked her."

The blonde standing between them waited for Time's retort but he didn't say anything. She looked at him wondering what was wrong.

"Your words, Hatter, are very kind," Time said. His lips might have been in a tight line but who's watching? Hatter wanted to be mean and rude but he was still Alice's friend. And he'd rather please Alice than fight with the mad hatter.

"Honestly, Hatter," Alice scolded.

The ginger man waved his hand and shooed Time to the opposite end of the table. "I believe you know the Tweedles and these two." He pointed to the hare and the white mouse. "I'm sure they'd looove to catch up with you and how you stuck us as one minute to tea time," he finished, his voice sickly sweet.

"Brave enough to show yer face 'ere again, are ya?" Time watched the white mouse say threateningly, pointing her needle furiously at him. "Well I oughta give ya a piece of my mind-"

"Now, please, do not fight," Princess Mirana interrupted lightly. "It is rude to wish anything horrible on anyone. Let's be civil for both Alice and Hatter."

Time glanced at the Princess and gave a nod of his head. He was afraid if he spoke, the whole table would start throwing time jokes at him... again.

He shifted his gaze to the other end of the table where Alice and Hatter were engaged in a secretive conversation. Their heads were bowed and together and they were whispering like madmen as if they did not wish the others to hear what they had to say.

He focused on the plate of scones in the center of the table and was able to pick out words here and there from their conversation: Red Queen, oh Tarrant, I love being here, you're the best, I missed you, visit more often, I will.

Time grumbled.

"Something troubling you, dearest?" Princess Mirana asked a little knowingly. She had been watching him watch Alice and Hatter.

He sharply turned his head. The cogs in back of his human face stuttering nervously as if he was about to deny that he had been looking at something he shouldn't have. "N-no, Princess," he said with a tight shake of his head. "Nothing is troubling me."

She hummed unconvincingly. "Even if there was, it is not my place to inquire. The only advice I can give is that I wish she knows as well."

"That w'o knows w'at?" a certain needle-armed creature from the table asked... demanded.

"I don't know," a sultry voice said from behind Time's figure. Cheshire lied on the shoulders of the clockwork man. "Only time can tell."

He wanted to groan. But he held it in. And he held it in for the conversation/banter that followed.

"And w'at I say ta that is it's about time we've got some answers," she cackled.

"He's not gonna tell us nothin'," one of the Tweedles piped up. Followed by the other's, "Yeah, time's a friend to no'one."

Soon he wasn't listening for the cogs turning in his head filled his ears with their metallic ticking. Alice and Hatter sitting across the table, laughing, having a pleasant day.. he should have taken what she said about inviting him to tea as a joke!

He stood abruptly.

She clearly didn't mean it. She was much happier here instead of spending hours on end in a worthless castle that had no pretty scenery for her to gaze at. She was much happier here with this mad hatter who made her laugh so gleefully-

"Time?"

Her face was in his line of sight and he pushed past her, heading toward his crashed vehicle on a bed of wilted and crushed flowers.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly. "I thought you were going to stay a bit longer." She fiddled with the hem of her clothes. "I thought maybe... maybe after the party, we could go back to the castle and I could spend time with you before I leave again-"

He sneered and turned to her. "Do not pretend that you enjoy spending some of your precious mortal time with me! I can see what it is you really want from Underland and it is ginger and glowering over there. I should have never let you keep returning to the castle. You will _not_ be happy with me-"

"Time," she said simply.

"-but you are not the type to rub your love for him in my face! I have admitted things to you that I have kept to myself for centuries-"

"Time."

"-and to think I could finally have a purpose other than overseeing all of time in Underland- you, little yellow-haired brat have finally fooled me into believing that I had a chance!"

"Time!"

He stopped at her sharp voice but the glare didn't falter from his face.

Alice leveled his glare with a surprised and curious one. She had faced the jabberwocky and the Red Queen - Time in his jealous mood wasn't going to stir her so easily.

Then a smile grew on her lips.

He growled. "I do not think this is funny, kindergartener."

"I had no idea you were the jealous type," she answered simply. "It's... it's surprising. And I dare say I like it."

Time frowned like a petulant child. "I am not jealous."

She continued like she hadn't heard him. "Hatter has been my friend since I was a child, and that is all he'll ever be to me."

"I heard you tell him you loved being here." He couldn't believe he had said such a sentence.

"And I do. But... I wasn't lying when I said I cared for you, Time." She offered him her hand as a peace offering.

He stared at it. He looked at her. "You still want me to join you even though I have acted foolishly?"

She nodded and grasped his hand instead. She led him back to the table. "You're sitting with me. I want time on my side."

He knew he should grumble at her joke. He wanted himself to want to grumble and her joke. He felt it in him to gripe about it...

But he realized he found it endearing when she made such jokes.

And he wished she would never stop.

Even if his moods turned jealous when she was with the hatter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 1 of 3**

* * *

Alice stood by the fireplace, gazing upon the little trinkets on the mantle. Her back was to Time though she was well aware his eyes were on her. A shy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she picked up a charm.

"Did you make this?" she asked.

"Ah, yes," he said proudly. Then his thoughts traveled to the somber realization that he was the only one in the Castle of Eternity and everything that was here was made by his two hands.

Her smile fell a bit. "Oh."

He looked at her, eager or perhaps desperate to chase her frown away. "Don't look so sad. I've been here for a very long while and I'll continue to be here for all of eternity." He pointed to the object in her hands. He stepped closer to her and his voice held humor. "That little fellow-"

A shrill scream carried through the castle and Time froze. "TICK TOCK! WHERE ARE YOU!"

The charm Alice held clanged against the mantle as she put it down in her haste. She and Time exchanged matching looks of alarm.

She heard the sputters of clockwork outside the room, rushing about wildly at the arrival of the unexpected guest. Her breath hitched - if she were to be caught by the mad woman, goodness knows what would happen to Time.

"What do I do?" she asked quickly.

Visible panic flashed in his eyes.

He glanced down the hallway and saw the looming shadow of Iracebeth's enormous head about to round the corner. She would soon be in the doorway, pointing an accusing finger at Alice and ordering him or her servants to cut off her head!

"Erm." He wasn't that great under pressure. But he quickly led her from the parlor and hid her in the shadow of another open door some ways away. "Hide in here." His clockwork was sputtering wildly and his face was unsure. "Uh.. when you get the chance, go. It's.. it's killing me to risk your life here-"

She started to argue. "Time-"

"Who knows what she'll do to you if she sees you, alright!" He winced as he snapped at her.

"Tick tock!"

From her voice, Time could tell her chin was high in the air and her whole demeanor was tense. He sent one last desperate look to Alice before he shut the door. He turned and put on his best "oh hello there, darling, what a pleasant surprise!" look.

He glanced behind her to see a fearful looking Wilkins trailing her. He looked exceptionally nervous today. Time caught sight of her pallor and realized why. Carefully, he led her into the parlor.. away from the door Alice was behind.

Iracebeth's face was red as a tomato and her head seem to grow as the question boiled and then steamed to the surface.

Wilkins cringed and prepared himself for her outburst. Time was doing the same, but he had to keep up appearances or she would start to suspect.

"What is it, my love? What is it that you wish to tell me?" he asked in his polite and "caring" voice.

The cork popped and anger spewed from her mouth. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"M-my darling.. I don't understand..." He actually didn't.

She stepped forward and gripped his cloak in her iron fist. "TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T BEEN WITH _HER_!"

Time would have paled if blood had flown through him. The cogs in the back of his head stuttered for a millisecond then he recovered. "Wh-who, my darling? You know there is only enough room for one in my heart. Who is it that has been filling your beautiful head with such nonsense?" He hoped his voice would convince her he wasn't worried.

Her anger didn't dissipate. With her free hand, she thrust her finger in his face. "THAT YOU TOOK TEA TIME WITH HER AND HER LITTLE FRIENDS!" Her voice was filled to the brim with disgust. "AND THAT FOOL OF A HATTER!"

He started to feel less and less in the world of the ticking and more and more in the land of the silent. "Wh-who is it you speak of?"

"ALICE!" she seethed.

"Alice?" Playing dumb had worked once before.. let's see if it works again. He had a feeling it wouldn't. The forest around the Hatter's setting for tea time had eyes.

"ALICE! THE WRETCHED CHILD WHO STOLE THE CHRONOSPHERE THAT WAS PROMISED TO ME!"

Time had to correct her. "My love, I did not promise you the chronosphere-"

"THEN WHY DID _SHE_ GET IT?!" She and her enormous head became more and more frightening than Time thought possible.

He sputtered and gestured with his hands. "Sh-she stole it.. you saw, right from under my nose!" His voice stretched and cracked as he tried to explain.

She scoffed obnoxiously and released his cloak, turning around in disgust and obviously pouting. "I'm sure that's not all she does under your nose," she muttered under her breath which was indeed very loud.

Time knew that was his cue to counter her, to prove her wrong. That he and Alice were indeed nothing. That he wouldn't dare to look twice at the yellow-haired brat. That whatever whoever gave her that information was false! That he or she had seen the situation entirely wrong! Yes, this was his part to chime in... Only he didn't.. because he couldn't.

She spun on her heel and he took a few steps backwards until he was stopped by the bookcase. Her voice was seething and low and filled with threats. "I find her here in the castle, there will be greater things to fear than off with her head!"

"My love-"

Her hand came down on his face hard and he was startled. "VILE! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! YOU- YOU TRAITOR!"

A squeal of an animal being stepped on sounded and Time cringed. He glanced over at the poor little pet pig she had along, tugging at its ropes, then looked at her again. "My absolute heart-"

"Oh, don't be all 'my love', 'my heart', my DISGUSTING BETRAYAL WITH ME!" she shouted. "I am never returning! Do you hear me! NEVER!"

Time nodded again and stayed put as she stormed off. It was best if he didn't make a move towards Alice while she was still near.

The pig suddenly took off from its ties and squealed down the hall. Iracebeth groaned and pointed to one of her servants she brought along. "Fetch it!"

Then she let out a roar of frustration as her servants couldn't even bring the pig back. Close to being fed up, she stomped over to the creature. Instead of being fearful as most creatures were of her, it insistently scratched at the door.

Iracebeth frowned and tried the handle - locked.

With a wave of her hand, a servant broke open the door. Her eyes narrowed hatefully the moment she spotted the familiar yellow hair of Alice. Red coated her vision and she dove into the room before Alice had a chance to escape from her grasp yet again. Her thin fingers wrapped around the brat's wrist, yanking her out of the room. "YOU! YOU WRETCH! YOU FILTH!"

Alice struggled to pull her hand away. She stumbled as Iracebeth dragged her down the hall and ran into a second. Her eyes widened and she yearned to speak but a gasp was all she managed. She watched the second tick some frightened tocks before scurrying away, undoubtedly to its master.

The second sputtered and frantically appeared in the doorway of the parlor. He made the most annoying sounds he could possibly think of. Anything to get Time to turn around and pay attention. But the clockwork man ignored him - too busy and filled with worry of Iracebeth's anger and waiting for her to leave the castle so he could go to Alice. He thought the second was being a nuisance and merely sent him on his way without question of what his need was.

Iracebeth was busy cursing and deciding how to carry out her plan. "Did you honestly think he'd want you! Well,he can't love you if you're not around." She cackled and laughed heartlessly. "If you've dropped from the sky into the middle of nowhere in the past- Ha! You'll be dead before he can find you!"

Alice tried to yank her wrist away. "Why are you doing this again, Iracebeth! Have you learned nothing of what happened last time!"

Her grip on her wrist tightened and the shorter woman pulled her along roughly.

"What about 'off with my head'?" Alice dared in asking. Surely the irate woman's thoughts on the matter hadn't changed.

"Off with your head would not be enough!"

Alice couldn't help the sneer that left her. "I didn't think you were capable of thinking elaborately."

Iracebeth pushed her onto the platform where her chronosphere sat.

The blue shock of current jolted through Time and he saw the images of what happened during the last event. He swore his cog heart stopped ticking. Then it hit him - the second dancing about trying to get his attention made sense. "Alice," he whispered. He shot from the parlor and down the halls to the Grand Clock.

"Revenge! I am the only one to control Time. No other!" She regained her grip on Alice's wrist before the girl had time to escape. She squeezed her tightly. "And you! You've- you've- YOU'VE RUINED THAT! IT'S ONLY FIT IF I GET RID OF YOU BY MAKING HIM GO MAD!"

"You're an evil woman!" Alice spit. "He did nothing!"

Time skidded to a halt.

The chronosphere was once again in the air wrapped in blue swirls of minutes and hours and days, ready to take off into the ocean of time. The Grand Clock in him wracked with icy current and he winced. He knew the lever had been pushed and soon the glowing sphere would disappear.

He strained his eyes to see past the waves.

Yellow hair.

He wanted it to be a trick of the light. He wanted to believe that it was a reflection of the sun.. only the sun did not reach where the Castle of Eternity was.

Alice desperately tried to reach the gears, the levers, the sides, anything to get away from Iracebeth. But the Red Queen kept an iron grip on her upper arm and surely she would have a bruise later if she in fact lived. Her hand reached for the sides of the chronosphere. The turning rings of gold alone with the currents of time sent a spark through her fingers and she gasped, quickly retracting her hand.

She looked out through the waves of blue and white and saw him. His glowing blue eyes held the same fear and deadly realization as hers. She opened her mouth but his form vanished as the chronosphere dove into the ocean of time.

"ALICE!" he shouted as it vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2 of 3**

* * *

Time would not be wasted.

He sped to his manual travelling contraption and soon enough - but not as soon as he would have liked (damn Hatter and his question of "I have always wondered when soon is" for he himself did not have the answer for that) - he was up in the air. He whizzed out of the Castle's atmosphere and into the ocean of time.

He would not stop his chase. He would hunt down the Iracebeth and the chronosphere, possibly in that order. And he would bring Alice back to the safety of the present Underland.

His wild eyes scanned the looming waves. That woman and her monstrous head could not win in a race against time. This was all too familiar for him. He really should keep that chronosphere under lock-and-key. He was Time for goodness sake and he did not have the literal time for any of this! He set his sights on the glowing travelling blue sphere. He sped up his vehicle.

He felt a new anger for Iracebeth unfurl within him but also a new fear for himself. Time, after all, waits for no man.

Alice _had_ to be the exception.

Or he would plead to Princess Mirana to have a new Time-being commissioned for he didn't think he could survive knowing he had so thoughtlessly caused her death.

A laugh of triumph escaped him as he crashed into the rear of the chronosphere. But Iracebeth did not wear the fearful frown he thought she would have. Instead, she wore a gleaming grin. His cog heart quickened its pace and he matched the travelling sphere's speed.

He shouted, "Iracebeth! Stop!" He willed his voice not to sound scared and desperate but rather hard and threatening.

His eyes darted behind her enormous head to the yellow-haired girl next to her. Her eyes met his for a split second then he spotted her hand. He could feel a little piece of his soul tick away at the sight of a greyish blue scar lining from the tips of her fingers up underneath her sleeve - she had undoubtedly touched the currents of the spinning chronosphere directly. Those scars would be forever visible and permanent on her beautiful and perfect porcelain skin.

This was all his fault.

"Iracebeth!" Fire ignited his voice.

The red-haired woman let out a hideous cackle and violently swerved into the nearest wave. He followed without hesitation, without even thinking twice about it. And he should have thought twice.

 _I should really fix the steering system_ was the only thought that rattled through his head as he and said contraption fell from a great height to the earth. The hot air balloon in the chosen wave of the past had been unavoidable as he dove after Iracebeth and the chronosphere. He clipped the basket and the electricity powering the vehicle was cut instantly, sending he and it tumbling to the ground.

The earth greeted him none too lightly.

A sharp crack followed by a particularly loud and reverberating boom sounded as he landed. His mind groggy from the fall - he could not tell if those sounds had been him and his contraption smacking against the dirt or Iracebeth smashing out of the time zone.

He quickly stood and struggled a bit in righting the vehicle. He was relieved that it had not been severely damaged, but he however sustained some injuries - or lost a few screws and gears. But it was something that could be mended later when the chronosphere was safe with the Grand Clock once more and Alice was back on safe ground and in one piece.

Within seconds, Time was up and flying again. He shot through the sky and into the ocean once more. He was not going to take any chances and search that past for the two. He had thoroughly convinced himself that in fact Iracebeth had left the atmosphere.

The ocean of all the time of Underland was stormy and riddled with noises and images of the past - such that Time had trouble determining the direction in which Iracebeth had taken. When Alice had stolen it, the search had been fairly simple. She was not acquainted with Underland's ocean of time and she had never been inside the chronosphere-

A sharp bolt of electricity shot through him suddenly, injuring the Grand Clock. He visibly shook from the sudden pain, slightly swerving. He could see the chronosphere. He could see where it was, exactly what past it had been so determinedly driven into.

Then, in what seemed out of nowhere, all of time in Underland flooded him and he could easily see several horrific outcomes should he pursue Iracebeth alone: the chronosphere could be damaged or destroyed, Alice could be injured or killed, Iracebeth could weasel her way to seeing her past-self again, she could try some awful but petty move and kill hundreds of innocent Underlandians, the chase could be endless then the Grand Clock would break, ending all of Underland in an instant.

He needed reinforcement. He needed that witch's sister: Princess Mirana.

Inside the chronosphere with the petite giant of a woman, Alice kept her eyes on the faint blue light in the distance.

Her savior.

Time was keeping a steady pace after them and soon, he'd be racing close behind. He would be beside them once more, hopefully able to push Iracebeth into a wave and straight for the ground. It was only now that she understood the problems she had caused when she stole the chronosphere months and months ago. Her eyes stayed watching.. then to her shock, the blue light took a dive and disappeared.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

Surely he hadn't given up-

The vehicle jerked and Alice stumbled.

Iracebeth had chosen a rather sinister-looking wave. One that as they neared the ground, was littered with burnt and broken trees - an old and long-fought battle that had never healed in Wonderland. Alice gasped then let out an oof as she tumbled out of the sphere and onto the rough earth - it having been amateurishly landed, or crashed into the ground.

The yellow-haired girl barely had time to collect her wits again before a pointy shoe of a very small person with a very large and heavy head stepped on her wrist none too lightly. She looked up, squinting into the sunlight, and shifted.

Iracebeth's face was twisted into a sneer. "Get up."

Alice yanked her hand out from under the Red Queen's foot and stood hastily. She took a few steps back from the volatile creature before her. Her fingers rubbed the sore joint but her wide eyes never left Iracebeth. Her heart had not ceased its wild beating. And she took a chance in speaking. "You won't get away with this! Time is the Grand Clock and knows where the chronosphere is-" She was on her way to assuring herself more than threaten Iracebeth.

"And when I've dumped you off into the oblivion, it will be all his again," she harrumphed in her squeaky know-it-all voice.

Alice's mind raced. She had to bide her moments. She had to prolong Iracebeth's wrath on her for worming her way into Time's cold heart. Anything, she had to say anything to change the Red Queen's mind about leaving her stranded in a place she was sure Time could never find. "What about- what about taking me back to your kingdom? Proper beheading with many, many, _many_ people watching and- and applauding you! Surely you can do that-"

She scoffed. "You think you can fool me. Well, I am not that childish." She turned up her nose at Alice. "I remember what happens when your past self sees your future self."

"And you promised your sister you wouldn't do it again," Alice spat.

Iracebeth sharply turned on her heel, thrusting a thin finger in the yellow-haired brat's face. "Leave my sister out of this!"

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Then leave Time out of this! If you want to kill me, kill me for your own selfish reasons but do not kill me to punish Time." She could easily tell her words were not taken lightly.

Pain radiated from the back of her head as Iracebeth gathered a fistful of blond hair and yanked hard. She cried out and soundly hit the gravelly and charred earth - bits and pieces of broken branches and stone cutting her skin. Red welts and slashes soon littered the backs of her arms and the palms of her hands. She saw her chance: Iracebeth standing above her, clearly out of reach should she run-

"Coward!" she shouted after Alice. "Get back here!"

But Alice ran and ran as fast and as far as she could. Iracebeth had pocketed the chronosphere - she'd have to hide. Her thoughts weren't dormant and her mind was buzzing with where to go.

The sound of angry howls just beside her had her pace quickening.

* * *

Time could not be bothered with the proper way to land. He hit the atmosphere and crashed ever not so gracefully into the white trees that surrounded the castle of Princess Mirana's kingdom. He muttered useless and incomprehensible apologies as he rushed through the toppled and broken trees to the stone path that led up into the castle grounds. He ran for some time - practically scaring the subjects who were near - before almost colliding into said princess.

"Ah, Your Majesty-" He was sure his mouth was not in a smile. And his brow felt exceptionally heavy with a frown. His cheeks twitched but he knew it was with a great wince - a painful and worrisome wince - when he spoke.

Her arms were poised and perfected with her usual airiness but the lines of her face held anxiousness, the very same anxiousness his metal insides ticked their agonizing tocks with. "Everything is not right in Underland, is it, Time? Tell me what has happened? What has gone amiss?"

He let out a harsh breath as the events of the day - my god, it had been a day! - flew through his head and flashed behind his eyes. "Iracebeth," he finally grunted. "She's stolen the chronosphere again."

The worrisome lines of her face changed in an instant and she frowned. Then she muttered under her breath - talking to herself, something about thinking she and her subjects and the kingdom for that matter had kept an eye on her sister. That it had seemed to be nearly impossible for the red-haired woman to plan her escape from the castle. That she, herself, had been absent from the corridor for one meeting. That how could her sister have been absent for so long without it raising alarm to those of the kingdom and her council.

She remembered Time before her and she shook her head to clear it. She looked at the clockwork man. "Have you any whereabouts of her?"

Unconsciously, his hand went to the Grand Clock underneath his cloak, and he nodded. "I believe I know where they are. It's a place that I've only seen once before- The Grand Clock hasn't suffered much - it's only been a few hours-"

The metal slice of a shiny cutlass unsheathed sounded, and a great voice spoke devilishly, "Mutters of the land we call Underland have Alice Kingsleigh, once again gone mad! Oh, but to be saved is a different mutter entirely! Will it be from a handsome winning lad or a poor broken clockman? Will she be whole or unwhole? Will there be blood to scrape or her head to take? Will she still be Alice Kingsleigh - slayer of the cursed Jabberwocky - or will she lose her sense and bid farewell to all but since? Oh, the many mutters of the land we call Underland!"

Time's upper lip curled into a sneer at the growl of a feisty and vengeful voice. His eyes carefully watched Princess Mirana and her reaction to the man standing behind him. He did not turn around.

"That awful ol'hag has gotten Alice Kingsleigh stuffed into her bag! To chop off her head - no remorse of course! Fearsome Alice Kingsleigh is lost to the world! Ol'Heartheard's anger has unfurled! And we shall all rue the day - she will punish those of Underland! Wretched Time can be damned!"

His figure appeared in Time's peripheral vision, a thin silver cutlass in hand, ready for the gruesome fight. His oddly colored eyes held a murderous gleam that his wide and mad smile encouraged. Still the clockwork man did not acknowledge him.

Time was turning impatient. His focus was still trained on the princess. "Do I have your help?" he asked tightly.

"Of course," she so softly yet forcefully agreed. She gathered her skirts and followed him to his contraption in the destroyed patch of trees. She climbed onto the sorry excuse for a rescue vehicle - which Time had only just started to feel embarrassed about.

He finally looked at Hatter. "You coming?" he growled. For the sake of Alice, he was including the mad hatter.

The ginger jumped aboard with a hoot- or a laugh- or a cackle. It was hard to tell when he was in vengeful mode. "We're comin' for you, Alice!" he shouted as Time steered for the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I am totally sorry for the long wait D: Hopefully this'll make up for it: 5,225 words. Have fun!**

 **Part 3 of 3**

* * *

Time focused on the chronosphere, on the rolling waves of the ocean, on keeping his contraption as level as possible, on getting to Alice at the right moment, on _ANYTHING_ but Hatter's crazed and vengeful mutters and abrupt battle-cries and outbursts.

"We nearly there, Tickie?" Hatter inquired with a slightly impatient growl. It was leaning more towards a hunger for vengeance.

 _Mend the bond._

He snorted in disgust. There was absolutely _no_ bond between him and this, this, this ginger rebel! He grumbled under his breath at Alice's words to him shortly before the tea party-

Alice.

A low and threatening mutter sounded from the hatter in response to the response he was not given. He eyed Time carefully. "The more and more the clock of Underland ticks on, the more and more of her dainty guts will abound," he taunted. "Steady as the sea but fast as the wind! Onward, unhuman specimen!"

"Hatter, please," Princess Mirana scolded in her careful voice. She tried her hand at being the mediator though she had a feeling it would not work. "Now is not the moment to argue. We must find Alice, and to do that we must work together."

Time growled in agreement and at the insulting nickname. He aimed his words at the red-haired man. "A little less chatter, would you?"

"A little less chatter," Hatter mocked without hesitation. His angered laugh grew. "Any sign of the chronosphere, Cog-Man? That red lady does not sleep!" Then he looked at Time from the corner of his eye. "Oh, I'm sure you know _all_ about her and her sleeping habits, ol'Timey!"

A smart retort stood on the tip of Time's tongue but a sudden spark shot through him. The vehicle shook as he shuddered. He nearly lost course but managed to steady the vehicle again- The Grand Clock was starting to break. He hoped Wilkins had some sense back at the Castle to keep the clock ticking, at least better than he did the last time.

Princess Mirana wore a grimace of sympathy for Time and Hatter had enough brains left not to speak.

"We're almost there. I can see the chronosphere now," Time grunted out once he regained control of everything.

They soon came upon the wave - the sinister-looking wave that Time dreaded in entering. All his fears bubbled to the surface: that he would not reach Alice or the chronosphere in time, that Iracebeth would finally win, that Princess Mirana would be lost from her kingdom, that Hatter would go madder, that he himself would purposely keep the chronosphere away from the Grand Clock - to destroy Underland, should Alice not make it.

Hatter squinted at the tattered ground below. He and the other two quickly scanned the earth as they flew over, looking for Alice or signs of yellow hair. "Get a bit closer, Tickie. Can't see anything."

"I get any closer, we'll crash into those trees and Iracebeth will know we're here-"

An obnoxious snort interrupted him. "I think she already knows we're here. You're not the quietest when entering the atmosphere you know- I even doubt you're the quietest when entering anything!"

Out of rage and spite, Time jerked the vehicle, nearly sending Hatter over the edge.

"Both of you, for goodness sake!" Princess Mirana scolded. "For Alice, can we not fight? Or if she is to be in grave peril, are you two going to bicker about who saves her?"

"Yes!" came the unison reply. She rolled her eyes even though they finally agreed on something. But upon hearing the other, both grumbled under their breath and minded their own.

Time spotted a patch of downed trees. He hoped this was where the chronosphere had been landed. He steered for it and steadily landed the contraption. He looked around and didn't see any familiar lingering sign of Alice or the chronosphere.

Then there was a distant scream.

Hatter leaped out the moment the vehicle stopped moving and charged for the thicket. His cutlass in hand and his legs carrying him as fast as they could.

Time watched him go, yearning to follow. But he had to think of the chronosphere and The Grand Clock. If Hatter reached Alice first, she would be in good hands. Hatter could handle it himself, whatever sort of peril she was in. Time didn't need to be in any hurry.

Princess Mirana noticed his lack of need to chase after the scream. She remembered the tea party..

 _"Something troubling you, dearest?" she asked a little knowingly. She had been watching him watch Alice and Hatter._

 _He sharply turned his head. His facial features fought to remain composed and act like he had not been caught looking at something he shouldn't have. "N-no,_ _Princess," he said with a tight shake of his head. "Nothing is troubling me."_

 _She hummed unconvincingly and she saw right through him. "Even if there was, it is not my place to inquire. The only advice I can give is that I wish she knows as well."_

Surely he had not fallen out of love for the yellow-haired girl that saved all of Underland on more than one occasion? She approached him with careful concern. "Do you not have the strength to pursue? Are you not willing to bring Alice back to the present?"

"I am willing," he replied. Then he nodded his head toward the dust path Hatter left behind. "But she has her hero there. You heard the mutters of Underland. I am nothing but a broken clock-man."

She tsked and tried, "Why do you think so lowly of yourself? I know all of Underland takes you for granted, but she is not the same."

He didn't reply.

"Is she?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile at the thought of Alice's uniqueness and purity. "No, she isn't," he admitted. Then he felt foolish for believing the ginger.

She seemed to read his mind. "He can be a bit overzealous when he's in a mood."

A pause followed and in this pause, she felt the need to speak about- defend- _apologize_ for her irate sister. "I'm sorry."

He let out a short grunt, signaling that he had heard her.. though he had no idea why she was saying such apologies. "The chronosphere is near. I can feel it." He started in the direction the hatter disappeared.

"Iracebeth shouldn't be far then." She followed Time toward the darkening dead woods.

But she continued with her apology- reasoning- discussion. "I can't believe that she would do such a thing! Well, I can- you know what I mean," she said. "After everything we've already been through! I had no idea she still held much hatred for Alice's slaying of the Jabberwocky-"

Then she paused and remembered that Iracebeth had been in her kingdom nearly under lock-and-key. "Oh, and to steal the chronosphere again!" She looked troubled and bothered as she kept wrapping her mind around all that had happened. "All of it is my fault. I allowed it to happen! I swear I was keeping an eye on her. She was constantly in my sights until.. she wasn't. Oh, Time. I am truly, truly sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, Princess," he shook his head. "There was a spy. I was caught having tea time with Alice and her friends. She's not after revenge for her little pet. Rather to get back at me, I presume-"

"Sissy!"

At her voice, Time felt his cogs cool with the calm before the storm. He could not guarantee he would keep his composure. His lip curled in anger and his eyes were hard. Princess Mirana turned.

Her tiny body soon came into view shortly after her big head. "And Time! How lovely to see you both! Have you come to witness the hunt? The chase? The _execution_?" Her voice was its usual volume and her face seemed to crack in half with that godawful gleaming smile.

Composure, dignity, niceties be damned! Time stepped forward, a new fire in his eyes. "What have you done with her?"

Iracebeth shrugged elaborately. "Why, nothing at all. Brat took off running the moment we landed."

"Liar-" he sneered.

She held up a tiny finger. "Ah, ah, ah," she tsked. "I could still order her back and you can be the gentleman and _cut off her head_."

Princess Mirana interfered, her tone pleading. "Bessy, you've caused enough. Where is she?"

The woman's large head quickly spun to her. "Don't tell me you care for her too, Sister?" Her temper was starting to rise. She walked toward the white queen and carefully looked her over. "Pity," she began with hate laced in her voice, "-and I was going to forgive you for siding with Time." She raised her hand, intending to strike her sister, and Mirana gasped.

But a solid hit with a good-sized log to her side sent her flailing to the earth. The broken and dead branches and grass cut her skin and she shouted horribly. She looked up with a bright red face at her assailant.

Time was not fazed by her selfish cries - his mouth was in a tight line.

"Wh-what- WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she shrieked.

He stalked to her then reached down and gripped her collar in an iron fist. "I've had enough of your little games. Where is Alice? _Where_ is the chronosphere?!"

Even in her state on the dirty ground, she had the nerve to turn up her nose at his demands. She was appalled, to say the least, when he effortlessly lifted her, holding her a few inches off the ground until her eyes were level with his. Princess Mirana tried to interrupt - seeing Time's deathly tight grip and Bessy's pleading eyes and pouting lips. But the clock-man shrugged her off.

" _Where is she?_ " his voice was low and full of threat.

Her tone was haughty. "I shan't tell you."

Time scrutinized her, and he grew disgusted with himself for falling for this miserable and wretched witch. He felt hatred spark within him and he wanted nothing more than to end her right then and there... but Alice would not approve. That act could cause her loathe him, to never wish to see his face again. Though Alice did not like Iracebeth, she was hardly the type to wish death upon someone.

He growled in frustration.

Her fingers prodded at his gloved ones. "But just this once, can't I _keep_ the little chronosphere? It is the key to your heart, my sweet. And I've _always_ loved you."

Time released her with disgust.

Her feet hit the ground unexpectedly and she stumbled a bit before the weight of her head brought her down. She fell to the ground and Princess Mirana was at her side. "Get off me!" she seethed at her younger sister.

She stood clumsily and started towards Time. She grabbed his coat, clinging on even as he tried to move away. She shouted in his face. "She's dead! HAHA HAHA, YOUR LITTLE SELFISH BRAT IS _DEAD_!" She let out a mighty and hearty laugh. "You'll never find her body! Fed it to the wolves! She died just as you landed!

"There is no one but me left for you! NO ONE!"

He refused to believe her. He had been manipulated by her so many times, he just knew she wasn't truthful. "Your lies will _never_ work on me," he growled. He tore her hands away from his person and pushed her away. " _Where_ is the chronosp-" He let out a groan as the pain was sudden and traveled through his circuits. His cogs burned with stress and his blue eyes flickered. " _Give it to me!_ "

But she didn't listen.

He turned sharply on his heel, his coat whipping the air. He needed to focus.

If Iracebeth wasn't going to give him any answers, he needed to find them himself! He couldn't waste himself and dillydally in struggling to pry information from the red queen. He couldn't mess this up. His yellow-haired girl could be anywhere! And Hatter could have been no help at all. "Alice!"

Thin fingers wrapped around his wrist and he turned dangerously to the shorter woman. She seemed unfazed. "You really think she is here?" She let out a brief laugh of triumph. "You really think that I'd-" She suddenly shut her trap and whipped around to her sister. Her mouth stood agape and she let out an indignant cry. "Giv-GIVE IT BACK!"

Princess Mirana bravely stepped back, a golden sphere in hand. "No."

Time saw it. "Hand it here!"

Iracebeth argued. "No! GIVE IT TO HIM AND WE ARE DONE, SISSY! DONE!"

The younger of the two shook her head with much apology. "I'm sorry, Bessy. It's for your own good." She tossed the object to Time.

The moment his gloved fingers wrapped around the sphere, a terrible shooting pain wracked his body. He had never felt anything like it before.

It surprised him and he nearly dropped the chronosphere. He vaguely heard Iracebeth say something along the lines of "now's my chance! Move Mirana! It's mine!" He staggered for a moment before he collected his wits somewhat.

He had the chronosphere.

Now it was Alice he needed.

He stumbled down the path Hatter took, into the dark forest, and into the unknown.

* * *

Deep in the dead forest Alice stood, looking around for a way to get out. One way to outsmart your enemies is to get lost. Well, she got lost and now couldn't seem to get unlost.

With vague light trickling in from the leafless branches above, she caught sight of glowing red eyes in the thicket. She may have outrun Iracebeth but not the creatures that could smell fear. Her hands gripped a fallen branch and she swung at the leaping red eyes.

Paws knocked against her chest and she fell to the ground, landing painfully on the uneven rocks and dirt. She struggled to stand and swung again as another leaped. The branch struck its solid body but did nothing to stop it. A pair of powerful jaws snapped the fragile branch and she picked up another, carefully backing away from the growing pack. A cross between a gasp and a cry tore through her as three charged for her, jumping into the air, teeth bared, eyes merciless.

She ran without thought, blinding cutting through the tangled forest. In her haste, her foot caught on a root and she landed sharply.

"This isn't a dream. This isn't a dream," she repeated to herself as she grabbed the nearest broken tree limb. "This isn't a dream. They _can_ hurt me." She held it out in front of her in time to impale one of the bloodthirsty hounds. Its dying cries filled her ears but she managed to push it off. She grappled her way to her feet once more.

She had no time to recover before another creature crashed into her. _Time-_

She looked to the skies.

She hadn't heard anything! Not even the boom of him entering the atmosphere. No, he hadn't- he _couldn't_ have left her behind. He wouldn't! It wouldn't be like him!

She let out a strangled cry of frustration.

Iracebeth!

What if the woman had threatened him? Manipulated him? _Forced him_ to make a godforsaken deal? What if she had prevented him from finding her? If ever she escaped from this, what if Time had been locked into the most dreadful marriage bond with Iracebeth?

Alice couldn't bear to think of it. Agony took over and she unconsciously began to build up the idea in her head-

and death was looking more and more pleasing.

Her feet stopped moving and she stood still, ready for whatever was going to happen to happen.

 _"Alice!"_

Her head turned quickly to the direction that voice came from. _Time- He was coming for her_! His voice sounded angry and frustrated and worried and pleading all at once! Her feet came to life with newfound fire and she ran.

She soon came to a clearing in the heart of the forest where a broken and charred lodge still stood. She mounted the porch and turned. More light filtered through the trees and she was able to see the pack of ten wolf-like creatures bound up the way towards her. She braced herself for the fight.

The first one was easy to dodge, so was the second.. but by the fifth, Alice was heaving for breath. It had been so long since she had had any such adventures. The sixth knocked her down-

She held the branch out in front of her, struggling to push off the creature whose jaws were clamped tightly on the wood. Its menacing growl reverberated through her chest but its howl of pain filled her head.

"Oi, lad! That's mine!"

Alice let out a slightly manic but mostly relieved laugh as Hatter pulled his cutlass from the hide of the wolf-like creature. It ran off the moment he unstuck it.

Hatter leaped down from the rails of the porch and let out a murderous laugh. "Hello, Alice!" he greeted, his eyes wild and fierce.

She grinned herself and found her strength in seeing her best friend. He pulled her up and soon they were fighting back-to-back. All had been well that is until Hatter - being the clumsy Underlandian he was - made a wrong move, took the wrong swing, and found the jaws of a creature around his boot.

He let out a surprised cry as he was flung from the porch to the ground.

Though she was nearly out of breath, she attacked the creature before it had the chance to chase after its now-helpless prey. She saw Hatter was slowly recovering from his bump on the head but matters for her weren't any better. She struggled in keeping her ground, but her legs were like jelly.

The wolf jumped onto the porch and she shakily backed away. Then she lost her footing, falling from the structure, onto the dirt below flat on her back. She tried to regain her breath but she knew it was the end for her.

Those gleaming red eyes stared back at her, daring her to scream one last time. She shielded her face from the sight and braced herself for pain and then death.

But an agonizing howl pierced her ears and she lowered her arms.

The porch was lit by a steady but angry stream of blue light. She watched - her mouth agape and eyes wide - as the creature spasmed horrifically and burned to death. Her eyes raced to the other end of the platform and saw Time standing still. His eyes were hard and unfeeling. His hand gripped the rail of the porch. She swallowed - he had sent a current through, killing the animal... and saving her life.

She met his burning blue eyes and struggled in tearing them away.

Adrenaline was the only thing that kept her going now. She crawled toward Hatter who was drunkenly sprawled out and muttering incoherently.

"Hatter! Hatter!" She shook him. "Can you hear me?"

He mumbled dazedly and looked up at her, a lopsided smile on his face. "Ali-ce," he slurred. "Ali-ce!" He tried in sitting up and hugging her. "Ali-ce! Fine you in day seeing!"

She laughed lightly at his disoriented state and the physical pain she tried to mask as he roughly embraced her. "Yes, Hatter. Are you alright?"

"Good as a day new," he replied.

He found amazing leverage and pulled himself up - only the state of his head and gravity didn't agree. His knees buckled- Time caught and steadied him. He pawed stupidly at whoever it was that broke his fall. "Why, thank you, whoever you are.." He turned his head and saw the side-burns of the clockwork-man. He sprung away - or tried to.

" _You_ ," he sneered. "Talking in circles, no not I am wont!" He pointed a finger at Time and growled, "Mutter and utter, unusual flutters- whispers and truths of lies! That beastly beast! Child of terror and grim- Redhead seeks revenge - avenge for revenge! _Ha!_ Tea party, oh tea party- somebody lied."

Then he pointed to himself and brought that finger to his lips. "Spill I did not to that wicked witch of red! I never would and never could! Ali-ce my true and good friend- never to wrong, never to deceive but-" He cocked his head and looked at Time, his eyes alight with mischief. "But- what of you, ol' tickman of time?"

Time's mouth was in a firm line. Insults. That's as far as niceties would go with Hatter. And so much for the bump on the head - the idiot seemed just fine to him.

Alice watched the two.

"Age as old as Underland time!" A low laugh startled to rumble. "Moments and moments, our traitor is full of moments! But when the moments stop, only will Time end- his hands taking life as quickly given!"

Then he looked at Alice who took a step back. His voice was grim and grave and sent chills down her spine, "The day the yellow-haired girl weeps is the day the broken clock-man dies. And the vengeful hatter shall be unleashed - to take back his Alice, the _rightful_ Alice!"

Alice looked at her old friend carefully and cautiously, her brow slightly creased. "Hatter, you don't mean that..."

He turned to her - his eyes glassy, his voice throaty, " _Alice Kingsleigh belongs in Underland!_ "

She shook him. "Hatter!"

"Wha-oh! Right. I'm fine." He blinked then properly looked at her. He took in her wide and frightened eyes. "Oh, dear... Ignore my blabbles, Alice-" He looked up and noticed Time watching him coldly. He tried to shrug off the clockwork-man's look with a little chuckle. "Oi, Tickie. Say we get back to that contraption of yours.

"And I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my house-"

* * *

Alice had the chronosphere which she promised she wouldn't steal again... very teasingly as Time watched her and Hatter climb into the sphere. He had to let her and Hatter leave together for Iracebeth was still ranting and raving and flailing and shouting and screaming and driving him and Princess Mirana mad. She was volatile and he wasn't about to have her harm Alice again.

His eyes followed the sphere as it flew into the sky then disappeared.

The journey back to Princess Mirana's kingdom was one Time hoped he could forget. He - and Princess Mirana though the woman would never admit it with her sister near - were grateful when the vehicle touched down on the same patch of trees he had downed not hours before.

Iracebeth was the first to step off the contraption, all pouts and screams and cries of unfairness. She stomped up to the stairs and proceeded to render every one of the guards deaf.

Princess Mirana followed obediently. But she remembered Time and turned around, "Thank you so much. I am deeply sorry for all the trouble she has caused-"

"-SISSY!"

He winced. "Perhaps you'd better get back."

She curtsied. "I must," she said with determination. Then she rested her hand on his shoulder. "All will be well between you and Alice. She is different."

He inclined his head. "Thank you, Princess Mirana."

She nodded firmly then hurried away to the guards who were attempting to control a spewing Iracebeth.

* * *

Hatter sat down on the steps of his porch and Alice followed. Both were quiet for a moment - much like the flight there - then he cleared his throat. "So, what is it between you and _him_?" he asked.

His tone wasn't angry or disgruntled much like his insults had been towards Time earlier. He seemed genuinely curious. She shrugged slightly and looked at him with a faint smile on her face. "What has you so curious, my dearest friend?"

He scoffed as if she should blatantly know. "He stopped us at one minute to tea time! Remembered it like it was yesterday! Alice, men like that don't change- _would_ he be considered a man?" Then he muttered the answer under his breath, "More like a bunch of broken gears and screws piled together in someone's wastebasket."

Alice sent him a hard look but didn't say anything.

He equally glared back. That sleazy Time-being and his bestest friend! _Together?! Blah!_ He shuddered.

"Hatter," she scolded.

That sleazy Time-being and his best friend.. together... Then it had him thinking. "You won't forget me, will you, Alice?"

She was suddenly sent back to their conversation.

The one she and him had during the whole Jabberwocky confusion, the wrong Alice, the right Alice, what she should and should not do- when she had been adamant that Wonderland was nothing but a dream- and that he and none of the others were real. She remembered his face and it held the same sadness as it did now.

But his eyes were dark with loathing of change but then light with some hope.

Except this time she wasn't determined to prove she was right, instead she was confused. "Hatter?"

"It's always been us," he said quietly. "You'd visit Wonderland just to see me, and we'd have adventures-"

She smiled softly at him and tugged at his hair. "Those adventures will never stop! I'm never going to abandon our friendship, Hatter.

"Where would I be without you? I'd have _no_ imagination. I'd be _stuck_ behind a desk working for some aristocrat in London! I would have _always_ listened to my mother and I would have _never_ found my courage to leave Hamish." She grinned. "I would have had a very, very boring life without you, Tarrant."

He smiled to himself at that.

She looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know you'll always be important to me. Nothing will ever change that." She glanced at the sky. "Not even a few gears and screws lumped together. You'll always be my best friend, Hatter."

"Ali-ce, the right Alice," he mused. "My Alice."

She smiled contently.

* * *

Time returned the chronosphere to its post - she had arrived just minutes before, safe and in one piece. He stepped back and watched the Grand Clock come to life again. He exhaled softly - everything was in order again, time in Underland was set straight once more.

He saw her face in the corner of his eye. She was also watching the Grand Clock. Her mouth was parted slightly in awe. Then her head turned toward his-

He turned and stalked down the platform to.. he had no idea where to. He just couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at what he had done.

She watched him for a bit. She noticed the slight slump to his shoulders - something no other could have possibly seen. She knew he blamed himself, but it wasn't his fault.

A short while later, she caught up to him but he did not turn his head. She caught his gloved hand and he stopped walking.

"Time." Her voice was soft and he let go of a breath - a breath he did not need for he was not living, but with her, he felt alive.

"It wasn't your fault," she said quietly.

He looked at her. His blue eyes flickered with uncertainty.

He wanted to believe her but her beautiful face was speckled with cuts and welts. And such injuries would not be there if he had paid some mind to that sputtering second. He looked to same injuries of her hands...

He took her hands in his and traced the small cuts on the perfect skin of her palms. His mouth was set into a careful line as he studied her new imperfections. She didn't blame him, she accepted these new scars... with great reluctance, he must too.

Alice watched him closely, surprised at how gentle his touch was.

His eyes flicked briefly to hers before he turned her hand palm down and-

His gloved fingers stopped short, just above the slate-shade scar starting at the tips of her fingers, across the back of her hand, up to her arm, and most likely ending at her shoulder. His fingers shook slightly as he traced the ruined flesh. His mouth curved down slowly and his eyes suddenly could not reach hers.

"It's okay," she tried. She turned her hand in his and grasped his gently. "I'm fine."

"My little yellow-haired girl," he began, a tick in his voice. It sounded similar to regret. "It'll be permanent."

"I do not care," she shook her head. Her eyes met his as he finally looked up.

He lifted his free hand and a gloved finger softly outlined her jaw. "Whatever you say, whatever words of comfort you try to give, this _is_ my fault. This never should have happened-"

"It's in the past," she cut in. She wanted to wipe away the guilty crinkle of his brow. "The present matters now-"

"I thought I'd lost you," he said, his voice cracking. "She could've killed you."

"But she didn't and _you_ didn't." She reached up and rested her palm on the side of his human face. He slightly leaned into her touch, his eyes turning soft. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your connection to the chronosphere."

He shook his head and looked at her with conviction. " _You_ are my chronosphere, Alice. _You_ are what keeps me ticking. When I found the chronosphere, I felt something else, and I realized that it was you who was calling me. I was not searching for the chronosphere to power the Grand Clock. I was searching for you, th-the piece of my broken cog heart that keeps me going.

"I don't wish to lose you. I.. I cannot go on without you."

"Oh Time," she breathed. She caressed his cheek with her thumb.

Then she saw something flicker in his blue eyes.

Her breath hitched.

Hesitation and nervousness mingled in his eyes but he had an air of determination.

He leaned forward, gloved hands softly on either side of her face as if she were made of glass, and pressed his cool lips to her warm ones.. If he were living and had feeling underneath his skin, he imagined she would be quite warm and perhaps even hot as her cheeks were flushed with shyness.

Alice's hands went to his faux-furred coat then she felt her eyes flutter close as she let the kiss seal her forever to the wonder of Wonderland and Time.

* * *

 **I had fun :) might've been too soon on some points, but I had fun writing it.. for the most part!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you all smiles about?" Mrs Kingsleigh wondered aloud.

Alice shook herself from her reverie. "- what?"

"Smiling. You've not stopped since I returned home. You see me everyday so I cannot possibly be the reason."

Alice blushed. "Oh, well- I..."

Her mother pursed her lips, trying to contain an amused smile at her daughter's stutters. "I heard the news though. I bet you two wanted to keep it a secret."

The young blonde stiffened then she frowned in confusion. "What-?"

"I heard Mason passed his exams." Now _Mrs Kingsleigh_ was all grins.

"Oh," she laughed lightly and a bit awkwardly. "Yeah, yes, that's it. That's why I'm... happy. No more teaching his irritable arse-"

"Oh, Alice!" Mrs Kingsleigh tsked sharply. "At least try to get along with him. Now that he is no longer your pupil."

"But he _is_ irritable, Mother- Took him three months to read one book!" Then she muttered, "Kept insisting I read it with him-"

"The boy's fond of you, dear." She let her words hang in the air for a bit before she continued. "He's not Hamish."

"But he's another insignificant boy, Mother. They're all alike," she scoffed.

She glanced at the clock then. There was only one significant man for her. The corner of her mouth quirked upward. But she quickly corrected herself before her mother noticed again.

Mrs Kingsleigh passed through the room and into the kitchen. "Margaret and her husband are in town and they'll be joining us for dinner. As a celebration," she called over her shoulder.

Alice wanted to groan. She dramatically slumped to the floor from the sofa. _Celebration?! It's a lousy exam! And her lovely Margaret will be bringing that cheating bastard she calls a husband-_ She harrumphed.

* * *

Alice looked miserable, chasing around an olive with her fork. She didn't want to participate in dinner conversation. They all acted as if passing one little exam set out _her_ entire future - and she wasn't even the one who took said exam!

They were, again, meddling in _her_ life, running _her_ life. She swore she would never let it happen again. But just as Iracebeth stole the chronosphere once more, she should have known her mother's old habits wouldn't so easuly dwindle.

She grumbled and smooshed her face against her closed fist, occasionally glancing up at the others. And that's when she made the unfortunate move of making eye contact with her mother.

Her mother had a twinkle in her eye and Alice felt her stomach sink. "Alice is so proud of you, Mason, as am I," she happily beamed.

Mason chuckled and gave a firm nod. "Thank you, Mrs Kingsleigh." Then he reached over and placed his hand on Alice's arm.

She tried not to glare at him. She gave a false smile that she hoped passed as an innocent one.

"Now that I've passed my exams, I can run a ship and crew on my own."

His fingers were rough and scratchy on her skin amd his grip wasn't soft and caring lIke Time's.

He glanced down at her arm and his lip twisted in disgust at the greyish scar. He met her eyes again. "Alice doesn't need to work so hard. In fact - we haven't discussed it yet-" He sent her a soft look. "- but she could stay home more often, keep you company Mrs Kingsleigh, keep up the house." Mason smiled proudly and squeezed Alice's arm.

"Oh, how thoughtful," she heard her mother say.

He wasn't going to get away that easily. Such things might enchant her mother still but not her. She turned to Mason. "What gives you the right to say what I should and should not do? Any of you, for that matter? I am my own person, woman or not, sea captain or not! Hm, perhaps _you_ haven't heard why I turned down Hamish."

"Alice!" Margaret scolded.

She sent her sister an equally scrutinizing look. "I won't stand for it. Not again." She rose from her seat. "Do not believe you can control my life-"

"Alice, for goodness sake!" Her mother snapped. "Time, for you, is running out! I-"

"Time is not running out- in fact, he runs like a bumbling idiot. But he's my bumbling idiot," she smiled. She glared at Mason. "I don't know what you think. We're merely teacher and student. Nothing more." She glanced at the clock and felt her heart flutter - Time never sleeps, always overseeing the minutes and seconds of Wonderland. He would be up and about...

"My apologies, Alice. I was only thinking of your mother. But you're right. You are capable of making decisions on your own - after all, you are a sea captain." He tried to correct his mistake, but he was too late. He chuckled awkwardly then cleared his throat.

Alice straightened her shoulders. "Mason. I am not interested in whatever you're about. Frankly, I don't think I'll ever be interested." Her hand twitched. "I'm sorry yet again, Mother. But you should know better-"

The clock chimed nine.

"I have to go," she said quickly, abruptly, excitedly before scurrying away.

* * *

 **This idea came to me when I rewatched the first movie, and I also remembered Margaret. _But why did you write this? It's not needed.._ Oh, but it is needed... ;)))**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Yes, this story is still being continued! Sorry if there was any confusion! I went back to see what I wrote that would make you think that.. and what I wrote back at the end of Ch 9 was me talking simply about everything I went through to write the dang chapter, haha xD Should have clarified then but, ah well :)**

 **Right, onward!**

* * *

Alice wasn't paying attention to what was ahead. She didn't notice the narrowing of the corridor as she and Time walked side-by-side. But the bright purple of his sleeves caught her eye and sparked her tongue, "I never noticed you-"

Time's shoulder clunked against the oddly inward corridor and he fell flat on his back. "Argh!"

She let out a surprised gasp as he took the tumble. Then she looked at his face - it was annoyed, probably from falling for the millionth time. "What happened?" she asked, trying desperately to appear concerned but failing miserably to hide her mirth. She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from her chest and spilled over her lips.

He grumbled and picked himself up. "My stupid me-shaped corridor," he growled, scrutinizing the Timely shaped hall as if it would reshape under his harsh glare. His voice turned into a disgruntled mutter, "Don't know what I was thinking when I designed the castle."

What was worse: he had seen the hall, he had made sure he was in line with the shape, but yet he fell! He hoped the humiliation wouldn't last for too long.

She stepped back to take a look at the corridor.

The doorway was indeed outlined in his form- Then, quite comically, she remembered her first moment in the castle back when she was to borrow the chronosphere. The image of his coat's oversized pointy shoulder barely hitting the wall followed by him unceremoniously landing on the floor filled her mind. She grinned and glanced at him.

He brushed off his clothes and glared at her as she couldn't contain another hearty laugh. "It's not funny."

She hiccuped. "I'm sorry."

He tried to remain disgruntled but seeing her face bright with happiness and comedy and love - eh, he had plenty of other Underlandians to be grumbling at.

He stepped properly through the corridor. Then he turned to her as he remembered he his stupid fall had interrupted her. "Forgive my foolishness, what were you about to ask?"

Her soft fingers (as Time imagined that's what they would feel like), she touched the purple-pink fabric just about his gloved hand. "I never noticed it before. They're a different color. I haven't seen this shade of bright color so far from the rest of Wonderland."

He had quite forgotten those colors existed on his person. "Ah."

"Why?"

He shrugged lightly. He had never really thought about it. When he had been created, he hadn't been the one to choose his attire... save for that faux-furred shawl he continued to boast about (the one he had his seconds place on his shoulders as he spoke his Timely introduction) though he could really see that Alice wasn't a big fan of it.

"The Castle of Eternity and the Grand Clock show the bleak and dreary but straightforward business of time. Time is black and white and silver and gold, nothing grand or colorful about time. Underland, though, is full of color.. and I suppose it is my tie to Underland and it's colorful beings."

"Except blue-"

He snorted. "Blue is just a light here, not a fashion as you humans would say."

"Pity, and I thought you looked quite dashing in blue," she smiled.

"Alice-" he growled.

Her smile grew into a laugh that soon died down as they came upon the hall of the Underlandian Living. She leaned against the iron bars, looking with wonder into the corridor. Last time she had been there, she had given Time her father's watch and he had told her never to return.

He seemed to hear her unspoken question. He opened the gates and she stepped in.

Last time, she had stepped inside with a purpose and an apology - she hadn't had the slow and careful moments of looking around and admiring the grand corridor. But now in the present, she was instantly captivated by the bright yellow and white and orange and pink mixture of twinkling lights. The pocket-watches of every living being in Wonderland dangled calmly from what seemed like endless chains.

"It's all so beautiful," she admired.

Time shifted his eyes from her to what she deemed beautiful. "I suppose, yes. I hardly enter when all is well."

Alice wondered aloud, "How do you know when someone's time is up? Do you just pick and choose?"

He looked mildly offended. "No. And I don't guess," he scoffed. Then he glanced around at the twinkling pocket-watches. "But it's difficult to explain. It's.. it's more of a feeling I get. When something's not particularly right in Underland, I come in here and it'll call to me."

"And during battle, do you have a hand in that too?"

He made a hesitant noise. "Not usually. I mostly let the living take care of that." He turned and gave a small nod to the similar room across the hall. "I only give the dead a resting place."

He offered her a smile to which she returned one of her own. Then his eyes turned soft and lonely as her kind smile eventually faded. He cleared his throat. "You are to return to your world?"

She wrung her hands nervously. "Yes."

"Ah," he tried to nod. He studied her then. "Is everything alright? There, in your world?"

A sigh passed her lips. See, there was Mason and her mother and maybe even Margaret. Then there was the expedition-

Her breath hitched and it suddenly hurt to speak. But he had to know, at least this one part - she could save her troubles with Mason for another day. "I'll be gone for a few months- I actually don't know when I'll be returning."

A faint hum sounded in the back of his throat.

"We're to be sailing for India. It shouldn't take too long... that is if negotiations go as planned." Her sweet and kind face - with a single, simple, permanent scar (that still had Time's cog heart stretch painfully with guilt) below her left eye - was struggling to remain composed.

Time yearned to soothe her feelings. He bravely tugged her to him. "It'll be alright, my little yellow-haired girl. We'll see each other again soon-"

"Will you be alright?" she asked quietly. Her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Of course, of course," he brushed off.

Then he thought of something. And he didn't like this something. But it A) would make Alice feel a bit better, B) give him an excuse to get out of the castle and try to make himself pass by faster, and C) would be pleasantly entertaining for him and the other.

A hesitant and strangled noise left his throat before he lightly said, "I'll visit Hatter. You know..."

He had the slightest feeling he was going to regret his words. "Mend the bond."

* * *

 **It's a real struggle not to use the word time when talking about time without describing Time. Usually, I can do it but this chapter, there were a lot more 'times' than I wanted there to be.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Tea?" Hatter asking, tipping the kettle towards Time.

The cog-man fought the urge to sneer as Hatter smirked.

The redhead lowered the pot. "Oh, that's right. You can't drink tea!" His grin was wide and his eyes mischievous. He poured himself a cup, plopping in three cubes of sugar. Then, for effect Time knew, he looked around the table then the room. His face open and carefully decorated with a confused and apologetic look. "Well, I'm all out of oil-"

Time's smile was stiff - though Alice was not present, he still kept his manners.. mostly. "Thank you, Tarrant."

Hatter's upper lip twitched. The clockwork-man had not taken much offense to his insult. He picked up his cup and sat down on his armchair. He took a sip. "Now, what _are_ you doing here?"

The visitor had asked himself that very question on his travels to the redhead's house, walking up toward the redhead's house, standing on the doorstep of the redhead's house, and finally entering the redhead's house. And still, he did not have an answer. He looked a bit awkwardly around the room - Hatter had been his usual self and not offered him a seat. "Well, Alice is-"

"Oh yes!" he interrupted. His cup hit the table with a clang. His eyes suddenly cold. 'What have you done to her, you pesky half-man?"

"Nothing!" Time shot back before he could stop himself. He cleared his throat and straightened. "She has been away from Wonder- Underland." He hadn't realized the affect the yellow-haired girl had on him. He had lived in this world for centuries and centuries, since time began! And here after months of being in her company, he was calling this place Wonderland!

"Ah yes, pillaging and plundering the shores of India-" Hatter looked around then, realizing he was still in his home in the quiet of Underland. The manic look that started to grow in his eyes flicked off. "At least.. that's what I would do.. in another life.. if I had a ship..."

"I'm sure you would," Time muttered.

Hatter looked at the other again. "But what does Alice not being here have to do with your clankyself in my parlor?" He sat back and clasped his hands. "I remember you set us at one minute to tea-time. I have yet to receive an apology. Could that be the reason you are here?"

Time chuckled at the absurdity of Hatter's request. "You can't be serious, puny Underlandian-"

But Tarrant wasn't laughing.

"Hardly not," he argued. He scoffed haughtily, waving his hand. "You and your lot were no help at all! Riddles and nonsensical sputters it all was in your fabled _tea-time_! Ridiculously uncompelled to give me any sort of answers of the yellow-haired girl's whereabouts!"

Hatter narrowed his eyes. "Wicked as the Red Queen, you are! Demanding information about my good friend, who at that time I had no idea would be my good friend, all for what? Your little insignificant chronosphere?"

Time growled and stepped forward without thinking. "I am nothing like her!" His voice was full of fire.

The mad hatter let out a brief laugh. "I've gotten to you, ol'Timey. I've made you tick." He took another sip of his lukewarm tea. "Now, if you don't know why you're here, tell me then.. what's going on between you and her?"

The burning flame of his bright blue eyes dwindled at the serious subject of his more-than-friends relationship with Alice. He was sure the hatter knew the answer - perhaps he was being humored... But then Hatter never seemed to take lightly to his best friend's new and frankly unheard of relationship.

"I think you know exactly what is going on," he chose carefully.

Hatter's eyes flashed and he grunted, "You don't deserve her."

Time's fingers found the silent pocketwatch in his pocket. He took it out and ran his thumb over the shell, _Charles Kingsleigh_. He didn't look up. "You are right there, Tarrant." He opened the deceased fellow and looked at the unticking hands. "I do not deserve someone as pure and unique and as beautiful as her. No matter how many millennials I have lived, there is no other in the world like Alice.

"But I fear there shall be another like me, who is better than me, who deserves her more than I." His voice had gone sad and quiet as he pictured another man - a real man - taking Alice's heart.

Hatter frowned. "That was much more poetic than I expected."

Time shut the pocketwatch. He looked at Hatter very seriously. The subject of Alice was no laughing matter - he wanted to please her, even in her absence. "I am here, Tarrant, because I think Alice would like us to get along."

He scoffed. "That's absurd!"

It was Time's turn not to laugh.

Hatter's face froze for a moment. "You can't be serious- Me? And you? Getting along?" Then he folded his arms and sulked in his chair. "So, you chose now? Out of all other moments, to invade _my_ home and make yourself pass by _so_ _slowly_?"

The clockwork-man gave him a pointed look. "If I wanted to speed your talk, I would have and I would not be still standing here."

The redhead made a garbled noise that sounded like a groan but ended in a frustrated _ack!_. Then he saw his best friend's kind face and beaming smile. He let go of a sigh. "For Alice, eh?"

Time knew he was thinking of said woman. "Yes."

"I suppose," he grumbled. Then he waved his hand. "Yes, yes, alright. But next time- I go to your place. It's weird and unnerving for you to be here. I fear you're about to stop me at any moment _forever_! _Just_ like you did when we had-"

"-one minute to tea-time?" Time finished.

"Oh, yes, that little bit! I thought you had forgotten!"

Time snorted again. "What're you going to do? Strike me a deal? That you won't do your part of trying to get along unless I apologize for sticking you lot at one minute to tea-time?"

Time had thought the words through and heard the words but wished could stop himself from speaking said words.

Hatter grinned widely. "Precisely."

He groaned and briefly looked like he wanted to strangle something. "Fine! I'm sorry I stuck you at one minute to tea-time. Happy?"

The redhead pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Say it again when Alice is here, and then yes, I'll be happy."

"Why you-" Time started.

"Ah, ah, ah," Hatter tsked. "We're getting along, Tickie. Wouldn't want to disappoint Alice now, would we?"

Bond.

He was convinced there would be no bond.

But for Alice, he'd sure damn try.

* * *

 **I don't understand why they hate each other so much... I tried to get to them to be nicer but they both insisted! x)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hatter pointed to the dusty and cobwebby grandfather clock sitting in the middle of an unused room. "That's it?" he asked Princess Mirana.

She nodded and opened the door.

"Good luck, Tarrant," Bayard said.

"Yes, good luck, Tarrant!" the doormouse said. Her little needle was already poised in her hand. "Are ya sure ya don't want me to stowaway and stick 'im right in the 'and? Serve 'im good for what 'e did to us!" She acted out her planned attack.

Hatter chuckled. "No, no. I think he's learned his lesson on that matter."

"Wouldn't 'urt to repeat it again and again into that metal-y brain of 'is," she scoffed haughtily.

Princess Mirana spoke up. "I think you've done quite enough. There are no manners in not forgiving someone for a wrong they did in the past."

The doormouse gave a grumble.

Hatter straightened his hat and took a deep breath. "I suppose, then. It's now or never." He stepped in and was gone for about two minutes before he scurried back.

His head shook fiercely. "Nope! Nope! I'm _not_ picking my way through _that_!"

The princess sent him a stern look.

He gestured back into the clock. "Have you seen what's in there? Gears! Life-crushing gears! And then darkness and then into the _unknown_!" He laughed a little. "No, no. Only ever _flew_ into the castle. Never came through the visitor's entrance."

He scratched his head as it dawned on him. "Is this how Alice gets in there...?" His voice momentarily filled with awe and applause before turning right back to firm disagreement. "Oh no! Not me. Ol' Timey is just going to have to come out of his little clock. I am _not_ going in there!"

"Hatter," Princess Mirana tried.

"Might lose me hat!" he continued to complain. He took said object off and desperately petted it as if it were the most precious thing in the world to him - which it probably was.

The princess didn't budge. "Hatter."

"No," he answered with a defensive frown.

"Hatter, this is for Alice. Where is your courage?" She prompted him a patient look.

Bayard spoke up. "I've seen you and your courage, Hatter. Many times before. It seems to me you don't want to try."

Hatter tried not to look guilty.

"Maybe you should give this being a chance. If he's been in Alice's life for a while and she sees good in him, maybe-"

The mouse sulked. "Makes no sense. _For_ Alice? Why's she in love with this fella in the first place?"

Hatter cringed then snapped, "Don't say that word- phrase. She's not _in love_ with him."

"Then why does she keep 'angin' around with 'im?"

He waved her off with his hand and a uninterested scoff. "That's... not important."

"Not important? Alice would not want to hear you say that."

Hatter's hat flew in the air as he shrieked. The doormouse dove behind Bayard's leg while the dog calmly noted the newcomer. And Princess Mirana stifled her smile.

Time stepped through and Hatter attempted a smile and a light laugh of sorts - of which he failed miserably as it sounded quite frightened and guilty.

He tried to cover up his mistake. "Tickie. Right, no, no. Wouldn't want Alice to hear that." He awkwardly looked around at the others for help. They gave none. "In fact, I won't mention it again!"

The clockwork-man stood and stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone, save for Princess Mirana, did not quite like him very much. He tried not to sound awkward. "So...?"

Hatter came back to what was left of his senses. "Yes, well, I'm _not_ going in _there._ Through those mazes and twists and turns and pitfalls and dark hallways. Nope, not for me!" He laughed a bit. "Guess we'll have to do this some other time- Timey."

Time chuckled and Hatter relived what happened years ago.. at tea-time. He began to feel very nervous.

The cog-man shook his head in a 'no' manner. His mouth curved into a half-smile, half-smirk. He looked at Hatter as unamused as he was when he was chasing the chronosphere and Hatter and his friends were taunting him. "You really think I'm going to let you leave here without at least attempting a proper friendship, for _her_ nonetheless?" His eyes were not smiling. He was very serious.

The white mouse stepped up. Her needle gripped in hand. "You threatenin' us again?" She glanced up at Hatter who was nervously wringing his hat. "Shall I stick 'im?"

Bayard whined, not liking this trouble brewing. He slunk toward Princess Mirana who had had enough of being the mediator. Her past experience from when Alice had been kidnapped _and_ now serving as translator/coax-er/mediator for her now properly under-lock-and-key sister.

"No, Underlandians, I am not," Time replied. He was very sincere.

But Hatter, being the unsure Underlandian he was when it came to those he did not trust, prodded him. "How do we know for sure?"

Time's eyes were still hard and his half-smile, half-smirk was still there. "I wouldn't stick you for a perpetual moment like I did before." He made a long noise of thought and hesitation. "I could, but I wouldn't."

"'ow do we know if you're tellin' us the truth?" Hatter's sidekick questioned. "I wouldn' trust ya!"

Hatter looked unconvinced as well. "Ha, yes. What if you got some magic work? Stick us when we're not looking?"

Time sighed. He opened his coat and revealed the Grand Clock that sat within him. Its hands were ticking, controlling all time in Underland. He would show them he would keep his word-

"There 'e goes Tarrant!" The doormouse shouted. She scurried up the Hatter's leg and leaped for the back of Time's hand with a battle cry, "Aaarrrgghhhhh!" Her needle was poised and as she landed, she drove it into his hand to stop him.

Time didn't fend her off, move out of the way, stop her from piercing his glove with her needle. Instead he calmly watched her jump from Hatter to him. He knew what was about to happen. He only hoped the uproar wouldn't be too great.

The sound of gears skipping filled the air as angry sparks flew from the wound. The needle shot backwards, landing somewhere on the floor. Hatter had the immediate sense to pluck her off Time's hand before one of the burning lights struck her.

She stumbled and stood once more, firmly planted on Hatter's open palm. She looked at Time with much disbelief. "Oi! What are ya made of?" she demanded. "You're not 'uman!"

Time was afraid to look up.

He started with Princess Mirana - she, out of the lot, would understand. She would know, or at least have her suspicions that he was nothing more than a lump of gears with a human face.

Her mouth was set in a sympathetic smile. She looked like she wanted to speak, to tell him to not bother with the others. But she kept quiet.

His eyes moved to the dog. He could see that the creature's face held more awe than disgust. He felt this as a good sign.

"Does Alice know?" Hatter asked the moment Time looked to him.

The hatter's words bounced around in his head. _Did Alice know?_ He had always assumed she had. But what if when she found out, she left? He cleared his head of such thoughts. Alice was human, but it wasn't in her nature to hate based on looks.

"I do not know," he answered truthfully.

"We should tell 'er then!" the doormouse spoke sharply. "Beat 'em to it!" She looked up at Hatter - her ears alert then wilting back. "Tarrant?"

Time gave a small scoff at Hatter's conflicted face. "Not feeling vengeful, Hatter?"

He made a noise and his frown turned to one that was unsure.

"Tarrant," the doormouse said lowly. "Now's our chance! Be rid of 'im! Do Alice a favor! She ain't gonna wanna non'uman for a partner!"

"But that's just it," he shrugged. He was quiet when he spoke. "How do we know what sort of..." He gestured his hand to Time. "...she likes?"

"But Tarrant, you can't be serious?!" she continued. "'im's made of gears and bolts and screws! 'e's not 'uman! Shouldn' be right for Alice."

Hatter suddenly grew angry. "What do you know? You never liked Alice! You always thought she was the _wrong_ _Alice_!" He set her on Bayard's back much to the dog's reluctance. "You never had any faith in her! Never trusted her like I did- do! What if she is in _love_ with him? Who are we to stop her? I trust her with my life." He glanced at Time before continuing to scrutinize the doormouse. "And if she wants to give this-"

Time held his breath. Was a compliment finally going to pass Hatter's lips? Or was it to be more insults?

"-lump of metal her heart... then.." He sighed. "Fine, I'll attempt at friendship with him. Because it'll make her happy."

Time smiled. That was as close a compliment he'd ever get from Hatter, and he'll take it!

Hatter caught his look. He held up his finger. "Now don't go gettin' all sappy with me." He scoffed, "I'm just- This is just for Alice."

His smile didn't falter. "For Alice."

* * *

 **I apologize if the ending seemed similar as the last chapter. But I felt it fit here too x)**


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks at sea.

Alice gritted her teeth as Mason stood boastfully at the helm and she at the rails looking out at sea. She took a breath and tried not to be rude and short with him - though that was clearly not a strong point as Mason was so difficult to put up with.

But she had promised her mother she would be on her best behavior. And she knew just how _perfect_ and _darling_ the young man was to her mother.

 _Mrs Kingsleigh's mouth was tight. She smoothed back her daughter's hair, trying to keep from realizing that she wouldn't see Alice for the next year. "Don't be gone for too long again," she reminded in a slightly stern voice. "You have a duty to be here at home as well."_

 _Alice managed to not roll her eyes. "I won't, Mum."_

 _She kissed her daughter. "I'll be waiting for your return."_

 _The young blonde smiled softly._

 _"And be nice to Mason-"_

 _Alice groaned._

 _"-You know I can't let you leave without that unsaid."_

 _She looked ready to argue._

 _Mrs Kingsleigh held up her hand. "Hear me out, child. You know I mean well, don't you?"_

 _The younger let out another groan. "Yes."_

 _"Well, you are your father's daughter, and unfortunately, you have an ego far too large for your little head-"_

 _"Ego?" Alice argued sharply._

 _"Far-fetched ideas of faraway worlds-"_

 _"Ideas? Mother!" So much for hearing her out._

 _Mrs Kingsleigh continued on. "- I don't want you to go unmarried for so long. It's not grandchildren I want, it's for you to be protected and taken care of by someone else when-" She ran her fingers distractedly through Alice's wavy hair. "...when I've gone. He_ is _a nice fellow, I think he'll suit you well-"_

 _Alice had forgotten the bitter reminder of mortal life. Time was endless and would never fade, unlike humans. She didn't wish to hear of her mother's passing life. She didn't wish to imagine a world without her. She had lost her father as a child and though her relationship with her mother was strained, she feared of losing her entirely too soon._

 _But she couldn't stop herself from arguing. "Mason- he doesn't care about what_ I _want. All he wants is to have a say in everything I do! I'm aboard the Wonder, he wants to be aboard the wonder. I bet when we make it to India, he will try to negotiate with the ruler and literally sink us with his utter ability to be disrespectful. No, the Wonder-"_

 _"Is just a ship. The Wonder is just a ship, you said so yourself." Mrs Kingsleigh sighed heavily. She moved to sit and take up a cup of tea. "Just once, Alice, could we not fight?"_

 _"If you stop invading the life that is mine,_ yes _," she said defiantly._

 _She pressed her hand to her forehead and muttered quietly, "Alice."_

 _Alice watched her for a moment then relented with a soft groan. "Alright, Mother. I- I'll tolerate him. But I can't make any promises about being nice."_

 _"I suppose that's as good as any agreement as I will get," Mrs Kingsleigh sighed. She took a drink of tea. She set the cup down but it slipped from her grip and smashed on the floor._

 _Alice bit her lip, realizing the toll this had taken on her mother yet again. "I'll return, Mother. Don't worry. You know I promise to always come back." She bent to pick up the shards but her mother stopped her._

 _"Don't worry about that," she urged. "Go on, you'll be late."_

 _Her daughter smiled and hugged her tightly. "Goodbye, Mum."_

Alice extended her telescope and looked to where the sea met the sky.

It was as beautiful and as breathtaking as ever. The glinting sunlight off the waves, the gentle and comforting rock of the ship, their steady course to India, all of it soothed her. It made her forget she was aboard the Wonder for work.. with the man she absolutely loathed.

It wasn't the most tolerable of ideas, but Mason - spoiled, bratty Mason insisted that co-captaining would suit them remarkably well. And who could argue with a man who promised three times the pay to the crew aboard?

She gave a small sigh. Now she truly wished to be back home.

Though it was the sea that called to her, she wished now more than ever to slip away to Wonderland and see Time in his grand castle. She wished to see his small self-depricating smile and his bright blue eyes and hear the chuckles that so perfectly rumbled his chest.

To see him - that was all she wanted now as Mason's presence drove her to near madness.

She swiveled slowly. She scanned the vast seas, taking in every inch of water out there. She searched for signs of mercenaries' vessels or pirates or worse-

 _"Captain," one of the sailors nodded politely as she climbed on deck. "Welcome aboard!"_

 _Alice smiled at the man. Perhaps this journey to India wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She would be back home before she knew it. Yes. "Thank you, Glasdon."_

 _Then another sailor spoke just as jovially. "And Mr Montgomery, welcome!"_

 _"It's_ Captain _Montgomery," Mason corrected sternly, straightening his coat arrogantly._

 _She couldn't look at Glasdon or the other sailor. Her mouth smiled stiffly and she went to the helm where the lieutenant stood. Unfortunately Mason followed and took his place beside her. She held her breath and let it out slowly. This trip would be the same well-mannered and partially uneventful trip as always, yes. She needn't worry about Mason._

 _And she didn't worry about Mason until the sun was starting to set. He spoke up._

 _"This co-captaining isn't going to work out if you continue to take charge."_

 _She refrained from obnoxiously scoffing. "The Wonder is my ship-"_

 _"I passed my exams. This is my first expedition as captain."_

 _Her blonde hair whipped in the wind. "I have the respect of these men. They sail under my command. You have yet to earn such ranks. You may have passed your exams but a captain is more than just a title."_

 _He snorted haughtily. "You've sailed too many times. I say the seas have your ears clogged with salt." He looked at the vanishing sun. "I'll take this shift. You can resume in the morning." His voice dared her to argue._

 _She frowned and tried to. "Mason-"_

 _"It's Captain Montgomery. And Alice, do you really want to fight? We haven't even left the realm of Great Britain. Go on."_

 _Her eyes narrowed with a cold fire but she had her dignity and left him to the helm. But if one more person told her to go on, they'd end up with a dent in their face._

A shadow fuzzed her telescope and she jumped. "Ah!" She stepped back and whacked the device on Mason's shoulder. She rudely scowled at him. "What do you want?"

"To let you know it's your turn at the helm," he said curtly. Then he looked on the horizon, squinting at the clear open water. "What is it you're looking for?"

"Trouble," she replied shortly. "And I see none. Which is good." She took a deep and calming breath - it was her turn in charge of the ship and crew. A proud and slightly boastful smile curved her lips. "Head to the crow's nest then!"

He did a double-take then tried smirking off his confusion. "That wasn't the agreement."

She pocketed her telescope and hopped off the rails. "Do I look like I honor agreements?" She straightened her uniform. "I am the captain."

He let out an exasperated breath, "For your shift-"

"And as captain of my shift, I order you to the crow's nest," she shooed.

Mason looked indignant and ready to object.

But she beat him to it. "I have been Captain of the Wonder for far longer than you have _ever_ been interested in the seas. To the crow's nest. _Not_ another word." She stood her ground and waited for him to begin climbing the ropes.

He shifted.

She raised a blonde eyebrow. "What? Haven't you been up there before?"

He didn't answer.

She rolled her eyes. _Of course he hasn't._ But she wouldn't stand to hold his hand as he wrangled the ropes and climbed the great heights. "You'll be on lookout here then. Same as I was doing. Watch for trouble."

"The seas have been clear! There hasn't been anyone but us on the water!" he laughed haughtily.

Alice wanted to snap something in half. "Just do as I say, Mason. If not, you can mop the decks and do the crew's work."

His upper lip twitched with annoyance. He gripped the ropes and pulled himself up on the rail. He glared at her as he started for the crow's nest.

She smiled prettily and hopped toward the helm.


	15. Chapter 15

She stood at the quarterdeck of the ship. Her mind was light and clear as the seas and her freedom away from London-

"Time?" Mason said somewhere near.

She didn't reply.

His rough pull on her shoulder jerked her from her carefree thoughts. "Alice? Where is your head? I asked you for the time?"

"Oh, I thought you were talking to-" She stopped herself. Of course Time didn't exist in her world... For him to exist in her world, he would never be able to return to Wonderland. And why on earth would he want to leave his precious land in the first place? She shook her head.

"Alice!" He was impatient.

"Five past six," she replied sharply. She glared at him with a scowl on her face. "Can't you study the sun and the stars yourself?"

"I thought you had a pocket-watch," he sneered in response to the blow to his ego.

"I did. But it broke." It certainly was the truth - it had stopped ticking just before her adventure in finding Hatter's family began.

He grunted in careful but brash manner. "We must get it replaced."

"Well I haven't got it on me at the moment," she said, hoping he'd drop the subject.

He glanced at her and she avoided his gaze. "It was your father's watch, yes? At least that's what Mrs Kingsleigh told me." He turned back to their current course and steered. Then he continued, "Said you would never part with it."

Her voice sounded hollow to her own ears. "Everyone parts with everything eventually, Mason. It's just a watch as this is just a ship..." She saw Time's face in her mind. "...as I am just a human-"

Mason scrunched his nose. "Human? What does being a human have to do with any of this?" Then he scoffed and shook his head. He had been warned that Alice Kingsleigh was as curious and odd as the famed Charles Kingsleigh, but he hadn't listened to the stories and had chosen his course to sail with her. Some days her head seemed to be screwed on straight, others- "We haven't even reached another port yet and you're already mad with disease."

She ignored his last bit but she zeroed in on the first half. "I hardly expected you to remember the pocketwatch being my father's."

"Well, Mrs Kingsleigh said if we ran into trouble that you would sooner cut off your own hand than part with it," he said matter-of-factly.

She laughed quietly to herself. "She was quite right."

But then she grew solemn and still as she thought of it now. Her eyes turned bittersweet. "But I gave it away. To a... a keeper. A keeper of fine objects, someone who has a kind soul even though he believes he's as brittle as the metal he's made from- works with. It was a trade. The watch for his friendship and the start of a promise."

"What promise?"

A faint smile curved her lips. "A promise that time would stand still for us, though I hardly believe he'd be capable of standing still."

She thought of his bumbling ways and awkwardness that made him so endearing. He truly did make her happy. She felt whole with him in her life, and she knew he felt the same. He would be waiting for her to return. He'd be waiting the many hours, minutes, and seconds that ticked by until he saw her again. The moment she would step into the hall of the castle, he'd be there. A smile would split his face and they'd embrace soundly as if she had been gone for a lifetime.

 _"Any time away from you wears on me like a lifetime, my darling," he would say. His gloved hand would trace the side of her face. "I am so very glad you've returned. That you're safe." He'd lift her up and twirl her, making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world._

His frame under her embrace would be metal-ly and clank-y but she would squeeze him tight, imagining he was like her - human, breathing, and firm with muscle.

Mason studied her smitten appearance. He cleared his throat and guessed, "So, you've got a suitor?"

She stepped back from her dreams and reluctantly analyzed her cruel reality.

Time was in charge of all the moments of seconds, minutes, and hours that kept Wonderland moving. And to wield a job as that, he was immortal.

Even if their love persevered and endured, he could never step into her world. He would never meet her mother and sister. He could never give her the family she began to yearn for - a new desire that brewed in her heart. And if she left London for Wonderland, she would never live as long as he.

The mere thought of living out a happy life with him only to join the dead of Wonderland in his hall, had her heart shattering. Hatter's words of the broken cog-man would come true. Her grim mortality darkened her dreams. She gave Mason the truth - the truth that stung her soul. "No, he is not a suitor."

"Excellent!"

But she didn't hear his excited reply. She stepped where Mason had been not a moment before - she had seen him scurry off but it wasn't in her interest to see where he went. She reached out and ghosted her fingers across the wood of the helm. She hoped whatever Time was up to, he wasn't feeling nearly as lonely and broken as she. She sighed weakly.

"Captain?"

She turned at the voice. Then she smiled as she recognized its owner. "Glasdon," she smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Quite." She glanced at the sea and looked thoughtful. "When do you suppose we'll reach the shores of India?"

He took out his compass and studied the sky and the sea and the wind. "I say... four months and six days more. That is, if this right wind keeps up."

Alice beamed proudly. "We'll see just how right you are. Thank you. You may go back to your post."

Mason appeared beside her and she winced. He looked her up and down, stopping to scrutinize her face. "You're an accomplished captain. Why do you bother in asking him what he thinks?"

She didn't roll her eyes. "Because I have sailed with Glasdon many times. He has told me he wants to become a captain as well." She looked out on the deck and spotted the man adjusting the ropes and sails. "Besides, my father taught me to be kind to those who show you the same kindness, no matter what their rank." She turned the wheel sharply and the main boom swiveled toward Mason.

It struck him and he clung on for dear life as he dangled over the water.

"He also taught me to be particularly sour to those who are rude," she smiled sickly sweet.

* * *

 **I have no ship knowledge apart from the terms used in movies x) I apologize if I got anything severely off. Right toward the end, I tried to describe the scene in Curse of the Black Pearl between Captain Jack and Will, just after they've commandeered the Interceptor.**


	16. Chapter 16

Alice closed the door to the Captain's Quarters behind her. Weeks more sailing with Mason was something she was not entirely looking forward to. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking in her future - sleeping for the night. Sleep after a day of bickering and sailing felt heavenly.

She removed her coat and lied down still dressed in her knickers and shirt. Her eyelids grew heavy and she doused the candlelight. Sleep took her instantly.

Her eyes opened - something was pulling her from her deep slumber. She couldn't remember if she had heard anything. She stretched and listened.

Pounding feet sounded above on deck. Her heart raced as an attack was the first thing that came into her mind. She stood quickly and stumbled as she tossed on her coat. She unsheathed her dagger from her belt and held the blade behind her back. She didn't have time to prepare for much when the doorknob rattled.

She prayed pirates hadn't found them-

The door swung open and she was enveloped in bitter sunlight. She couldn't see much save for a small creature with curly hair as they bounded into the room.

She stood still and unsure. Her eyes soon adjusted and she realized the being was talking to her- rather, squealing to her. She sheathed the dagger and looked at the.. little girl.

A little girl of about five scampered closer. Alice noticed her skin was fair and pale, her nose was rounded a bit like her own, her hair was raven-black and very curly, and her eyes were bright blue. And the little girl was an excited flurry squealing, "Mama! Mama!"

Alice frowned and watched the girl stop in front of her.

She lifted her arms to the woman. "Mama?" she asked. Her eyes filled suddenly with wonder and a bit of sadness. "Are you still sick, Mama?"

The blonde snapped out of her stupor and hesitantly picked up this child who obviously knew her. Her mind raced for some sort of motherly phrase to say to the little girl. But all she could think of was, "Uh, where's... Dad?"

This child had to have a father.. which would mean she had married someone. Nerves boiled in her belly as she waited for her answer.

"Daddy's talking to the annoying man," she replied. She rested her little arms on Alice's shoulders, clasping her hands behind her mother's neck. "Daddy also said I'm not s'posed to bother you. I'm sorry."

Alice zeroed in. "Annoying man.. who's- who's that?"

"Monty," she replied quickly. Then she shrugged. "He hates the name Monty. But Daddy stops him from sayin so, specially to me." Then she squirmed and Alice put her down and she scurried to the door. "Come on, Mama. You promised to teach me how to use that big wheel!"

She watched her disappear out the door. Then she took a breath and followed her.

"Alice." His figure was obscured by the sun but she could tell he was smiling.

She squinted. "Time?"

He stepped forward and covered the sunlight but she had turned away from him - she didn't see what he looked like. His arms snaked around her waist. "Who else, my darling?"

Her heart skipped a beat as his breath tickled her ear. Where was she? Why were they on a ship? Were they on the Wonder? And who was that little girl? She had so many questions.

She chose to ask one that would give her most of her answers. "A-are we aboard the Wonder?"

"Yes." Then his voice dipped, "Have you forgotten. You're not ill again?" He spun her and pressed an ungloved hand to her forehead.

They were aboard the Wonder.. and that meant Time was a part of her world. No, that was impossible. But this child was obviously their daughter.. Time wasn't human, and he would never be. Alice's head started to hurt. This wasn't real.

This was all a dream.

But she wanted to hold onto it as if it were as strong as reality.

"Mama!" the little girl launched herself at Alice who caught her.

"Your little brat keeps hiding my scopes," Mason's voice suddenly cut into her little circle. Then he stepped closer and laced his fingers through her blonde hair.

She wanted to pull away she couldn't move. She watched his lips move as he continued talking... then he stopped. His mouth changed from a frown to a thin smile, and her world grew dim.

"But I can let it slide." His fingers twisted in her hair and gave her an uncomfortable tug. "After all, my son is the most precious thing in the world to me. To carry on the Montgomery name."

Alice frowned and looked down to the raven-haired child in her arms. She was shocked and sickened to see that she was no longer holding the little girl but a blond and green-eyed boy. She started but didn't let go of him.

Mason groaned loudly. "You always do this."

"Do what?"

"Look at our son like you've never seen him before." He laughed bitterly. "I knew I should have gotten rid of that strange man with that black-haired brat the moment I met them."

Alice felt a fire spark within her. "Where are they? What have you done with them?" she heard herself demand.

He laughed again and turned back to the helm. "They're long gone."

She set the boy down and anger rose to the tips of her fingers. "Why, you miserable-"

" _Alice!_ "

The shout sliced through her dream and she swung out at the voice. Her fist collided with a solid form and brass buttons of a sea captain's coat. Her eyes shot open.

Mason stood over her. "Are you alright?"

She stumbled off the cot and backed away from him until her back hit the wall of the cabin. "I- I'm fine," she trembled out in shaky breaths. "Just a weird dream is all."

He neared her and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. His voice went surprisingly gentle - and it made her stomach turn. "I was only joking that you were ill. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." She pushed past him and shrugged on her coat. Her breath was still uneven and rapid. She tried not to think about all she had dreamt.

She changed the subject to more important matters. "Everything alright on deck?"

He was still skeptical. "Yes. If you need to rest, I can cover your shift-"

"I'm fine," she pressed. She opened the cabin door and clambered up the steps to the helm. "I need the sea," she whispered to herself as she stopped before the wheel.

Glasdon gave her a tight nod and she asked, "How much further have we gone?"

"I say twelve miles, so far, Captain. Should reach forty-one by sunset."

"Excellent," she smiled.

She looked out upon the men and saw Mason watching her carefully. Rage boiled inside her and she focused ahead. Then something high up on one of the sails caught her eye-

A blue butterfly.

Her heart twisted and her throat threatened to close.

She needed to return to Wonderland.

* * *

 **What do you think? Foreshadowing or feverish dream? ;)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Time kept his eye on the piece of crockery Hatter precariously balanced on the toe of his boot.

Tea-time this day had been quiet and sullen and dark and dreary and uncomfortable for different reasons. He ignored the irate grumbles of the hare and the doormouse, mostly the doormouse, who sat on the other side of the tea table.

He had not at all been pleased to see the others and they unsurprisingly, felt the same.

"'ow long does this idiot 'ave to sit withus?" the white mouse finally complained.

Hatter laughed and Time wondered if he heard her anger. "As long as it takes me to remember what we were talking about." He was standing on one leg and had the other in the air with the tea cup on his boot. "I say," he declared. "Have you got that weed from ol' Thatch? I swear I smell it!"

Time watched the mad hatter's eyes widen with giddiness at this weed.

"'ey!" the mouse snapped at Time. She didn't dare prick him to get his attention.

He looked at her. His face held no emotion.. save for a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Can _you_ smell it?" she dared.

His eyes narrowed and lip twitched but he didn't answer.

She grumbled loudly. "There ya 'ave it! 'eartless is bein' you are! Bein' mean on top o' that! Wait till I tell Alice!"

"Leave her out of this," he warned.

"What?" she asked. "Wha, you want me to leave Alice outta this? Then why the blazes are you 'ere? For Alice, wasn' it?" She glared at him until he looked away. "Righ', you don' 'ave the nerve to-"

The piece of crockery bounced on the table and split in two.

Time sat back and the doormouse scurried back to her perch on her thimble.

Hatter eerily calmly took his seat on his chair at the head of the table. He looked out across the small stretch between his friends.. yes, his friends. He had a frown on his face and a firm set to his mouth. "We feel like arguin' again, do we?" he grunted out with clenched teeth as a warning.

Time noticed he gripped the table cloth firmly in one hand. "No, Hatter," he said quietly.

"No, 'atter," she repeated. She only repeated it out of loyalty to her good friend, not because she saw his anger.

The frown disappeared somewhat but a stiff smile sat on his lips. "Quite right, then," he growled. "I don't want to hear another insulting word from either of you."

Time gave a nod and was thoroughly surprised when she did the same. Oh, he had an insult ready on the tip of his tongue!

"Right then! What were we talking about? I can't remember..."

"Per'aps a lovely bit of tea and scones would-" The hare paused as he zeroed in on his words. "S-sscoonne." His eyes were big and happy as he devoured said scones.

She pushed at him and hopped onto the table and helped herself to some tea.

Time sat quietly as Hatter joined in.

"Too bad we don' 'ave any oil for 'im," she giggled.

Hatter sent her a glare even though he himself made that very same joke weeks ago. "Sit."

"Sorry, love," she apologized. She sat back with her cup of tea.

Needless to say, tea-time wasn't enjoyable at all and Time should have known it wouldn't be for the next hour...

* * *

Alice ignored the dizzying feeling that passed over her. She wasn't seasick and she had not once fallen ill aboard the Wonder. She was tired... simply tired.

Mason had been aggravating her all day- all this time- all ten weeks. They were halfway to India. She could manage for a bit longer.

She leaned on the rails and looked at the steady waves below the ship. She heard him stop beside her. She could tell his hands were behind his back - in a _very gentleman-like way_ as he would put it.

"Does the water look a bit silvery to you?" she asked. Her question was valid for the clouds were covering the setting sun.

He turned to her. "No."

She could tell his voice was hard and concerned. She wished she had never spoken.

"The sea looks dark and blue and deep as it always does." He swiveled her by her shoulders. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

She pulled herself away from him. "Yes."

He scrutinized her and she stared right back. She didn't win the battle and found she needed to get away from his prying eyes. She looked up at the crow's nest.

There. That'll be her escape. No one to bother her up there.

She felt his eyes on her as she mounted the ropes. She was fine. Perfectly fine!

She glanced down at the sea before she started to climb. She chewed her lip - it still looked rather silvery.

A flutter of blue wings interrupted her thoughts. The butterfly landed further up the ropes.

"You better have a good explanation for this Absolem," she muttered as she struggled up the ropes.

The bitter salty air whipped at her skin and blurred her eyes. She wasn't even halfway up and already she was out of breath. Still she was adamant she was fine even as her head felt heavy and she grew tired.

The butterfly was in reach and she extended her hand-

It jumped higher.

She pulled herself up further and reached out again.. but her foot slipped from its hold. A gasp escaped her and she tried to regain any grip.

She knew it was for nothing as she slid from the rough ropes. She barely heard her own scream as she plunged into the silvery water below and sunk.

* * *

The Grand Clock stuttered and Time pressed his hand to his chest, wincing.

Hatter frowned at the sparks that shot out from the being. He noted the pain in Time's face. "You alright there, Tickie?"

He seemed out of breath and for what reason, he did not know. The Grand Clock had cracked and he felt odd. But he muttered, "I'm fine."

Then the sky sounded like it swallowed something and soon a falling and flailing scream filled the air.


	18. Chapter 18

The sky sounded like it swallowed something and soon a falling and flailing scream filled the air. Time got to his feet and Hatter leaped onto the table looking up into the sky.

"What is it?" Time demanded for the scream sounded too familiar. He felt himself slow down up as he demanded an answer. " _Tarrant_!"

The mad hatter ignored the clockman's use of his first name. He squinted up into the blue sky.. or tried to. "I can't exactly see. Too many trees." And then, without a word he leaped off the table and ran for the landing area.

Time caught up with the man just as he caught sight of yellow hair.

Hatter beat him to it. "Alice?" He kept looking and suddenly, "Alice!"

She kept screaming mostly because she hoped someone or something would hear her and hopefully catch her. She was falling fast and flailing madly. On one of her turns she spotted two large air balloons - she prayed they would break her fall.

The wind whipped her hair violently as she plummeted toward the ground. _This was it. This was how Alice Kingsleigh was going to end. Splat! In the middle of Wonderland_ , her mind raced.

Her back collided with a large filled air balloon. The breath was knocked out of her but she was grateful. She gradually deflated the balloon and slid off. She landed safely on the ground. She let go of a relieved breath and slumped over.

She hadn't died! But what was she doing here? How did she get here? Had the sea acted as an entry way into Wonderland? Had Absolem planned this untimely adventure yet again? Did Hatter or Time need her? What-?

"Alice my dear," Hatter's voice filtered into her ear.

She squinted up at him. He seemed to be hovering above her.

"How did you manage to fall from the sky?" he asked without waiting for a response. "I thought you were long gone away on your little trip! Not a word from you for a very long time I thought!"

Her head hurt too much and she closed her eyes again. She slowly got to her feet. Then her head started to spin.

He caught her by the shoulders as she stumbled. "Whoa, there lassie," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Alice?" another voice, a deeper and more concerned voice vaguely got her attention.

But she couldn't focus on it or the person standing just behind Hatter... The world turned yet again and darkness enveloped her.

 _Muttering. Muttering. Muttering_.

That was what she heard when she swam to consciousness. She shifted.

The muttering was harshly shushed then someone took up her hand. "Alice?"

She didn't open her eyes as waves of nausea were settling. "Why- why am I here...?" she asked to no one in particular... more to herself, really.

"I don't-"

A sneer brought her straight into reality. "Oh, so it _lives_." The voice's owner sounded very disgusted and bored and tired and amused all at the same time. "Pity, I was hoping the little brat would die-"

Alice winced as a chair beside her screeched against the floor. It sounded as if whoever occupied it had stood up in haste.. or anger.

Time was rigid.

There she was, taking her place at the end of the room yet again. She had been there when he and Hatter brought Alice in for Princess Mirana to tend to her. She had left when Mirana did but now she had returned.

And she looked as smug as ever.

He wanted to wring her neck.

"Bessy!" Princess Mirana scolded sharply as she floated into the room. "How many times must I tell you? Hold your tongue!"

The red woman stuck her tongue out at her sister. Then she looked at Alice again but Time blocked her view. She grunted, annoyed.

He turned his attention back to Princess Mirana who was checking over Alice. "Is she- is she going to be alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Guilt had begun eating at him the moment she had collapsed.

How could he ever care for her if he couldn't tell when she was ill? Hatter had sensed it. Hatter had felt it from her forehead. But he- He could not.

He was not human nor could he ever be. He was made of bolts and gears. Not someone who is alive with blood flowing through veins. Not someone who needs to breathe the air or else they will perish. No.

He was someone who does not know what it's like to be sick and ache with a miserable fever. If he didn't have that knowledge.. how could he know when something was ailing her? He knew it was a waste to feel this way, but he couldn't help it.

He loved her too much to let the thought slide.

She reassured his fears. "It's a common cold. Nothing more. She will be fine."

Iracebeth gave a snort.

Princess Mirana's comforting smile turned apologetic. "I am sorry about her."

As long as Alice was not going to leave him - that she would be fine - things Iracebeth said or did, didn't matter to him anymore. "Do not worry about it," he said. "Thank you, Your Highness."

She gave a kind nod and whisked her sister out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

Time took his seat beside her once more. He took her hand in his. "Alice?"

Curiosity pushed down her nausea. She opened her eyes. "Time?"

He smiled.

Then she frowned. "But I thought Hatter-"

Her ginger friend answered, "Yes, we're both here."

"You're alright, my love," he soothed. "You're here in Wonderland. In the kingdom of Princess Mirana."

He came into view and smiled. "Alice, my dear. Are you alright? Your appearance, I must say, was very unexpected but not unwelcomed of course. But gave us a right fright by passing out."

Her mind was stuck at the fact that _he_ was also there.

In the same room with Time.

With Time, in the same room.

Same room.

Time.

And he.

She felt her head pound. "H-Hatter? Time? Hatter?!" She knew it had to have been the fever talking. This was a dream. Yes, this had to be a dream. And she needed to wake up.

"I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I-I've fallen from the ropes. I hit my head and I'm dreaming!"

Time sat straight. "Fallen from the ropes, what-"

She looked around. "I have to wake up." She did the old trick her father taught her - she pinched her arm. "Ouch!"

Hatter rolled his eyes. "Not this again." He moved in between her and Time and gripped her shoulders. "This is real, Alice! Real! Real as your world! Come on, Tickie, tell her."

But Time couldn't get past her words. "You fell from the ropes?"

"Yes. This isn't real, its all a dream-"

"Alice for goodness sake, why can't any of this be real?"

"Because you two don't get along!"

"Oh they get along alright," the doormouse complained from the table behind Hatter. "Get along so much I'm afraid I don't know you are anymore, Tarrant."

"Oh shut it," he said.

"Don' tell me ta shut it-"

Alice looked to Time. "I don't understand."

"You do, Alice. You just don't want to talk about what happened in your world."

Her lips parted. How could he read her so well?

"How did you end up falling from the sky? I thought you knew all the shortcuts."

She recalled what happened. "Had a fall from the ropes of the Wonder into the sea. It was weird. The water was silvery like a mirror."

"A mirror," Hatter repeated.

She frowned again. "Absolem was there."

Hatter matched her frown. "Absolem's not been around these parts for a long while."

"But he was there! Or at least it looked like him. It was a very peculiar bright blue butterfly. He was trying to lead me somewhere and I lost my grip and fell."

"But you're alright now?" Time more asked than assured.

"I think so."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Good."

Hatter made a blah sound in the background.


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyya!**

 **I don't think I've mentioned this yet but I'm going to be heading off to university in the middle of September. I'll let you know more about things soon! But so far I plan to hold off on all updates while I'm gone... but I'm still rethinking that ;)**

 **Thanks for sticking around!**

 **Happy Reading! :3**

* * *

The kingdom was quiet. Alice leaned against the stone rails of the balcony watching the peace below. She knew she was not alone in her silence. She looked to Time who stopped beside her.

His hesitation was comical as if he were expecting Hatter to spring up at any moment... and barge into their conversations. Again. "What is troubling you, my dearest?"

She watched him fondly for a moment then turned away. She hoped he didn't notice her sigh, but she wouldn't be surprised if he knew her better than she knew herself. Love had that effect on people. "It's nothing."

"I suppose you're anxious to return to your world?" he guessed.

"Not exactly," she laughed lightly. "But the sooner I get back, the sooner I can get done, and the sooner I can return here."

Time smiled at that. "You- you want to return here?"

"Of course." She wondered if he couldn't believe it. "Just because I am a sea captain in my world doesn't mean I'll stop coming here. Sure I have voyages and expeditions, but I'll always come back." She looked at him curiously. "My, Time, are you sure you're alright?"

He shrugged. "I just have this feeling... or at least Hatter keeps muttering about it, that you will find happiness in your world and I'll be as forgotten as time in your world."

She felt a tug at her heart. Hatter and his mutters of Wonderland. But Time really shouldn't listen to him... though she did tell Mason Time wasn't a suitor... Oh her head started to hurt again. "Oh Time, I..."

"I'd understand if there was another-"

She cut him off. "There is no other."

She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think of a future without Time... quite literally. A future without Time was indeed a future without time... She would wither away for her heart would always belong to another. Another she could never have for she was mortal and he was not. For he was never allowed to leave Wonderland and she could never stay forever.

That headache was really coming back.

"But yet we cannot ever be-"

She shook her head. "Time, please. The last thing I want is for that dream to come true-"

"What dream?"

There was no skirting around it now. "A few days ago, I-I- Hatter?"

The mad hatter stepped onto the balcony looking solemn and quiet.

"What is it?"

He presented her with a concoction Princess Mirana made. "When you're ready," was all he said.

The few days she had spent in Wonderland recovering seemed to pass by so quickly. She sighed again and took the vial reluctantly.

"You don't have to return," Hatter said quietly. "You can stay here. We can all have adventures- Alice, please. We don't like it when you leave."

She gave him a small smile. "I don't like it either." She looked to Time who also wore a pained smile. "But if I don't go back, they'll go mad looking for me and- Oh, I'll be back, you two. Don't worry." She put on her brave face and teased, "You'll blink and I'll be back before you know it!'

Time tentatively reached for her as she unscrewed the bottle. "Alice-" he began for something did not feel right in his cog heart.

She looked at him but took a drink. Wonderland faded away...

 _"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

A familiar face with agonizingly familiar blond hair hovered over her. "My god!" he exclaimed in the most unfashionably horrid voice. "She's talking nonsense!"

"Head for the nearest port!" Glasdon shouted.

The crew started to stumble and scrabble about and Alice sat up at that. "No, no. No need to head for port. I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure you are," Mason grunted sarcastically. "You fell from the ship-"

"A little fall, nothing more. I'm-"

He and Glasdon hoisted her up.

"-fine. Let go of me, Mason."

Naturally, he ignored her. He motioned to Glasdon. "Let's take her into the cabin."

She grew indignant and she slunk back. "You will do no such thing." She was coming back to her real senses.

And her real senses decided to let her know what a real prat she had been in Wonderland towards Time and Hatter. She tried not to think about that. She told them she'd be back. Yes, besides her nerves with Mason were what really bothered her.

She shouted at the crew who were scuttling around the deck. "Belay orders! Back on the path with you!"

She caught Mason's dumbfounded look and she raced for the helm before he gathered his wits. "You will not run this ship, Mason Montgomery," she said as he finally managed after her. She turned on her heel and glared at him. "No one but _Time_ can captain the sea." She said with such ferocity even she was scared of herself.

He narrowed his eyes at her but she held her head high. She was pleased the ship was steered back on course to India.

She however wasn't too pleased as the blue butterfly perched proudly on the helm.


	20. Chapter 20

Time looked with contempt down at his ticking seconds.

The days that had gone by since Alice's abrupt departure from her abrupt arrival were terribly bleak and dreary and lonesome. On some, Time forgot who he was and why he kept being the ruler of all time in Underland. On others, he was the patient impatient man who waited for his love to return to him.

"S-s-sir?" Wilkins spoke up nervously.

He too wasn't pleased with Alice's choices as of late. Time had been sour and moody with all of his workers.

The clockwork-man didn't look at him. "What is it?" he asked just shy of angrily.

"The Grand Clock, sir, it- um, it has- I mean, there is- Well, dear me, Sir... but there is-"

"Spit it out, Wilkins!"

"There's a crack on the side of the clock!" Wilkins announced hurriedly.

Time gripped the rails firmly. "What?" he asked nearly menacingly as if the reason for the crack had been entirely on Wilkins and the little man had done nothing to stop it. "Where?"

"U-u-up on the curve, sir. B-big jagged line."

His blue eyes burned and Wilkins trembled in his bolts. "Why haven't you fixed it?" he growled.

He looked fearful and he shuffled a bit. "That's the thing, sir. W-we've tried to.. but.. nothing will do."

"Nonsense," he dismissed. His coat whipped the air as he headed for the platform before the Grand Clock. He looked up and did in fact find the tear. But he still refused to believe it couldn't be mended.

"Nothing can be done, sir."

He sneered. "Of course something can be done."

The creation of bolts and gears shook again. "But, sir, we tried-"

"Then try harder!" he snarled.

Wilkins could only do so much. "Sir-"

Time had had enough with his creations. "I do not have much of myself left to endure your irritable self-" He narrowed his eyes. "Fix it or you're dismissed."

The little piece of clockwork knew his master was demanding and arrogant but he never was cold and heartless. Oh, where was Alice and what was taking her so long!

The taller being noticed the other did not move. "Wilkins, you-" The curse would never come to light as a resonating thundering boom sounded and shook the castle.

Both looked in utter shock at the clear jagged line across the face of the clock.

Then he staggered in pain as the same injury happened to him.

He didn't understand.

* * *

"What is that?" he asked rudely.

She frowned and followed his gaze.

"Blithering pest!" He stepped forward quickly-

"No!" She beat him to it. She quickly opened the cabin window and the blue butterfly flew out before Mason's murderous hands got ahold of it. "Honestly, it's just an insect. Harmless. Innocent. What does that say of your character, Mason?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked haughty. "I could have sworn it was watching me."

She glared at him. "You were saying about the map?"

"Yes," he grunted. He stuck a tack onto the paper and into the wooden table beneath.

A loud crack pierced their ears. Mason frowned at the newly formed deformity in the grandfather clock standing at the end of the cabin.

Alice looked to it. "There's... a crack in the face," she observed quietly and a little shocked. "H-how?"

He glanced around for some sort of answer. They were the only ones in the room. The doors were closed and the windows were not broken. What could have-

"The ships," he nodded. He snatched up the map and stuck it in his jacket. He picked up his rifle. "They're coming."

She looked - pirates.

But that wouldn't explain the crack in the clock-

"Captain Kingsleigh!" Glasdon shouted from above-deck.

She had no time to ponder about what caused it. She snatched up her rifle and cutlass and hurried to the helm.

But she stopped short on the steps.

That was it.

Time.

Something had to have happened to him-

" _Alice!_ "


	21. Chapter 21

****Hello! Hope these months have been kind to you since last we met! I apologize for my absence... there really is no explanation Dx****

 ** **Anyway, the next "real" chapter is in the works (again, so sorry for the delay). I thought I'd give you a little interlude to let y'all know I'm still alive :)****

 ** **Enjoy...?****

* * *

 _"You will venture over the rift and across the seven seas," she bit through the wind to the trembling crew before her. "You will not return until you have captured her. Do you understand?" But she didn't wait for a reply. "I want her alive. Do not harm the crew. Do not seek riches. Capture her. Bring her to me." She looked at every one of them. "Do this and I will grant you eternal life throughout all seas."_

 _They obeyed, pushing toward their ships at the dock._

* * *

A tall figure dressed in black with a ridiculously tall hat and wide pointy shoulders knocked the end of his staff on the door. He stepped through when it opened. "You, uh, wanted to see me?"

The woman sitting perfectly poised behind a desk smiled warmly and beckoned him in. "Ah, yes. Do have a seat."

He took the offered seat, wondering just why he had been summoned from the Castle of Eternity to her kingdom. He feared her sister had not done anything dreadful. Alice was away from Underland - he shouldn't have to worry about Iracebeth. He clasped his hands. "Well, then... what- what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected call?"

"Do not appear so alarmed," she laughed lightly. She poured herself a cuppa. Then she pointed the teapot at him and asked, "Would you care for some?"

"No, thank you," he replied with a chuckle. "I've had my fill of tea. Perhaps Hatter can tell you."

"Alas, I am not as great of company as Tarrant," she mused. Her smile dimmed for a moment before it brightened again and her poised aura returned. "How have you been? How are things up in the castle?"

He locked her gaze for a split second then he looked away.

"Since the whole matter with Alice and the chronosphere, I have meant to look in on you every so often," she revealed. "See how you and the Grand Clock are faring." Her smile remained comforting and open. "I hope you haven't had any more troubles with the Underlandians? Apart from my sister, that is."

"No, I haven't," he answered. He sat straighter, and he couldn't look at her. "Um, to answer your question, Your Majesty, I am fine. The Grand Clock is fine. There is peace for once in Underland."

Her smile turned cold. "I am a fair queen, Time. I am not like my sister. You already know this. But I do not take to liars."

His winced and he briefly met her eyes. "Of course, Your Highness. Forgive me."

"I'll determine in the coming hours if you are to be forgiven," she declared.

"Madam?" he questioned.

"The great beholder of time itself has taken the people of Underland for fools," she began. "It is not you and you alone that can sense when something is wrong with the lines of time. The ground trembles without warning. The bell-tower of this kingdom has split. Time is cracking and if you continue to sit here and claim to me that nothing is wrong, that everything is fine, you are condemning Underland and all of its people to death."

He winced.

"My great-grandfather was the one who appointed you," she continued. "If you cannot give me the truth and your will do everything in your power to keep Underland together, I will replace you."

Time's blue eyes met her icy browns. He gave a vague nod.

"Show me," she commanded.

He reluctantly revealed the face of the Grand Clock beneath his cloak. He heard her slight intake of breath. "I do not know what is going on. I have never seen this before... but as the days go on, I can feel the Grand Clock grow colder and colder. I can feel it yearn to snap. And then it does. When I least expect it."

She studied the two prominent cracks on the face. "I too do not know what this is and how to stop it. But I have employed the best to find a possible solution."

He looked to her for answers.

But she shook her head. "Dear Time, you will not like it."

* * *

Hatter sat quietly in the room, twiddling his thumbs.

Time looked up at his lack of speech. "Do you know what Princess Mirana is bringing?" He watched the oddly quiet madman shake his head in silent reply. Time gave a small nod. "Whatever it is, she said I would not like it."

"The Tweedles know. I could go ask them," he offered.

He shook his head. "No. Best to wait." He winced as the Grand Clock ticked awkwardly again.

 ***reuploaded because I saw the entire thing was in italics!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi again :)**

 **Here's another chapter! Have fun!**

* * *

Alice squinted at the sudden bright sun on deck. She hadn't been out for ten seconds before she heard Mason's shout.

"What are you doing?" he demanded darkly. "No! Stop them! Stop them! Alice!"

She heard the desperateness in his voice and she stepped back as a clamor of footsteps neared. Finally, in the shade of the cabin she could see.

 _Pirates!_ But not any pirates of the sort she's heard of- _Outlandish_ pirates!

She trusted her crew - surely they could have seen this attack for miles! Surely they could have outrun them yet again! Her back hit the cabin door, stopping her as they rushed forward. One hand clamped around her wrist and another yanked her arm forward.

She struggled against them, trying to wrench her hand away, but it seemed they wouldn't take no for an answer. She continued to fight in vain against them and the rope they tied around her until she heard the cock of a pistol.

She turned to see Mason pointing his gun at the captain. "Let her go."

But the pirate boomed with laughter. "Or ye'll do what?" he dared. He eyed Mason. "Ye don't have the guts to pull the trigger, boy."

Alice winced as the pirate captain knocked the pistol from Mason's untrained hand and twisted the young man into a headlock. Despite her annoyance with him, she couldn't find it in herself to feel contempt at seeing him helpless.

He nodded to his men and released Mason. "Bring 'im too."

The last thing Alice saw before being thrown in the brig of the pirates' ship was the captain threatening her crew, his gun underneath Glasdon's chin, "Ye stay 'ere. Or there'll be no survivors."

She scooted away from Mason until she could look at him from across the cell.

He didn't quite glare at her from his spot in the corner. A frown was on his face. "What'dya get us into?" he asked carefully. "Pirates, Alice. Really? Pirates?"

Her eyes were hard and defensive as if he were accusing her of something even though she could tell from his voice that he was only concerned. "I don't know what they want. I- There is no one on this earth I have wronged- except for Hamish but he had it coming." She puffed a laugh under her breath at the memory.

Then her mind went back to the current matter. "But I don't know what they want from me. I don't know where they're taking us."

She was silent for a moment. She looked at Mason and asked, "Why did you put up a fight? Why did you try to stop them? With me gone, you would've had the whole Wonder to yourself- Captain Montgomery. All you ever wanted."

His eyes flicked down. He picked at the wooden floor and gave a shy shrug. "I think that's the first time you acknowledged me as a captain."

She glared at him. "You shouldn't have done what you did. You shouldn't be here."

He gave a snort. "And let them drag you away? Alone? To who knows where? No, I did what I had to."

"Why?" she demanded defensively. The old-Alice started to come out. "I don't _need_ a caretaker, Mason."

The young man shrugged again. "Mrs Kingsleigh thought you might."

Alice made a noise of disgust. "I can't believe- hold on, _yes_ , yes, I can believe that you and her made a decision to not let me make decisions myself!" she huffed.

He was silent for a moment - which Alice found remarkable. Was it possible the boy could hold his tongue for more than a second?

Mason did have to admit that going behind her back and speaking with her mother was a little mean, but Mrs Kingsleigh had good intentions - keeping her daughter safe. Of course, the older woman had told him Alice wouldn't understand if she knew the truth of 'not letting her out of his sight'.

He sighed, "I mean- at first I was doing this for her. To make sure you were alright and, her words not mine, didn't lose your way in your own mind."

Alice refrained from rolling her eyes.

"But now-" he paused.

She watched him carefully. He seemed to be having an internal conflict.

"I'm not doing this just for her anymore..." He wrung his hands nervously. "When you fell ill, I- I realized that I had been utterly foolish in treating you as someone less than I, when I really should have been treating you as the equal you always were. To lose you, Alice-"

She turned her head - she didn't want him to finish his sentence.

"I put up a fight because I needed to know you were going to be safe. Your well-being isn't just for your mother anymore... it's for me as well."

Alice didn't look at him.

His words hung in the air.

* * *

What felt like days later, Alice squinted as the door to the brig was thrown open. She and Mason barely had time to collect their wits before a burlap sack was tossed over their heads. Alice struggled again in vain but had no choice but to trust that these pirates weren't going to send her off the edge of the ship and into the ocean. She heard Mason struggle and felt both relief and betrayal that he was behind her.

Relief in that they were bringing him along.

Betrayal in that she found comfort in knowing he was also being brought along.

A tall guard dressed in silver frowned as the pirates dragged the two captives along. His frown deepened when the prisoners were made to kneel before him as if they were slaves. He looked to the captain. "Her Royal Highness ordered them to be unharmed," he said sternly. He made to turn away, "I shall inform her of their abuse-"

The pirate captain stepped forward quickly, looking very shaken at the mere thought of being cursed for the rest of his life. "We di'nt harm 'em," he defended. "Jus' di'nt want 'em snoopin' the decks."

The guard raised an eyebrow in doubt at the pirate. The he looked to the female captive as she gave a snort from under the cloth sack. He faintly lifted the edges of the cover. "And are these... necessary?" he asked, glancing up.

"Oh, yes, sir. They were indeed."

"Mhmm," the guard said very unconvinced. He stepped in front of the second captive and sighed. "And what's this? She simply tasked you with finding one."

The pirate nodded greatly. "Her Majesty did, aye, sir, but this lad would've been trouble if we 'adn't taken 'im too."

He glanced at another guard. "I see. Take her to Her Majesty. And take _him_ to the East Wing."

The burlap sack covered his eyes and not his ears. Mason spoke up. "Wait? _East_ Wing? No! I'm supposed to be with her! No, wait! Alice- Where are you taking her?"

"It's none of your concern," the guard gripping his upper arm said. "She's in good hands, that I can tell you. Come on. Got loads like you in the East Wing."

Alice stood on her own two feet once more after the guard lifted her up. "Don't harm him!" she shouted after the two. "He's... unfortunately, my responsibility!"

Mason's ears perked up. "Your responsibility?" he snapped in return.

"Yes, in case you've forgotten!"

"Who was it that tried to save you just hours ago!"

"And look what a good job you did!"

"For pity's sake! Get them out of here!" a guard snapped, rubbing his temple.

* * *

Alice stepped away from her captors the moment the sack was off her head. She regarded them warily as if they'd suddenly place that awful thing back over her eyes. Keeping an eye on them, she hesitantly looked around.

This place seemed vaguely familiar and Alice felt as if she had entered a dream.

A dream because she sure as heck couldn't be where she thought she was. For one thing, these pirates were in her world! It wasn't as if they could _magically_ cross over into-

She turned to the doorway at the sound of careful cog steps. She frowned in both disbelief and amazement. "It can't be," she muttered to herself.

The small clockwork-being came into view.

"I can hardly believe my eyes," she smiled. "A familiar face!"

Wilkins gave a shy smile in return.

"My, you were the last person I had expected to see." Alice knelt down to his level and couldn't contain her happiness and hugged him.

He stepped away a bit flustered. "Uh, erm, Miss Alice... That's- oh, I'm afraid nobody's ever thought of me- I mean told me- Well, I'm no person, Miss," he stuttered. He cleared his throat. "Uh, erm, Princess Mirana would like a word with you."

"Princess Mirana? Then it is her castle I'm in- but how?"

"Her Highness will explain," he said. He turned and started down the hall.

Alice obediently followed. She smiled again when she came upon another pair of familiar faces.

"'ello, Alice!"

"The Tweedles!" she greeted. "Oh, you don't know how relieved and yet odd I feel about all this!"

"Odd?" one said.

"Yes, she said odd."

"That's what I thought. Hm, what could be so odd about this?"

"I dunno. It is odd we 'aven't seen each other-"

"Oh, yes, always about with 'atter! Never a care for us Tweedles. Never a care."

"That's because you're stupid."

"I'm not the stupid one. No, no, you forget brother that's you."

Alice smiled fondly to herself - she really did miss these two blokes but what on earth could Princess Mirana want with her? Could it have something to do with the crack that appeared in the face of the grandfather clock aboard the Wonder?

Solid white doors stood before them before she knew it.

Alice's heart was in her throat when she entered the room. She caught one look at Princess Mirana and feared the worst had happened to her precious Wonderland. She fidgeted her hands. "This is not a dream, is it?" she asked first. She wanted to break the ice but her friend looked like the ice had been broken long ago. "I'm really here... Well, uhm, you- you wanted to see me?"

"It's about Time."

The young girl saw the princess' mouth was in a tight line. "I... do not know of what you will say," she began. "But I know something plagues him for I have seen it in my world."

But Princess Mirana wasn't pleased to hear of Alice's concerns. "My dear, there is a reason we are not known to every human out there. There is a reason Time is alone." She didn't look remorseful. "This affair of yours cannot go on."

Alice's brow twitched. "Ma'am?"

"Do not play so innocent, Alice Kingsleigh. I know of what relations you have with Time." She looked over at the loyal clockwork servant. "Wilkins so thoughtfully provided the evidence."

The blonde turned and looked at Wilkins who slumped in on himself - guilty and ashamed of letting his master's biggest secret slip. She faced Princess Mirana again and said rather calmly, "There's no crime in love."

Princess Mirana didn't look forward to an argument. "Do you not hear, child? Time has already taken a beating. The Grand Clock is close to breaking. An unknown force is driving him mad." She glared at the girl. "As leader of my people, it is my job to protect them. You, Alice, you and this 'love' you have with Time is this unknown force. By the heavens, should you continue down your path of ignorance-"

"Ignorance?!" Alice snarled.

"-I fear it shall bring destruction and the end of all time in Underland," she finished.

Alice felt her face heat with rage. "I-I- I expected something like this from- from Iracebeth! Or Hatter, even! But _you_? You who I've always seen as kind and- and my friend!"

"In matters of need, I put my kingdom first," she replied calmly. "We are not friends at this moment, Alice."

She tried to fight back. "You cannot ask this of me-"

"I am not asking you," she narrowed her eyes. "I am demanding that you break off this relationship."

Alice shook her head. "I cannot abandon him. You cannot _make_ me abandon him!"

"It is not love, Alice," Princess Mirana sighed... almost pitying the girl.

The blonde felt anger rise within her blood. "And what do you know of love?" she hissed. "You don't have a husband! You don't have a lover! So what if Time and I can never be together? I know that it will never work. We could never have a future, but this is- This is a bond that we share and-"

"Lust is a dangerous thing," she warned. "To ignore its signs is to condemn yourself to death."

Alice refused to believe her.

"And as for my personal life, my marriage is to my kingdom," she said though there was a pull at the corner of her mouth. "I had a husband once. He died. In battle, fighting for his people. Do not tell me I don't know of love. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think of him."

Princess Mirana's confession weakened Alice's anger. She stepped forward. "Then you cannot ask me to leave the only man I've ever loved. Please, Your Highness. Time..." She looked down at her hand and traced the faint silvery scar. "I love him too dearly..."

"Alice."

She raised her head.

"Should you choose to go against my orders, I have only one choice." She carefully studied the girl. "I must replace Time."

Alice realized then and looked away. "Of course, he's but a personification of time," she breathed. To refuse Princess Mirana would mean she would lose her Time forever... but to do as the princess asks is to break her heart - and no doubt his - but have her Time alive and well.

She wrung her hands and let out a shaky breath. She looked to Princess Mirana and the taste of regret filled her mouth, "What must I do?"

* * *

 **Okay, the good news: I got the next seven or eight chapter mapped out :)**

 **The bad news: I don't know when I'm gonna post 'em**


	23. Chapter 23

**Have I scared you all? Are you worried? You should be ;) I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't worry, it'll all be fine.**

 **That was not sarcasm by the way xD**

* * *

Alice followed Princess Mirana down the many halls of the castle. There seemed to be no way out of it. She had no idea the great lengths the woman in front of her would go to protect her people, but she had a feeling Princess Mirana wouldn't stand down. But her nerves grew as she anticipated what she had to do – break Time's heart.

"He's in here." She opened the door and Alice stepped in.

Hatter rose to his feet first.

"Alice, my dear!" he exclaimed softly but in surprise. He rushed over to her and embraced her tightly. "My, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hatter, if only I knew myself," she hugged him in return. "I intend to find out." She pulled back and moved around him. She focused on the figure leaning weakly against the wall. "Time?"

The figure moved and she heard the gears in his head working hard to get him to come to his senses. He sat up a bit and looked over at her. "Alice?"

She heard the smile in his voice and went to him. She knelt beside him and took up his hand. "Yes, I-I came to see you," she said. She swallowed. She was not going to tell him her true reason – or the reason she had been given. "How.. how are you? You look… you don't look well."

The corner of his mouth lifted up and he gave a weak chuckle. "I've been through worse," he reminded her with humor. His finger twitched and he slowly ran it along her knuckle. He met her eyes. "My dear, you didn't abandon your journey on account of me, did you?"

"Anything for you, my love," she breathed. She hugged him tightly, ignoring Hatter's faint blah in the background.

"What is wrong, my Alice?" he asked once she pulled away. He could see the unhappiness in her face. "Why have you come here?"

In her heart, she couldn't lie to him but she feared what the truth would do to him.

"I have heard," she began. She took a breath, "I have heard that time is coming undone in Wonderland. I-I- I just needed to see for myself. I needed to see you were alright."

He frowned. "I am fine," he said as if it were clear as day. Then he frowned unconvinced at her excuse just as much as she was at his.

"But you're not," she tried. She looked around and glanced at Princess Mirana then back at Time. "Please.. just.. prove to me that you are okay. Prove it to me, my love, and I shall go back to my world, pleased that you are well."

He faltered. He couldn't do that.

And she knew why.

"Show me," she said quietly.

He looked reluctant but did as he was told. He gave a sad smile but it looked more like a wince. He opened his cloak, showing her the face of the Grand Clock that rested on his chest.

She gave a light gasp and sat on the seat beside him. "Oh, my Time." Princess Mirana was right. Time was dying and Wonderland was falling apart… because of their love.

She turned to Princess Mirana who stood in the doorway. She had refused to leave the girl alone with the clockwork-being for fear she would go back on her word.

But Alice wasn't one to listen to the rules.

"I'd like to see the Grand Clock," she requested firmly.

Time took her hand and brought it to his chest.

She lifted her hand and caressed his pale face. "The real Grand Clock. In the Castle of Eternity."

Princess Mirana looked at her for a long moment. She knew Alice was putting off the inevitable but in the castle, the girl would have nowhere to run. She nodded. "Very well. If it'll help you, Alice."

She nodded. "It will."

* * *

Alice looped her arm through Time's as they slowly broke away from the group – everyone including Iracebeth of all people had tagged along (or in her case, been forced to follow). She caught Princess Mirana's eyes as they diverted into another corridor. She gave the princess a grim look, her mouth in a thin line and Princess Mirana nodded in understanding.

She'd leave the two alone, trusting Alice to do her part, and Alice could have complete faith in not being interrupted.

Time nudged her. "So, what were you so afraid of telling me in front of the others?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said.

"Nothing?" he smiled. "Ah my kindergartener, then, what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

She gave a shrug. "Oh, the journey to India was getting a bit boring," she lied.

"Did the water turn silvery again?"

She chuckled lightly. "No."

"Then how did you get here?"

Oh... yes, that would have been a fine way to get to Wonderland... "Uh, th-through a looking glass. Truly sent me back to the days that made me fall in love with you."

He grumbled a bit. "Yes, yes, those were wonderful days for you, I suppose."

"In a way," she mused. "But Hatter needed to find his family."

"Is that your way of telling me I am not the only one who holds your affections?"

"Hush," she scolded. "Both of you are dear to me, but only you hold my heart."

He smiled but a bit weakly as time itself was slowly unraveling. She rested her head on his shoulder in comfort.

The true reason for why she was there sat in the pit of her stomach. She dreaded in telling him – breaking their love apart. But she knew she couldn't hide it from him for long, especially with Princess Mirana lingering nearby.

With a heavy heart, she opened her mouth to speak-

He turned to her, vaguely sensing she was about to talk when a loud and splintering crash sounded. He grumbled and rolled his eyes.

Alice couldn't stop her small giggle. "I'm sure Wilkins has it under control," she said. "You've taught him well."

"I hope so," he groused.

She smiled a bit more – thankful for this interruption – and squeezed his arm. Then she had not walked two steps when a little second ran into her boot and toppled over. She bent and righted it with a sweet smile. "My, what can I do for you, little guy?" she asked.

Time snorted at her and she gave him a light scolding hit. Someone around here should be nice to his little artisans.

The second hopped wildly and started sputtering.

Its sputters sent Time back to when Iracebeth had taken Alice. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" she asked. Alice – unlike Time then – followed it, purely curious at what this little guy had seen. She followed it to the balcony that held a clear view of the Grand Clock.

But she stepped back in shock at what she saw.

Time stopped beside her and nearly did the same. He noted the familiar crest at the chest of the… the…

Metal parasite.

Eating away at the Grand Clock.

A spark shot through him and he collapsed.

 _Time!_

* * *

 **So, short-ish chapter after I've been gone for a bit. Honestly, I wanted to add more but after trying a few times, this length felt right.**

 **Anyway, how was that? ;) Again, don't be worried. Everything's gonna be fine ;D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yes! This is still Time and Alice! I changed the title but it's all the same still! I promise! I changed it because to me, there was never really a formal title. I didn't know what to call this story back in the beginning so like "Time and Alice" was just a generic thing that I would change later ;)**

 **Well, it's later now. The cover art is by Imagenary26 :)**

 **Get ready for some action! I do believe this is the most action-packed chapter in anything I've ever written xD**

* * *

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly as he grunted in pain. She tried to steady him, gripping his arm tightly.

Hatter slid to a stop – his shoes not getting traction on the floor. "Oh Alice! Have- have you seen what's out there? It's- oh it's big and- and-!" He pointed wildly at the creature in the background then mimed out big and a monster going grr-grr. "What are we to do?"

Dread covered her features but Time was in no condition to stop it himself. It seemed Time was realizing the same thing. "It.. must- be- stopped," he managed out through gritted teeth. "Alice- you must- stop it-" Her being the one to stop this creature hurt him more than the current pain.

She looked helpless. "But you-"

"I will be fine once the Grand Clock is saved," he assured. "Please, Alice."

She nodded. "Alright. Yes, yes." Her eyes caught Hatter's. "Stay with Time. Wilkins-" She glanced around and spotted him shaking in his cogs a few feet away. She rushed to him and scooted him closer to Time. "Stay here."

But Hatter wasn't staying at Time's side. "I'll help you, my dear Alice. Just like old times."

It was a relief to her that she wouldn't be facing this creature alone. "Come on then!"

Hatter and her stopped before the giant cog monster who was not in the least bit interested in them. The Underlandian gulped at the creature's great height – very tall indeed! Taller than anything he had ever seen- well, save for the Jabberwocky.

But Alice – always bursting with ideas – couldn't think at all.

"What's the plan?" her friend asked shakily. He looked at her when he didn't get a reply. And his eyes went wide as saucers. "You don't have a plan? Alice! Wha- How! How are we supposed to-"

Before Hatter blew himself into a tizzy, the little second that toppled over at the start stepped forward, chugging as he went. Tarrant watched in awe as the seconds gathered and soon rose into minutes – big minutes but not _very_ big minutes – and lunged for the monster.

"It's official. I have seen everything," he said.

Alice bumped his shoulder. The creature was distracted enough by the minutes as the hours were trying to stabilize the Clock. She drew her sword – brought from her world as they had been abducted on such short notice.

Hatter jumped at the abrupt and angry roar of the creature.

She ran across the floor to the Grand Clock. In one leap, she clung to the wall – the giant clock ticking beside her. She scaled the side, hoping to reach the top then jump down onto the creature.

She suddenly shielded her eyes as a peculiar light bounced off the monster. At first sight, she thought it was made from clockwork like everything else in this castle, but that was not so. The light shifted and the creature's body twinkled.

Keys.

Big keys, small keys, old keys, new keys, broken keys, purple keys, blue keys, any color keys – it was all entirely out of keys!

 _Strange_ , she thought, _I have seen men made out of cards but never a beast out of keys._ She caught sight of a gold dome on its chest. _And a crest! He must belong to some-_

The rafter she clung to loosened suddenly as the beast had seen her. She let go of it as the monster flung it backwards. Poised and falling like a true sailor, she stuck her sword in a small gap between the keys – much like a sailor stabbing a sail with his knife – and stopped short at its arm.

In a split second, a blue spark darted up the keys, striking the top of the creature, popping off the gold dome on its chest, and throwing Alice backwards.

She landed on the floor and let out a sharp cry of pain. Hatter charged onto the monster's back at the sound of her injury.

But it wasn't the landing that had hurt.

Her right arm burned as it were engulfed in flames. She looked at it, fearing to see her flesh burned but it was untouched. She turned her arm over and inspected it closely. But to her confusion, the only thing amiss she could see was that the grey scar she had received many months ago from her unfortunate journey with Iracebeth faintly glowed silver.

Her pain hadn't subsided but she looked up at the creature of keys, daring to see how long she had to live before it crushed her. But it had wilted it seemed, weakened and not able to fully recover from the sudden shock.

She didn't have time to wonder why though… "Hatter!"

The Underlandian clung for dear life on the back of the monster. His plan to take it down didn't exactly work out but he did see Alice's sword fall from its arm. It clanged to the floor.

Then he remembered the state of his friend. He looked to where he last saw her. "Oh good! You're up!" he said with partial glee and partial fear. "Now, if I can just-" He let out a yelp as a minute plucked him off and put him on the floor.

He dusted himself off and looked up at the being. "Right, thanks chap!" He dashed for her and skidded and slipped to a stop to her just as she returned from retrieving her sword. "Nothing like a brush with Death, eh?" he attempted at making light. "What now? Got a plan? Please tell me you have a plan."

She looked up at the minutes and hours that were fighting back. She winced, "No, I've nothing yet-"

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar red splotch. She turned her head – Iracebeth! Clearly the woman had not been under much supervision above and had now sauntered her way here right in the thick of things. Who knew what she was truly after!

"Oh no!" Wilkins gasped as a gear came undone at the monster's grasp. "A vital piece of the Grand Clock! Oh, oh, Alice! Alice!"

She quickly looked to the clock and saw the object and rushed to catch it before it fell to the depths of the castle, never to be seen again. She lunged but Hatter beat her to it. Relieved to see he had caught it, she watched him race to return it.

But Hatter being Hatter, his foot caught on another broken piece.

"No! Hatter!" she shouted.

His hand no longer held the piece and the object flew through the air – it's final destination unknown. "Oh no! I can't look!" he squeaked, covering his eyes but he peaked out through his fingers.

Alice watched helplessly and anxiously. But her jaw dropped as it remarkably landed on that very thing that was red and large before promptly bouncing off and landing in its rightful home.

"Well… that worked out," Hatter observed dumbly.

Both were as stunned to see what had happened as Iracebeth was stunned at what the heck had hit her head!

But Alice didn't have the leisure of laughing at the other woman – the monster's roar brought her back to reality. She and Hatter flattened against the floor as two minutes were hurled from the Grand Clock.

Keys strewn around them and it seemed several more abandoned ship. Hatter sprung off, a right bounce in his step as he found another way to the creature. Alice made to follow him but the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She turned around and spotted Iracebeth looming over the chronosphere.

Ah, so that was to be her prize.

Throwing her cutlass crossed her mind but it didn't cross her mind as fast as Hatter being in the creature's line of sight.

"Ah!" he cursed as his boot was grabbed. He tried to hold onto something but it was too late. He sailed through the air and landed hard and a bit awkwardly – on a peculiar lump.

He sat up and frowned, "What's going on? What did I miss?" He shifted and heard a loud noise. "What is this lumpy thing? Has the floor gone lumpy?"

Alice skidded to a stop before him just as he was shoved off the lump.

"What?"

She helped him up, trying not to laugh as Iracebeth picked herself up. "The chronosphere, eh?" she challenged. But she couldn't stand there and listen to the former Red Queen's excuse. She took off again for the strange creature – it was currently weak and she didn't have much time.

Literally.

"Oh Alice! Do hurry!" Wilkins wailed from above.

She looked towards him and could plainly see that Time had begun to fade. She saw how pale and grey his skin was turning. Her heart skipped a beat-

"Alice!" Hatter cried out a warning.

A monstrous foot shook the platform she stood on. She whirled around in time to stumble backwards as it headed for her. She turned away again but it struck her back and she cried out as she slid across the slippery floor. She grappled for purchase on- on anything but the floor had no cracks or crevices. She gasped as the ledge was fast approaching.

It pushed her again and she slammed into the railing, denting then cracking then breaking several. She reached for rods that were still standing and cried out in both relief and pain as she came to a stop, dangling off the ledge.

She looked up at the monster now towering over her. She heard the blood pumping in her ears.

"Ha! Let that little brat fall! Do it! Push her over! Push her-" Princess Mirana covered her sister's mouth. She and the others looked anxiously at the scene below.

"Oh, Alice," Hatter muttered to himself. "Get up, get up. I know you can do this. Get up!"

Wilkins was at the mad hatter's side, also silently pleading for this yellow-haired girl to not give up. If his master was to ever live again, he needed this human in his life.

Bayard shook his head as Alice continued to dangle, clearly struggling to pull herself up. "It is over. She cannot make it." He looked up at Hatter who glared fiercely at him. "This fight cannot be won, Tarrant. She will-"

"Don't you say it!" the mad hatter warned. "No."

Princess Mirana agreed solemnly. "It is impossible, Hatter."

He watched his best friend grunt and struggle to pull herself up again. He watched her arms shake and her hands cramp as she tired herself out. "No," he said again. "Nothing is impossible. Alice said herself! Yes, of course! You must choose six impossible things!" He zipped from the balcony and down toward her.

"Hatter!" many cried after him.

"First!" He slid down the rails of the staircase. "There's a giant monster made out of keys! Second-" He jumped over a gap between platforms. "Little metal-y seconds can turn into minutes." He snatched up an iron rod. "Third, Bayard can lose hope, that is very unlike him." He slid to a stop before the end and jumped on the back of a minute. "Fourth, the former Red Queen did not cut off my head. I called her lumpy, remember?" He reached its shoulder, "Fifth, I have not fallen once since starting this." He jumped for the platform Alice dangled from.

He landed on the same ledge as her. "And six, Alice Kingsleigh can be saved!"

She heaved out a sigh of relief. Hatter gripped her arms and pulled her onto the platform once again. But now was not to dilly-dally out a thank you. She found her cutlass at her hip and clung to the creature's leg. She managed to crawl up the monster even as it kicked and hit itself to shoo her away.

She wasted no time – for Time was not to be wasted now – and drove her cutlass deep into the side of its neck. She fed all her anger and triumph into it.

"Alice," she heard the distant awed voice of Hatter. "Your skin…"

But she couldn't be bothered now. She couldn't be bothered when the creature under her was writhing in pain as if it were being shocked to death. She couldn't be bothered with whatever was bothering Hatter, not while the keys beneath her trembled and cracked as if electricity were breaking them apart. No, she couldn't be bothered with anything.

The creature's face turned toward her and it was then she not only noticed its face was a solid plate, but she noticed what Hatter was saying.

Her once blue eyes now shone a bright grey. Her pale skin was still pale but her veins were a fiery silver. It appeared to make her skin glow. She nearly jumped back and then she wished she had as the monster trembled uncontrollably now. And she knew what was to happen far too late.

"ALICE!" was the last shout she heard before the creature blew apart, sending her down past the ledge and toward the unknown of the castle.

Hatter scurried to the edge of the balcony and looked below, preparing to see nothing but darkness and doom – a terrible death for his good friend. But his eyes were greeted with a grand sight! Alice! He squinted – alive! Yes, alive! Several floors below but alive! He rushed to the others.

"The minutes and hours are getting the Grand Clock working again," Princess Mirana noted as Hatter came up the steps. She looked to Time and bit her lip.

"Should we tell him?" the dormouse asked quietly. "Poor Alice."

Time heard distant voices as his irregular ticking became normal once more. The gears in the back of his head creaked and cracked and started up again. He heard a scuffle of wheels and then metal-toed shoes against the floor.

But he finally opened his eyes at the insistent shakes to his shoulders. "What? What?" he grumbled. Before he knew it, Wilkins pushed him into a sitting position and Hatter pulled him to his feet. And he suddenly remembered what happened right before.

Alice was going to stop the creature. He looked to Princess Mirana. "What is it?"

Her features were grim and fearful. "The creature is dead, but Alice has fallen."

"Is she-" He couldn't finish – it wasn't possible for his little yellow-haired girl to be-

"No, she's alive," she answered softly. "But we fear only just. She's floors below us."

Time tried not to think about how hard of a landing she had as he looked over the barrier and down below. He saw her and he knew where she had landed.

And if what he dreaded to happen happened to his love, time would kindly end for a soul above.  
But the rules had been bent by a Time before, and fortunately magic was nothing but folklore.  
He would do all that could to shield her eyes, for he would hate to say his goodbyes.  
But the princess would find out, for history unfortunately repeated without a doubt  
But his love would live, and if he died, so be it.

If he died, Victoire would win.

He rushed to her.

* * *

 **Hi, so how'd it go? :) We'll get to know a bit more about this Victoire in the next chapter. She mainly appears in the prequel I'm working on because I felt her story could be more explained that way ;) But that will not come until I have written more of this story bc the prequel opens with a spoiler ^-^**


	25. Chapter 25

Alice stared up at the ceiling, dazed and bruised and sore. She heard wild and frantic footsteps fast approaching. She made to sit but pain stopped her. She must've cried out for Time was soon above her, telling her to shush.

She let out another noise as Hatter accidentally jostled her. "Mmfhine," she mumbled as soon as Princess Mirana came into view.

Nonetheless the woman inspected her as Time studied her worriedly.

"Taking a fall that surely could have killed her," she began a bit worriedly. She prodded Alice's temple and face and limbs, overall pleased to find nothing out of place or broken. "She appears in good health. A minor concussion but that is all I can find at fault."

Time knelt beside her, his gloved hands ghosting over her as if he were afraid to touch her. He looked at her. "Are you truly alright, my dear?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Her eyes met his and it seemed her breath had been stolen from her – he looked conflicted, like he was holding himself back. She lifted her arm to his shoulder and pulled him closer.

He hesitated for a brief moment before shaking his head. It was through a combination of himself almost dying, his fear for her not surviving, and his love for her that drove him to kiss her fiercely.

Alice's lips tingled with electricity and she smiled. "I should fall from great heights more often," she teased.

His chuckle was low and deep but his face was serious, "Please don't." He kissed her again and again and again.

Hatter's gag was heard as well as the Tweedles' confused mutters, "Wha? Wha's goin' on 'ere? They're kissin'? Why are they kissin?" Wilkins was giddy and squeezed Bayard with glee. But Princess Mirana's lips were pursed because she had been wrong – it hadn't been Alice's affair with Time that had caused the damage to time itself.

And of course, Iracebeth groaned loudly and griped and complained that the sight was burning her eyes and that could they leave so she could stop looking at that disgusting thing!

Alice brought Time closer and closer to her, getting lost in their kisses. Time grunted approval and ignored the way his cogs behind his head steamed with pleasure. But it was with her own groan that he pulled back.

Her cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes were filled with lust. Oh, how he wanted to match her emotions but never in this world could he give her what she wanted. He cleared his throat and avoided her eyes as he stood, pulling her up too.

She smiled and leaned into him.

"My darling," he said only for her ears. He rested his cheek on her head. How he wanted to tell her what was truly on his mind but he couldn't… and he believed he could never tell her.

He could never tell her – __I do wish I was human. Our relationship has come to this- I have come to this.. yet I cannot give you what I know you desire and what__ I _ _crave. We are bound together in spirit though I wish we were in flesh. I fear our love isn't enough to hold us together.__

"What are you thinking?" she asked curiously as he was oddly quiet.

He breathed out a smile, "You. Simply you."

Her eyes lit with gentle shyness and he felt his cog heart pull. "Me?"

"Yes. You and your clever heroic ways," he beamed.

They turned to a faint clutter behind them. The dormouse kicked the gold dome that had fallen from the creature. "Say, what's this? 'ts got a key on it." She changed her mind about kicking it down the hall and snatched it up, offering it to the nearest human.

Hatter took it from her and frowned at it. "Hm, never seen this before. Strange to see keys," he hummed in thought. He handed it to Princess Mirana whose face was grave.

Time winced. He had noticed the crest the moment he saw the creature itself. He knew who was behind this whole mess yet he prayed the White Queen wouldn't ask too much of him. If the truth of him were revealed, he could lose his place in Underland as keeper of time.

The woman worried her lip as she turned the crest over and over in her hand. She shook her head, "I should have known this was her."

Alice frowned, "This was who?"

"Victoire Morte."

All cringed at the satisfied cackle that came from a particular large red woman. The former Red Queen had a rare smile on her face. Alice was afraid to ask what had her so happy.

"Oh, I adore that woman!" she exclaimed. "She has this power that nobody can take from her! She has a kingdom, she has loyalties, she has- has- She has what I want!" Her face had turned a shade of red and her eyes were hard and cold, sending daggers at her sister.

Hatter narrowed his eyes. "Lawless and savage, eh Bloody Big Head? That's what you want, innit?"

She cackled at the old nickname. "Haha haha!" Then she gave him a pathetic look. "I should have beheaded your nasty trap when I had the chance."

His eyes flickered angrily but Alice stepped in front of him. "Enough," she butt in when Iracebeth opened her mouth to continue. The blonde turned to Princess Mirana. "Who is this Victoire? Shush!" She glared at Iracebeth who again opened her mouth.

"She's a woman, at the edge of the map, and she does not have a kingdom, Bessy," she replied and scolded in one sentence. She looked to Alice. "She hasn't been seen in any part of Underland in a very long while."

Iracebeth snorted. "And that is where you're wrong, Sissy." Her upper lip curled in vague disgust and she gave Alice and Time a gross look. "She was the one who told me of __them__ at that __dreadful__ tea party."

Hatter looked offended at that! "Dreadful?! Oi!"

Princess Mirana continued nonetheless. "Her family has a history of making clockwork-beings just as Time's owner did. Her guards – as you say, for her kingdom – and this creature were metal creations and nothing more."

Alice looked to Time at that, but the man had already stepped away from the conversation. She frowned again and looked to the princess. "I'm sorry, did you say the edge of the map?"

"It is fact that the map of Underland has no end but no one has ever ventured past the end of the pages," she said. "It is in those edges I fear is where Victoire lies."

Alice bit her lip. "But, she is gone now, right? She shouldn't be of no trouble any longer? Or was that creature just a warning?"

"Yes, she shouldn't…" Princess Mirana sighed. "That is what we all must hope."

The young girl nodded then glanced at the cutlass at her hip. She suddenly gasped, "Mason!"

Time turned on his heel and frowned, "Mason?"

She looked wildly to Princess Mirana. "You've dragged – involuntarily, I must admit – my comrade along. And he isn't one to keep secrets."

The woman gave a nod. "I'll have a forgetful potion made as soon as we return to my kingdom." Then she glanced at Time who had a bit of a sad expression of his face. "I'll just.." She turned to her company and rallied them up and away. "We'll just be over here, ready to head back."

Alice smiled at her and nodded.

"This means you must leave now?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Be safe, my darling," he whispered.

She softly ran her hand along the side of his face. "I will," she smiled. She stood on her toes and caught his lips.

Time felt his metallic insides warm with a feeling he had long forgotten he could have, and it startled him. He pulled away from her kiss.

Her brow creased in question. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and tried to brush off the matter. "Nothing." He offered his most convincing tender smile and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You must get back to your world if I am ever to have you to myself again."

She smiled, blushing lightly.

The White Queen who waited at the end of the corridor for Alice turned away from the two. Now after the harsh conclusion she had jumped to between Alice and Time and the Grand Clock and Underland, she could see what awful appeal her sister saw in Alice and Time's love. For one who wasn't exactly in support of the relationship (anymore), it wasn't a pleasant sight.

* * *

Mason held his arm out the cell bars when he spotted Alice down the hall. "Alice! Oh, Alice! Am I glad to see you!" He glanced behind him at the inmates that were with him. He looked to her wildly. "Please, please get me out of here! I don't even know where I am- where they took us! I mean- there's a- a-" His voice dropped down to a loud whisper. "-a frog! In clothes! Walking on two legs-"

"You got something to say to me?" said frog croaked with a frown.

Mason jumped. "Alice?! I mean, it's talking! It's talking! This all isn't.. isn't natural!"

She unlocked the door and let Mason slip – well, stumble until he fell – out. "Here," she said pushing the vial filled with the forgetful potion.

He looked at it. "What is it?"

"A tonic. You might have been exposed to germs-"

He downed it without further question.

And she watched the light in his eyes slowly fade. Oh dear, Princess Mirana didn't say it would knock him out. But then again, it was a forgetful potion. It's gotta work somehow.

She bit her lip – she should have gotten him to the ship before he-

She frowned as he crumpled to the floor. "Uhm, Hatter?" she called out to the lingering shadow at the end of the hall.

He scurried over and lugged the man over his shoulder. "Oi, he's heavy," he grunted. "Princess Mirana told me he'd pass out."

"She could have told me that," she muttered. "I would have given it to him when we got on the ship out of here."

His eyes lit up. "Oh! She also said there's a door linked up with the one on the ship- erm, uh, I'm not sure where."

"Here," a white guard revealed, tapping on a wooden door some feet away. "It leads to the captain's cabin aboard the ship."

Alice looked grateful though she believed Hatter looked more grateful as he was slowly buckling underneath the weight of Mason.

"Why *wheeze* do you have to *wheeze* bring him along?" Hatter wheezed.

"Because he's regrettably from my world and I must return him. He's not the type to let loose in a world he doesn't understand." She frowned, "And he's not the type to let loose in my world without a good forgetful potion."

"Ah," he nodded. They stepped through the door. "Where do I put him?"

"On the bed," she pointed.

* * *

He took far longer in waking up than she expected. They were docking in India when she heard the manic rustle of the cot sheets. She vaguely glanced over her shoulder. "Mason, you've slept the journey away! Perhaps it was really you who was ill."

He sat up sharply and stood hastily and faltered, nearly falling over. She turned when he stumbled forward, and then he gripped her shoulders tightly. His eyes were wild and manic. "Alice! You're here! You're in one piece! I thought for sure that frog got us!"

She feigned shock. "Frog? Blimey, Mason, you do know frogs are - for the most part - harmless-"

"No! This one- this one talked and- and walked on two legs. Two legs!" He pushed her out of the way and hobbled to the window where he saw the humans of India. He heaved a sigh and slumped a bit. He wiped dramatically (Alice thought it was dramatic) his brow and leaned on the wall.

But she was there, playing the part of the concerned sailor. She pressed her hand to his forehead. "A fever dream, as I suspected-"

He was quiet for a moment - the quietest she could ever remember him being. Then he shook his head, "But there were pirates! They kidnapped us!" He tried to make sense of it all... and then it dawned on him-

They were in India.

"Where're you going?" he asked suddenly.

She didn't wish to answer though she knew he knew where she was headed. "Mason, you stay here and get some rest-"

"No, no, no, it's best if I go too."

"No." She pressed her hand on his shoulder as he tried to stand. "You're not feeling well. Stay here. I'll be fine. Glasdon will go with me."

He scoffed at that and shook his head. "No, no, no. I suppose I will admit he's a good man but he's not me."

"Mason-"

"Come on, Alice!" He pushed her away and stood, hobbling outside. "Captain Turner awaits!"

She frowned.

Wait a sec, she had a good hold on this situation – and there he goes! – how did he…? She had no time to ponder, she chased after him, hoping she could wrangle him before he said anything stupid.

* * *

 **If you're wondering if this last bit seems different from last time you read it, it is xD I reread this bit and realized I forgot to add some dialogue :( So I fixed it! x)**


	26. Chapter 26

**In answering a review - SpookySkeleton: Wow! I have never gotten a rating on any story like that x) Thank you! I'm pleased it's a good read ;) Now, oh geez, I hope I don't let you down**

 **Okay, a little heads up for this chapter :: if Mason has been on your nerves for a long time (as I've read from you all), brace yourselves ;) [consider this the Ultimate Mason, the Mason's that will follow aren't going to be this bad... in a way.. I think]**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lieutenant Chenowyth!" she greeted, seeing the young man at the docks. "How fares your work? I had no idea you were stationed here."

He bowed his head politely and matched her smile. "Very well, Captain Kingsleigh. I have no complaints. How is everything in London?"

"Oh, I imagine it's the same as always," she replied. "Haven't been there in six months or so. It's been quite a journey getting here."

He chuckled, "Glad to have you here then, ma'am."

She had not taken one step off of the loading dock when she heard a mighty tumble behind her. She miraculously refrained from rolling her eyes… and here she thought she had lost him in the mazes of those on deck.

"Alice!"

Lieutenant Chenowyth frowned a bit and noticed Alice's scowl. He went to say something but then Alice's face brightened into a false smile and she turned around to greet whoever it was about to annoy her.

"Mr Montgomery, I see you've abandoned your duties aboard." She waved her hand like she was brushing off his next words. "Nevermind your slip up, you've brought the papers that were in my cabin, yes?"

His steps stuttered but he managed to remain composed – Mason-composed standards, that is. But his smile was not as kind as his tone, "No, Alice. Ha ha, don't play dumb with me. We've been at odds about this ever since I passed my exams. I got the papers from _my_ cabin – _Captain_ Montgomery." He held the stack close to himself.

She was mighty proud with herself for not scoffing. "Of course, Mr Montgomery. You know every word those papers say, don't you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her insistence with his name, and his confidence wavered at what she said. Of course he didn't know what the papers read.

But enough of that. He noticed the smart-looking lieutenant standing beside them. "Ah, you must be Lieutenant…? Forgive me, I do not remember your name. Perhaps it is because we've never met. I've never been to India."

Chenowyth looked to Alice who looked intolerant of this Montgomery's behavior. "Erm, Mr Montgomery, sir. We studied our naval courses together, under Captain Turner of course- uhm, before you requested to be taught by Captain Kingsleigh."

Alice smirked at that.

And Mason covered his embarrassment quickly and fixed his uniform obnoxiously. "And who of the two ranked Captain?"

Chenowyth gave a light chuckle. "Of course, sir. But it was during my studies that I realized the sea is not my home. I declined to continue with the program. I am thankful Captain Turner understood and gave me a position here in India."

"And I couldn't be happier for you, Lieutenant," Alice beamed. "Come, let's not keep Captain Turner waiting, as I'm sure this little interruption already has."

"Captain Turner has retired his duties as a professor?"

Alice wanted to pull her hair out at Mason's insolent questions. "Captain Turner is not a professor. He is well-respected sea captain who took time out of duties to teach those whose passion is the sea. I suggest, Mr Montgomery, you keep your mouth shut during our visit."

His upper lip twitched in annoyance. "Well, I would think he'd be here to greet us instead of sending forth a scrawny army man."

"Mason, hold your tongue," she snapped.

And Lieutenant Chenowyth did not wish to be a part of this quarrel. "He was indisposed when the ship docked and would be busy until a quarter to three." He looked at the tall clocktower down the street – five past three. "I am sure he grows impatient waiting for us- and as I understand it, Captain Turner is only expecting Captain Kingsleigh."

"That he is, but I'm afraid there's no turning back with him," she sighed. She smiled kindly at Chenowyth. "My apologies for all this, do lead on."

And he did. Mason surprisingly kept his mouth shut as they passed through the streets where rich and poor – especially poor – were present. But they were upon the base faster than both Chenowyth and Alice would have liked. She didn't blame the lieutenant when he casted a worried glance at Mason just before opening the door and announcing to the captain that she had arrived.

Captain Turner brightened when he recognized the girl with blonde hair. He chuckled, "Captain Kingsleigh! The clock has gone on and on. I feared you would not visit me your first day here."

She laughed, "This deal is the sole reason we set course for India. Why would I not come?"

"Let's get on with it, shall we?"

Alice snatched the papers from Mason who had let his grip fall slack, but unfortunately it was then that Captain Turner registered a second face in his study.

"I say, who is this?" he asked.

"Mr Montgomery, he's- he was supposed to stay aboard and help the merchants with our goods but-"

Said man scoffed, "Alice, I've just had enough with your insistence." He held his hand out to the other man. " _Captain_ Montgomery, sir."

But Captain Turner tsked. "Alice? Oh, my dear son, you do not address us by our first names. It is rude practice."

"Rude is the only word in his vocabulary," she snarked half under her breath.

Mason glared at her but composed himself once again. "Nevertheless, I am Captain Montgomery and I demand to be part of this negotiation."

"Negotiation?" Turner repeated incredulously.

"Demand?" Alice blanched. Okay, she really shouldn't be surprised at that. She looked to Turner, "Captain, I should send him out- I don't think it's wise to have him-"

But he brushed her aside, "Nonsense! We both know the contract is to be signed. The best thing we can do is give him experience with a mock negotiation."

As if Mason could handle such a thing.

"Did you say the contract is to be signed," he more stated than asked. He looked to Alice. "No matter what?"

She wasn't ready for whatever scene he was about to make. She moved around him and headed right for the inkwell and feather pen, hoping to sign it before he blew his lid. "It is. And no matter what you say will change our minds, Montgomery-"

He stepped on her toes and she yelped in surprise and he snatched the papers from her before she realized it. "No."

 _Oh so he was going to try using a firm voice, was he?_ she thought. She scowled.

"The contract will _not_ be signed."

"You hardly have the authority to say so," she shot back.

"I agree," Captain Turner added. "My boy, do you know what this document is?"

Mason squared his shoulders and Alice really knew he had no idea what the papers said. He held them tightly and raised them high as if that would help his case. "This- this will cripple our country. This will open for free trade! This is highly against the morals of our king- Is that what you want?"

"Just as I assumed," she huffed. "Clearly you do not know what good this will do for England-"

He leveled to her, eyes narrowing and lip curling. His voice was like venom. "You are _not_ signing this piece of worthless parchment!"

"Mr Montgomery," Captain Turner intervened carefully. "I suggest you calm yourself and we can talk this through. But I agree with Kingsleigh, this will open doors for our countries."

"The King would never give permission for this-"

"It's done with. I'm going to sign it. Captain Turner is close with the locals. He's knows what is best-" Alice continued.

Captain Turner chuckled darkly and looked down at Mason. "I do not know what you are thinking, young man, but you are not thinking in best interest of your country. To serve His Majesty, you must put aside your own morals – unless you can balance them well like myself and Kingsleigh – and think 'what would be good for King and Country?'"

He sneered at the man, completely forgetting the other's rank. "Shut your mouth."

"I beg your pardon?" he said a bit shocked.

Alice had heard enough.

She grabbed Mason's hand and yanked him outside. "What in the blazes has gotten into you!" she scolded sharply, not worried about how loud her voice was. She wanted to the whole world to hear exactly what she thought of Mason this very minute! "You just insulted a famous sea captain who was appointed by the King to befriend the locals and earn himself high in their ranks! The same King, mind you, that personally- _personally_ , Mason – told me to sign this deal on behalf of England!

"If you ever pulled your head out of your arse, you would have seen on this very paper that the King's signature is at the bottom! I was appointed because I am the fastest captain! My crew could travel here and back again in a timely manner!"

She shook her head and groaned, "I should have known there was something wrong with you. Ever since those pirates came aboard, you've been ranting and raving about some stupid imaginary place called Wonderland. Blimey, Mason, things like that don't exist! Tell me, can a frog walk on two legs and talk? Can he? _No,_ he cannot. Thank the heavens we are not in London otherwise I'd have you committed for your own sanity in the asylum."

Mason glowered, "I am not insane."

"That's what they all say," she puffed. She tried to compose herself. "Now, you have wasted my time and Turner's time. Please, return to the ship and pray to the heavens that I don't enlist you in the Captain Turner's army, leaving you here while I return to London!"

He didn't move.

She snarled, "Get out of my sight!"

She cringed – waiting for him to challenge her and start a shouting match as if this wasn't one (on her part) already. But he didn't. He nodded and relented, obeying her word and walking back to the ship.

She stepped back into the study – her pride very wounded. "I apologize, Captain. I do not know what got into that sailor's head.

"Nevermind it, dear," he said. "Shall we finally sign it?"

She nodded and smiled – or at least tried to.

* * *

"Chart course back to London, Cap'ain?" Glasdon asked when Alice finally returned to the ship.

She gave a short nod and made a beeline for the captain's cabin. The irritating shadow that she hoped wouldn't dare to go near her appeared in the corner of her eye and she tensed.

"I apologize, Alice-"

She didn't turn around to face him. "I am still angry with you. Please- Mason, if you can- if it is so possible for you to manage, _do not_ speak with me for the remainder of the journey to London. If it is dire, tell Glasdon and he will pass it on to me. Understood?"

"But Alice-"

Her smile was filled with poison when she finally looked at him. "You're very lucky I won't demote you this minute. Now, keep to the deck. Do as I say!" she snapped when he didn't move.

"Cap'ain?"

She gave a long and calming exhale – hoping not to snap at Glasdon. "Keep him busy. Make him mop the deck if you must. I do not wish to be bothered for the rest of the day."

He nodded.

* * *

 **Think of this as a turning point for Mason... Oh yes, Mason is still going to be very much part of this story ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**And just like that we're back in London! Yeah, I know, it took hundreds of chapters getting to India but they're back in a blink of an eye! (if only I would write in the blink of an eye.. my delay was school-related but now that the semester's over, hopefully I can get a big bulk of this out and everyone can be happy)**

 ***Warning: Things are going to start getting a little dark and it'll seem like we're going in a completely different direction. I assure you, we're not.. not entirely.**

 **Have fun! ;)**

* * *

"Captain Kingsleigh," Glasdon announced. "We're here."

Alice beamed and stepped up to the rails. Finally! Back on London ground! She was eager to tell her mother of her adventures – the signing the contract adventures, not the Mason and pirates and Wonderland adventures of course. She scanned the crowd looking for her.

But she saw Margaret instead. She smiled and waved.

"Glad to be back home, Glasdon," she sighed contently when she crossed the dock. "Give my best to your Anne, will you? I'm sure she's missed you a great deal."

He tipped his hat at her. "I will, Captain. Have a pleasant day."

She grinned and bid goodbye to the rest of the crew before meeting her sister at the front of the dock. She hugged her but frowned when Margaret didn't really hug back. "What's wrong? You're not happy to see me? Or did Mum send you to scold me for being gone so long again?" she laughed.

Margaret wrung her purse handle and tried to look pleased to see Alice. But she sniffed and her mouth twitched downward, "Alice, let's- let's walk home."

A stone set itself in the pit of her stomach – oncoming dread and fear of whatever was bothering Margaret. But- but surely nothing too terrible had happened while she was gone-

Right?

She nodded, obeying and not objecting when her sister looped her arm through her elbow.

They walked in silence for a few blocks before the suspense got to Alice. "What is it? What has you so quiet?"

Her sister gave a stuttering sigh, "Alice, Mum… Mum's fallen ill."

Ill? Margaret must mean a simple cough- she had to have! She chuckled at Margaret's absurd dramatization over a little illness. "A cold, you mean?" But the hope she held died in her eyes as Margaret shook her head.

The younger noticed the subject grew increasingly difficult for Margaret. Her heart plummeted.

"Shortly after you left, Mum fell ill. It seemed a cold but then- her hands stopped working…"

Alice suddenly remembered the tea cup falling from her mum's hands right before she left on the journey. But she had thought it was simply her anxiety of letting her daughter go off on another adventure again.

Margaret nodded. "At first, we thought it was a passing illness, so we didn't call upon anyone for help. But she never really recovered. And her hands.. it worsened and she can hardly walk." Margaret closed her eyes as she remembered the struggles and pains her mother went through all those months. "Her strength is almost gone – oh, Alice, she looks nothing like the Mum we grew up knowing. She's not eating much and can hardly leave her bed. She's so frail and weak- My heart hurts to see her in such pain."

But this couldn't be- her mother couldn't- Alice wanted to believe. "But when you finally sent for a doctor-"

She shook her head. "He has been around to see her multiple times but even he says there is nothing that can be done."

Alice felt her heart jump into her throat. She felt the world turn a little darker and crueler than she remembered. A piece of her muchness cut a jagged hole in the black felt – something could always be done. Hope could never fade. "What- what does this mean?"

Margaret looked solemn. "She might not make it through the rest of the year."

Alice's foot caught.

It was September.


	28. Chapter 28

**Updated twice! Make sure you check out Ch27!**

* * *

Alice knocked softly on the bedroom door a few seconds before pushing it open. She kept her eyes down as she stepped into the room for she wasn't quite ready to see the broken form of her mother.

But no matter how long she wished to prepare, when she finally looked up, the sight of her mother lying in bed shocked her to the core. Her throat threatened to close as her mother seemed so small and helpless against the large frame. Alice pushed down her fears and pain and went to her.

But her resilience to tears didn't last long.

Mrs Kingsleigh stroked her daughter's hair as the young girl knelt beside the bed and sobbed into the sheets. "It's alright now, child," she whispered softly. She knew comfort wouldn't work for long but she needed Alice to be at least a bit sensible now. "Alice, my darling, come, sit. Tell me about your trip."

Alice lifted her head and looked at her mother.

Mrs Kingsleigh could easily read her. She cupped her hand against Alice's cheek, brushing away the girl's tears with her thumb. "Let's not talk about me just yet. I want to hear all about your adventures."

The younger did as she was told and sat on the bed with her back against the headboard.

She wiped at her eyes and sniffed. "We- we signed a trading deal with In-India," she hiccupped. "The city- the world is still as beautiful as it ever is. But-but it's not home." She traced her mother's hand with her finger. "I should have been here with you. I never should have left. I'm sorry, Mum. _I'm_ _so_ _sorry_."

"At least it is you that is home safely, my dear," was all she said. "Margaret told me that Mason has gone all over creation saying something about pirates and-"

Alice was quick to interrupt. "Mason- he's- I think I've been a bad influence on him. He's starting to think of other worldly things. Wouldn't stop muttering about strange places," she chuckled lightly. "I think being so far away from pish-posh London drove him mad. No, the life of a sea captain is not for him."

Mrs Kingsleigh tsked. "Alice, that boy- you've always been so against everything he's done."

 _I should, he's an arrogant arse,_ she thought but she really couldn't say that, at least not now-

Perhaps when her mother recovered, she would go back to berating Mason. But for now, it wouldn't be right to cause her more pain, because for some reason she and Margaret liked him.

But she knew her silence would give away what she still thought of Mason.

She took a breath – she'd compromise. Just this once. "I suppose you're right.. I've been- I've been against him. I haven't really ever given him a fair chance."

 _I haven't given him a fair chance because there's nothing more in this world he wants more than to take the Wonder from me and captain it himself!_

…then she remembered the state of her mother and these precious moments she now had left. She sighed in self-pity and shook her head at her own foolishness. She squeezed her mother's hand. "I should have let him have his first go at being captain and sailing to India. Let him get his own experience while I stayed here- with you. But I didn't because it would have bruised my ego to do such a thing." She bit her lip and looked down at their clasped hands. "Mum, I should have been here with you. I should have been taking care of you. I should have been a daughter to you." Her breath caught in her throat sounding more like a sob than a pitied laugh. "I am too stubborn, Mum, too stubborn." She kissed her hand. "Please, Mum, please forgive me," she cried.

Mrs Kingsleigh patted her hand. "Alice, I could never keep you here, you know this. Your heart is that of your father. You were not made to sit behind walls and accept life as it is. You were meant to sail the seven seas and discover unchartered territory- or however it is you sailors put it."

Alice looked up, fresh tears staining her cheeks.

Her mother smiled softly. "I could never tear you away from your passion – especially when I see your eyes brighten at the thought of your adventures." She gently cupped her daughter's face. "Yes, just like your father. Full of his wit and spirit."

The blonde knew it was meant as a compliment – as it had been for most of her life – but at that moment, all she could see was the cruel similarities between her and her father. Her voice held no admiration when she spoke. "He spent all his life married to the sea – away from you.. I don't want to leave you."

"But he always came back for you," she reminded Alice, her voice soft and tired. "The most precious thing in the world to him."

She snorted. "Besides the Wonder."

Her mother shook her head. "Even more than the Wonder. You said it yourself, it's just a ship."

The young blonde's mouth quirked in a half smile.

"No, you were his everything, Alice," she continued. "And knowing you as I do now, I see the same fire and passion he had in him."

"Mum…" she groaned.

"But there is also fierce loyalty and love. Your father was a strange man, I'll admit. Always speaking in tongues to what everyone else knew as nonsense, but he was much more knowledgeable than that. And so are you."

Alice looked at her. "We are both alike, then?"

She nodded. "Yes. Headstrong. Independent. A true Kingsleigh."

"Fierce loyalty," she repeated quietly.

Neither spoke for several moments – Alice just listening to the steady breathing of her mother and Mrs Kingsleigh watching her daughter. The younger let out a shaky breath and tried not to let her mind wander into the darkness that was sure to happen at the end of the year - her mother's death. She shook her head - no, she couldn't think about such things. Not now when her mother was alive and breathing and still warm beneath her palm.

Not when time with her was the most precious.

But their peace was short-lived. A timid knock sounded at the door and soon Margaret stepped in, a sad smile on her face.

A breath left Alice and she felt her heart drop. Her head shook involuntarily - this all wasn't fair! She had only just arrived! She deserved more time with her mother-

But then of course, that had been her own fault... being gone all these months... being selfish-

"Alice, please," she said with slight tension. "Mum needs her rest."

Another tear fell from her eye and she quickly brushed it away. She looked at her mother and tried to smile. "I-I'll see you later, yeah?"

She nodded. "Of course."

She fervently kissed her hand. "I-I- I love you."

"I love you too, my dear," she sighed quietly.

Then Alice couldn't help herself, "Please Mum, seeing you well again would make me happy." And another tear fell.

"Alice," Margaret called.

Mrs Kingsleigh could not make such promises for her health was out of her hands. She gently squeezed her daughter's hand and smiled sadly. "Goodnight, Alice."

She nodded and a sob slipped out. "Goodnight, Mum." She stood from the bed and crossed the room, not glancing Margaret's way as she passed.


	29. Chapter 29

A new day.

Her mother was neither worse nor better.

Alice sat at her desk and stared at the opposite wall. Her mind was both blank and running a mile a minute. The looming reality that her mother could be taken from her at any moment seemed to consume her thoughts. A life without her mother- a life without the very woman she knew as a close friend- a life where she would have to face this world alone.

She exhaled shakily, afraid to sob even though no one was there to hear it. She wasn't ready for this new path of uncertainty. Any moment, any time could be her mother's last-

Time.

To think her world Time wasn't the same as Wonderland's Time. This one was cruel and heartless and.. and a friend to no one.

He took as he went. Anything and anyone that stood in his way. Gone. Forever.

And he would soon take away her mother.

Her Time gave before he took. He had a heart albeit made of metal but a heart. Her mouth curved downward because even if she lived in Wonderland and she had asked it of him, to spare her mother, he could do no such thing.

She fished out the broken pocket-watch the young boy gave her and looked at its cracked face and tarnished silver. Never to tick again, it stared back at her, almost daring her to speak to it, to coax it back to life.

To have control of something since arriving home.

She snapped the watch shut and slid it away.

"I was going to say, you won't be able to find the time that way," a voice mused lightly from the doorway.

She started and glanced at its owner – a small smile forming on her face when she realized who it was. "Mister Harcourt," she greeted though her voice wasn't as lively as she wanted. "What brings you here? The Ascots mean to sue us?"

"No," he said, giving a bit of a chuckle. He stepped into the room. "I came to offer my condolences about your mother."

Her weak smile lessened. "Thank you."

And his eyes were kind. "If there's anything I can do, Alice-"

"Mister Harcourt!"

She turned away suddenly – it was too soon in this world to hear Mason's voice. She wasn't ready for the sheer stupidity that walked on two legs. She turned to her pocket-watch again, hoping to appear busy, hoping he wouldn't speak to her.

"I think you're wanted in the parlor. I have much to discuss with you. Let's give Alice some respite," he announced. She could tell he was straightening his jacket as if to emphasize his superiority over James.

She reluctantly turned around again and gave James a small smile. "Thank you for stopping by, Mister Harcourt. Know that your presence is welcomed here. My mother could use some more visitors from time to time."

The gentleman returned her smile and nodded his excusal.

Her eyes flitted to Mason who lingered, surely wanting something. Why else would he send James out so quick?

He seemed to struggle for words as if speaking his mind in front of her hadn't always been so easy. She noticed he couldn't meet her gaze – too weak and fragile to face her sadness and depression. But in an instant Alice did not like, his face changed-

 _Evening_ – realizing he had been mean to her all this time, causing her unnecessary pain. _Softening_ – realizing she was no longer the sharp-tongued Alice he knew, now undeserving to weep over her mother who should have never fallen ill. _Yearning_ – wishing to see that beautiful smile of hers again.

Her eyes darkened when he cleared his throat. Tired as she was, she would defend herself at whatever his mug had to say.

"Your sister is here."

She lowered her gaze – she really was against him. But perhaps for her mother, she should lessen her hate... give him a chance. She shook her head, throwing that idea from her mind, and met his eyes once more. She gave a nod, "Thanks."

He left then and Margaret appeared, her mouth in a tight line.

Alice had been dreading a moment alone with her sister. She knew what the other was going to say, and she wasn't ready to hear it. But Margaret was headstrong as well – in a different way of course, but headstrong nonetheless and there was no way she'd leave without saying her peace.

She glanced up at her when she didn't move. "You can sit, if you'd like," she said, flicking her eyes to the empty seat in front of the desk.

Margaret took the offered seat and sat quietly for a moment – letting the icy silence settle between them.

And after what seemed like forever did she speak. "Alice."

The younger's stomach clenched with anxiety when she heard the bitterness of her name. She put away the watch and avoided her gaze.

"There are some things I wish to speak to you about."

She gave a nod.

Margaret sighed harshly when she realized Alice wasn't going to look up. She wrung her hands a bit, "I'm not going to sugarcoat things, Alice. You- you should have known the consequences of your actions all these years, what they would ultimately amount to."

The younger glanced at her then looked away. "And what consequences have come?"

"Mother is very ill. Gravely ill. And- and I know it would put her more at ease to know that you'd be taken care of when she's gone." She paused a moment and studied her sister. When she didn't react, she continued – poised similarly to Princess Mirana. "Your actions of trading Mother for a life of wealth and adventures have brought on the consequence that you have not found a husband. You have not fulfilled your duty as daughter and given her some piece of mind knowing you'd be loved long after she has passed. Alice, I'm asking- _begging_ you to give her this happiness. Just this once."

"Just this once?" Her voice held a dull fire.

Margaret vaguely relented.

"I will be tied to a man for the rest of my life, but it's 'just this once'," she scoffed. "I told you I didn't wish for my life to be ran by someone else."

"And look at the life you've led up until now."

Alice looked away. "It doesn't bother me. Why should it bother you?"

"Because you're giving Mother more grief, more than she already needs." She straightened in her seat. "You are twenty-four, Alice. You're no longer a child. You're a woman, and a woman must find a husband. One who will provide a good life for her."

The younger sneered.

"One who Mother will approve of."

"And Mother only approves of one," she growled.

Margaret sighed. "She can be persuaded. It's.. it's still your choice, Alice."

"As long as I do what you say, I still have a voice." She clenched her jaw and exhaled sharply. "Twenty-four years, I know, I have not forgotten how old I am. Five years ago, it was deemed that I marry Hamish-"

"He was to become a lord," Margaret interrupted a bit exasperated.

"'A woman shouldn't have ideas of her own. When in doubt, one must remain silent, no matter how wrong and unfair she thinks the world is. That is a woman's place'," Alice quoted. "Sound familiar?"

Margaret suddenly couldn't look at her.

"I said, does that sound familiar?"

"I didn't think you heard," she replied quietly.

"The day after I refused to marry Hamish, you were speaking to Mother-"

"I was consoling her that you merely weren't ready to be a wife. That you didn't understand the gravity of what it meant to turn Hamish down." Margaret huffed, "A simple apology does not undo all wrongs, Alice. I had to make sure Mother knew. Then you ran off to talk about these wild ideas for the company- The company that kept Father away from his own family night after night- But you were too excited to put yourself in his shoes- To lead the company… away from your family."

"Perhaps I wanted time away from my own family," she countered. "Perhaps I _needed_ time away."

Margaret's eyes narrowed.

Alice scoffed, "I spent all my life in the shadow of the _perfect_ Kingsleigh – the one who made all the right decisions, the one who got married. Everyone thought I would be just like you, but then they realized I grew to be just like Father.

"Too headstrong for a girl, too outspoken for her years, too brash in comparison to her darling sister." She smiled bitterly. "I was relieved when I was able to break free from the future that had been set up for me, and you must know I will not break so easily to this."

"I thought you cared for Mother," Margaret tried from another angle. "I thought you loved her."

Alice didn't answer.

So Margaret went on. "It's your choice, dear Alice, but please put some sense into it. James Harcourt, he's a fine man. He's a well-known man about the city-"

"Particularly the Ascots," Alice cut in.

"He no longer works for the Ascots, don't you remember?"

"I do. But he's the only one they have peace with." She stood from her seat and stepped up to the window, looking out at the busy street. "And it's good for a financial man to have friends among our enemies."

"Everything's not a business transaction."

Alice didn't take her eyes off the young girl jumping from the carriage across the street into a puddle of muddy water – the hem of her dress getting splattered – then getting scolded by her mother. Her voice held a warning. "I will not give up the company, Margaret. Not when I'm married, not when I have children – because that's going to be the next damn thing you demand. I have worked too hard to give it up. Only when I die will I let it go."

Margaret looked both at a loss and angry. "You really have no care, do you? You really have no care for no one but yourself."

Her eyes caught sight of a blue butterfly on a horse's back, and she didn't want to look away.

"You're just like him," she said quietly.

Alice turned her head at that, looking at her sister through her hair. She waited.

"He spent all his life in that study of his, pouring over maps and books of the sea. And the Wonder, a ship he loved more than any of us, was his life. He thought little of Mother and abandoned her for most of ours-"

A chord was struck within Alice. "He _didn't_ abandon her-"

"Don't you see, you share those same delusional dreams. He believed he could reach all over the world and return in time for supper. He made you believe you could do impossible things before breakfast."

Alice turned away again. "I had no idea you paid attention to what he said to me."

"I may have been the perfect Kingsleigh, the one who Mother preferred – don't think I didn't hear you either." She gave a sigh, "A girl survives on the love of her mother but truly yearns for the care of her father. To him, I didn't exist. He loved you more.

"Was it a crime to listen to him when he spoke to you? Was it a crime to see what connected you? Was it a crime to want to be loved?"

Alice swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Time cannot be undone, Margaret. I can't go back into the past and apologize." She glanced over her shoulder. "He had important hopes for the company. He knew they could happen."

She gave a quiet and bitter laugh. "And he had to be the one to do such things. He couldn't hand it over and let someone else do it. Sound familiar?"

"I know my limits," she countered.

Margaret scoffed, "You'd know your limits the moment they'd sail past you. That is why you have kept Mother worrying the entire time you were gone. Oh, it wasn't good for her health, but Mum's health be damned because I'm Alice Kingsleigh and this is my company and I should take all the glory that follows because I can't step aside and let someone equally worthy and experienced to take my place!"

Alice clenched her jaw and folded her arms across her chest, still turned away from her sister.

"You're too headstrong for a woman, Alice. I don't regret my words one bit, now that I see what you've become. I only pray you find what you have here before you take that risk like he did-"

"Don't!" she snarled suddenly, her voice watery.

"He threw himself onto that ship, believing he could better our lives here," she persisted. "He had grown too greedy for power, and he thought he was invincible."

"Margaret," her voice turned into a plea.

"He never came home. He so selfishly left his wife and two daughters on their own." She looked at Alice's back. "And you dare to bring the same thing upon us now."

She didn't reply.

So Margaret tried again. "Mason Montgomery. Now I know what you think of him, but please Alice, he is a good man – in his own way, yes, but still. And with time, he can become a great captain. You wouldn't need to be out as much-"

"Margaret," she interrupted stiffly. "Please, you've made your point. I do not wish to talk about it anymore."

She stood from her seat and sighed. "Don't shut me out because you loathe to hear the truth."

Alice gestured wildly. "The truth is you do not know him as I do. You do not know how awful he is-"

Margaret gave her a pitied look. "Why must you always do this? Finding the evil in others."

"Finding evil in others is not as hard as you imagine," she retorted, finally facing her sister.

"You are quick to point out others flaws but you dare to believe you have none of your own."

She didn't reply.

"Mason, please Alice, you know how much Mother loves him-"

"Just this once," she interrupted, remembering the phrase that sparked the argument.

Margaret sighed tersely. "Well, he has recently made an investment with Mister Harcourt. He's offered to take on half of the company. With your approval of course."

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Margaret cut her off. "Please, Alice. With Mother- and the doctor- By God, Alice, how are we to keep affording her care? Tell me. How?" She shook her head and pursed her lips. "He is willing to share his wealth- relieve our burden. You forget he's from a very wealthy family. Sure they are not the Ascots, but he has the means to support us. Please, Alice.. I fear turning him away will condemn us to bankruptcy.

"Consider it at least," Margaret finished.

Alice – arms still folded – gave a harsh sigh. "I will consider it if he speaks to me personally. I do not take to messengers. He sends a messenger again, I will find the means of money somewhere else." She glared at the woman still standing in her study. "If that is all you have to say, please leave."

Margaret's face softened and she stepped around the desk. "Please, Alice. Let's not part like this-"

"You come in here, demand me to marry, insult Father, then tell me I am to consider sharing the company with Mason. No, I have listened to you for long enough. Get out."

"Alice-"

"Get out!" she snarled.

Margaret, concealing her pain, left the study, not bothering to notice Mason who stood in the corridor. He waited several moments partly in expecting Alice to follow her older sister, but when the younger didn't appear he stepped to the doorway.

She stood at the window, her back to the door, looking out on the streets.

He could tell she was hurting, and how could she not? With her sister berating her? Telling her she did not love their own mother? Cursing her very own flesh and blood? He was surprised to see Alice still standing and not sitting with her head in her hands defeated by everything.

He knocked on the wooden frame. "Alice?"

She turned her head but didn't quite look at him. "Yes, Mason?"

He knew she knew of his offer – he had been listening at the door the entire time. He took a stuttering step into the room. "I know I should have spoken to you first before arranging matters with Mister Harcourt, but you have been so concerned with your mother, I did not wish to bother you."

She fully faced him and leaned against the bookshelf. "Mason-"

"I also wish to apologize for my behavior during the journey. I had no right to treat you as such."

Alice held up her hand. "Mason, about the offer-"

"Please, Alice. I am not declaring that you cannot afford your mother's care yourself- if you took offense, I meant none. I am simply wishing to take the weight off your shoulders, giving you time to focus on your mother's health. It was wrong of me to assume you'd forgive me for everything I've done and accept this, but please, I just wish to see the light return to your eyes again."

Her heart began to race. Everything was happening entirely too fast, and she wasn't sure she would ever catch up. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Mason, I cannot speak about this right now. Tomorrow, we'll talk more tomorrow. Please, I am tired."

Mason's features softened and he inclined his head. "Of course, Alice, I apologize for assuming." He turned to leave then swiveled on his heel. "May I- may I have a word with your mother?"

She met his eyes. "Yes. Uhm, thank you- for asking. It means a lot."

He nodded again and left.

She watched him go, and when the door closed behind him, she sunk to the floor. She pulled her legs up against her chest and took out the pocket-watch. She ran her thumb across its face, not flinching and not caring when the glass cut her.

Her mind was still racing, and she felt entirely helpless at the turn of events in her life. She seemed to be in a maelstrom and her ship was about to sink.

She let out a shaky breath and clutched the watch tightly. She rested her head on her knees and cried.


	30. Chapter 30

***Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any affiliates.**

 **Hi :) I'm back again! Break ended and school began *sigh* but like omg we've hit 30 chapters! :O**

 **Yes! New chapter! Um... any warnings... hm... not really, just you're gonna be in for a shocker ;)**

 **Also, I dedicate this chapter to both Alan Rickman and Christopher Lee (to me, more importantly, Christopher Lee, but I love Alan Rickman too, just I knew Christopher Lee first)**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

Alice jolted awake from her spot on the study floor, wide awake and confused about what had woken her. Then a loud crash in the corridor outside sounded.

First instinct was to roll her eyes at whatever it was that Mason had done now, but then she remembered the many guests that were in and out of her home nowadays and the many cabinets of fine china.

And as master of the house, she should go investigate. She pushed herself up then swung the door open. She expected to see strewn broken pieces of glass but-

She stopped short at a familiar leather cloak. He turned his head and she gasped – her father! Not a day older than last she saw him! She felt herself smile for he always wore that coat no matter the weather; he could not be parted from it.

But where was… he going?

She pushed passed whoever was unfortunate to stand in her way and ignored their disgruntled retort. She _had_ to catch him. She couldn't live with herself if she let him get away from her again.

A hand grasping her wrist interrupted her.

"Alice, Alice, I've been looking for you," Mason smiled.

Her eyes tore away from her father, and she noticed Mason held rolled parchment and a quill. "Come, we must talk wedding plans! You know your mother has her requests and I do as well, but it's purely your choice, my dear. And your sister keeps begging me to invite her, but I know how you feel about her-"

She frowned and squirmed her way from his grip and rushed out the door, barely catching the glimpse of that cloak as her father disappeared down the busy lane. She took off.

She wanted to cry in frustration for she couldn't seem to run fast enough. He was fading away as the mist from the docks spread across the road. Desperate, she leaped onto a moving carriage. She ignored the annoyed look a man and woman gave her. She soon saw the bow of the Wonder and her heart skipped a beat.

Surely he was aboard! There was no other place that truly connected them.

She jumped onto the pavement. She could just make out Glasdon and the crew through the fog. She skirted around a large crowd of workers but slipped on the wet cobblestone, suddenly crashing into a stranger.

He turned around – a thunderous look on his face. "Watch it, you impudent girl!" he boomed.

Her breath caught in her throat and she half stumbled, half crawled backwards. His voice- She frantically took in his white hair, black suit, red poppy on his lapel, and purple tie. If ever the Jabberwocky lived and was turned human, she swore it was he.

Her imagination curled his features and suddenly she remembered the creature's forked tongue and beady eyes-

She scrambled to her feet and ran away.

She finally clambered onto the deck of the ship, and quickly scanned the scene for him.

At the helm!

She made for the stairs-

But Glasdon stepped in her way and she stopped.

Glasdon, her most trusted sailor and friend, stood there with his arms folded across his chest, his face void of emotion, and his eyes judgmental and angry. "So, this is what you've become."

She was taken aback. "What?" she asked.

His short laugh was bitter and disbelieving. "To think I admired you, Alice. You weren't like other sailors. You abided by your own rules."

Her brow carefully creased.

His eyes flicked down to her left hand. "And now you've chosen appearances over happiness." His mouth was in a straight line and his eyes were hard and cold. "I no longer respect you, Alice Kingsleigh, for you would sooner throw away your happiness than love who you truly want."

"Glasdon, I-" but she couldn't finish her sentence… for she did not know what to say. Had she chosen Mason out of obligation for her mother? Had her misery been noticeable if that was the case? Could Glasdon tell she was unhappy? Or had it been financial reasons that brought her and Mason together? How had Time taken it? She couldn't stop the helpless look that overcame her.

"A single white lie can ruin your life," he warned. "I'd choose wisely." He turned away.

But she didn't linger on his words much longer as the change in the wind reminded her of the true reason she was aboard the Wonder. She looked to the helm where her father had just been. She raced to meet him as he descended the stairs. "Father!"

But her voice died in the howling wind, and she watched him turn for the crow's nest. She followed, squinting high into the sky when he gripped the ropes and started to climb.

She followed without question – she had to know where he was leading her. Was he showing her how he had died? Had it been during a storm? Had the ropes torn? Did the winds prevent him from seeing? The sudden weight on her left ring finger felt ten times heavier than before, but she pushed the feeling aside and gripped the rope, pulling herself up onto the rails, one foot already in place. If her ending had been with Mason, then he would just have to live with her choices.

A firm grip on her forearm stopped her, but she couldn't let go. She _wouldn't_ let go. Mason could whine and beg for her to get down, but she wouldn't. Not when her answers were so close. She tried to yank her arm from his grip.

"Not now, my love-" he carefully rumbled, his voice oddly deep and soothing.

The brutal wind whipped her hair into her face, and she looked up the rope ladder to the crow's nest where the black figure of her father still climbed. She _had_ to know.

Her blood ran cold at the voice that started in her head – Margaret. Berating her once more.

 _"He spent all his life in that study of his, pouring over maps and books of the sea. And the Wonder, a ship he loved more than any of us, was his life."_

"-come inside. You said so yourself, a storm is coming-"

 _"I see what you've become. I only pray you find what you have here before you take that risk like he did-"_

"-You know I will not let you be up there alone, not in this weather-"

 _"He threw himself onto that ship, believing he could better our lives. But he had grown too greedy for power, and he thought he was invincible."_

She shut her eyes against the pounding voice in her head, her grip going tighter and her knuckles turning white.

"-Aida is asking for you," he continued. Then his hand covered hers – long and warm fingers curling over her cold ones. "You know how she feels about thunder."

 _"He never came home."_

Alice looked up at the crow's nest, squinting against the falling rain. She could no longer see her father's cloak. She let out a weak sigh and shook her head, shaking Margaret away. "Aida?" she asked. Her own voice sounded far off.

The hand over hers moved to her waist and its partner grasped her other side. She could hear the frown on his face when he answered. "Aida, our daughter."

Such a beautiful name for a little girl in a loveless marriage. She still couldn't look at him.

He pried her hands away from the ropes and she let him pull her from the rail, surprised he was stronger than he looked. She vaguely turned her head at the sound of nearby rustling and jumped slightly as her coat was placed over her shoulders. She felt him put his hand to her back – comforting.

But she could not accept any such feeling – the thought of Mason keeping up appearances bothered her. Her father had vanished again, and it seemed even in a dream, she did not get a happy ending.

"Mama!"

Alice involuntarily cringed. Though she knew she could simply wake up, it felt so real… like this was to be her fate in life, no matter what she chose…

The little girl barreled into her, clinging onto her for dear life.

She swallowed – bracing herself to see a fair blonde green-eyed little girl who looks just like Mason.

But her face fell slack and a breathy laugh escaped her as she took in the very familiar little girl. The girl with curly raven-black hair and bright blue eyes. She turned, finally wishing to see her husband. "Time?" she asked, never quite turning enough to see him.

His smile returned to his speech. "My yellow-haired girl." He kissed her temple and she allowed herself to turn and mold into his body, taking in his warmth. Had she really gotten her happy ending?

Her eyes opened and she was lying on the floor in her study.

She heaved out a great sigh and sat up, glancing out the window at the quiet street. The sun was still an hour from rising but it seemed sleep would not be returning to her, and she didn't really want it to.

* * *

She stood in the courtyard – the only place that could comfort her for it resembled Wonderland. Exotic plants, colorful flowers, overhanging trees, a bench in the midst – yes, a place she could sit and believe she was in some part of Wonderland.

The only place she could feel at home.

 _Wonderland_.

A childhood dream turned reality that she was grateful truly existed. It was a place she could visit, see her friends, have such grand adventures with Hatter, create so many fond memories.

But now her chest ached as it held so many troubles for her now.

She was no longer a child and the day would come when she needed to grow up and leave Wonderland behind. But.. how can she rid herself of the very people who made her who she was? How could she lock her memories and throw away the key? How could she forget everything she's ever felt for beings in Wonderland?

In some ways, her sister was right – she needed to make a choice. But the choice was different than what Margaret implied. This was a choice she had been ignoring for so long because.. because she was Alice Kingsleigh and this was her life and nobody in the entire world would tell her what to do and how to live and whom to find happiness with!

No one!

She had been ignoring the choice because… she counted on her mother living forever.

Because she held the child-like mindset that her mother would never die. That she'd always be there, supporting Alice no matter how rash her daughter was.

There was no use in sugarcoating it – her mother would die before the year was out. And Alice would be seen as the daughter who refused to grant her dying mother's last wish. The fragmented relationship with Margaret would cease to exist and her credibility would be tainted and all of London would know what she had done. How she selfishly remained headstrong and stubborn and did not marry.

 _Just this once._ The crafty and inconsiderate words Margaret had said floated through her mind. They echoed in the walls of her soul, taunting Alice to finally make her choice.

The choice that has sat in the back of her mind ever since returning from India. The choice that she had been avoiding. The choice that the author had planned out from the very beginning-

The choice between Time and Mason.

Alice's heart clenched for it wasn't as simple as that. It wasn't choosing between a man who she loved with all her heart and a man who she found ignorant and irritating. It was choosing between a man who could never meet her family and a man whom her mother knew and trusted.

She could say she found a man she so desperately loved, but Margaret would interject and demand to meet him. Mrs Kingsleigh would tiredly agree that would be best.

And if it were so, and Alice married Time… she wasn't immortal. She couldn't _become_ immortal. She'd spend all her life with him – years upon years upon decades and decades. But when she finally left this world, her life spent with him would be a mere minute in his long and never-ending life. He even said so himself: that he would not bear to see her waste away for she was not meant to live forever.

But her heart yearned for him! Every fiber of her being craved him! How could she tell him? How could she cause heartbreak and anguish? How could she bring herself to admit that Princess Mirana was right? That the fire between them was not love but lust… a dangerous path to take when they weren't meant to be.

 _Just this once._ Selling her life in exchange for a loveless marriage. Just this once.

For her mother and no one else, she'd accept what was expected of her. To see joy in her mother's eyes one last moment, she'd make the very un-Alice-like decision.

 _Everything is not a business transaction._

But indeed it was – she'd marry Mason purely for financial stability and to give her mother some peace of mind when she finally left this world. For her mother who she had taken for granted these past few years not to mention her entire life.

"The day Alice Kingsleigh grows up," she whispered to the flowers, "is the day she will never return to Wonderland." She brushed away a fallen tear. "Oh, I'm such an idiot." She buried her face in her hands and cried.

"Yes, that is true. You've always been such, Alice," came a deep voice. "But perhaps that is what – regrettably as it is – made you.. you."

Her head shot up and she spotted a blue butterfly perched on a lily. Surely she had not imagined it-

"Absolem?"

"Only you can write your future, as I have informed you countless of times. Maybe now you can get it through your bratty little head. It's up to you, Alice. Time can be rewritten, but of course you knew that…"

"Time can be rewritten?" she zeroed in. She desperately looked to the butterfly. "What does that mean?"

No answer.

"Absolem? Absolem?!"

But the butterfly flew off.

"Damn you," she muttered. "What good of help are you supposed to be if you leave everything a mystery?"

But she thought of what he said. _Time can be rewritten_ , but even according to Time, no such thing was possible. And her little stint with the chronosphere could vouch for that.

Still, she ignored the faint flutter of hope Absolem's words gave her.

She heard a faint chatter of voices – someone had opened the patio door, probably in search of her. She huffed, irritated that Absolem just up and flew away. She heard footsteps nearing and she stood, glancing around the trees and plants in vain one last moment, hoping Absolem was near.

Even as a butterfly, he was vague. She harrumphed to herself, muttering under her breath about the once-caterpillar.

"Alice?" a careful voice drew her from her thoughts.

She turned and saw a familiar blond man. "Mason." She narrowed her eyes as the blue butterfly landed on the wall behind him. She pursed her lips and looked at said human. "Yes?"

"I have just spoken with Captain Haines," he began, reluctant and voice quiet. "He has a proposal for you."

She felt a weight settle in the pit of her stomach. Captain Haines was a prominent man in the Royal Navy. She feared his request, especially when leaving home was out of the question for her. "What does he say?"

"He wants to chart a new course to China. He said you did a wonderful job the last time, except it was such a shame your mother had sold the company while you were away, that profits were temporarily delayed until it was recovered."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the implication of Hamish.

"He said he wants your… spunk-y-ness back."

She sighed and shook her head. She knew Mason already knew her answer, but he had felt compelled to tell her, seeing how she was still Captain. She shrugged, "I know it is expected of me, to agree to sail with a well-known captain… but… I can't. Not with Mum, not with everything so uncertain." She glanced at Mason then at the flowers in the courtyard. She clicked her tongue and gave a weak chuckle. "Dare I say this is your bright opportunity, Mason."

He watched her face and he realized she held no mirth.

"As captain, you must be the one to go in my stead." Speaking this did not sting as much as she thought it would.

He offered a bit of a smile, trying to bring back some lightness to the conversation. "And leave you here? No, I will tell him you're declining the request. I'll tell him there is no other that can do the job as well as you – and well, there isn't."

She looked at him and he continued off her silence.

"I'm honored that you've finally come around to me, though I could tell it was a bit of a struggle."

The corner of her mouth quirked upward.

"I do not have your charm, your charisma. I cannot sail in your stead. I am afraid your crew does not approve of me."

She snorted with a strange amount of mirth, "As that is your own fault."

He gave a bit of a chuckle himself, "I admit that. I thought to be captain meant showing superiority over others, but sailing under you, I have learned that it's quite the opposite."

"Here's your chance. Go out and prove what you've learned."

"And have you preoccupied that I run aground?" he quirked. Then he quieted and offered a comforting smile, "Your thoughts must be with your mother. China can wait. Everything can wait. And you know, perhaps when she recovers you can go on adventures again."

Alice swallowed against the lump in her throat – the humor suddenly gone. "You don't have to give me false hope, Mason. I appreciate what your trying to do, but don't."

He took a step closer – his features bordering on helpless. "In the months I've known you, you're never one to lose hope. I don't see what makes this situation any different."

She turned her head away, biting her lip when he gently grasped her hand.

"Do not be so sure the worst will happen," he continued, his voice soft and comforting. "She'll be fine. It'll be alright."

She looked at him, at his eyes where true emotion sat, and nodded. "Thank you."

They turned at the timid knock from the doorway. The young nursemaid curtsied. "Miss Kingsleigh, your mother wishes to speak with you."

So this moment of peace between her and Mason had ended. She sighed and gently squeezed Mason's hand. She gave the girl a smile, "Thank you, Gemma."

* * *

 **Hi y'all, how was that? ^o^ I'm excited about things! Are you? I wouldn't blame you if you weren't ;)**

 **The tale of the very un-Alice-like decision continues in the next chapter...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
